Primeros malos encuentros
by crystal 041
Summary: Él es una persona a la que poco le importa lo que la gente piense de él, pero ¿Qué pasaria si la primera mala impresión que dejas a cierta orgullosa pelirroja,es la que más intentas cambiar? ¿Podrá lograrlo al segundo, tercero o cuarto intento? Descúbrelo
1. Invitaciones

**Bien, la historia no es una copia, todo lo he creado yo, pero quise que tenga como idea principal al libro Orgullo y Prejuicio (que es uno de mis libros favoritos) Pero me refiero más en especial a esas dos palabras: Orgullo y Prejuicio. Últimamente he visto como la gente saca conclusiones de una persona de una manera tan precipitada, que no se dan un ni un minuto para conocerla mejor, y de repente tienes a todos juzgándote por algo que ni siquiera eres o has hecho.**

**Y por otro lado, he visto como el orgullo y la terquedad han hecho que algunos sean incapaces de aceptar sus errores o de pedir una disculpa, ocasionando la perdida de amistades y grandes amigos.**

**Bien, eso era algo que quería aclarar. Aquí no habrá una familia Bennet con cinco hijas, pero encontrarán a la familia Weasley completa xD No tuve corazón para sacar a Fred de la historia, y lo mismo va con otros personajes.**

**Esto es un AU, y espero que les guste. Aquí existe el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle y transcurre en el siglo actual ;)**

**Invitaciones**

Los Weasley eran conocidos por ser una de las familias más numerosas y antiguas del mundo mágico. Molly y Arthur Weasley contaban con nada menos que siete hijos, todos de los cuales ya eran mayores de edad. Dos de ellos ya estaban casados: Bill, famoso no solo por su linaje, sino también por su gran aporte en el banco de Gringots como rompedor de maldiciones, estaba casado con una hermosa francesa llamada Fleur Delacour y vivían cómodamente en una gran casa cerca del mar. Por su parte, Percy, quien trabajaba en el Ministerio en un alto rango, había conocido a una chica llamada Audrey, con quien ahora llevaba apenas un año de matrimonio. Esta boda había sido, en especial, el tema más polémico de los gemelos Fred y George, quienes habían apostado sus ganancias de Navidad con Charlie a que jamás en esta vida, Percy podría conseguir aunque sea una amiga. Está de más decir que los tres perdieron el día en que Audrey se presentó por primera vez en la Madriguera.

Aparte de estos dos hermanos, el resto de los Weasley gozaban de su vida de solteros, claro que cada uno a su propio estilo y esa libertad era la más resaltante en Charlie. Su madre había insistido en que sentara cabeza y se casara como sus otros dos hijos, que dejara la vida "parrandera" de una vez por todas, pero nada surtía efecto en él y es que si lo hiciera, ese no sería Charlie Weasley. Le encantaba ir a los clubs más conocidos e importantes del centro de Londres, tanto mágicos como muggles, y es que tenía suficiente dinero para festejar por el resto de su vida. Su trabajo como Jefe de escuadrón de Dragones le otorgaba un salario bastante llamativo y menos horas de trabajo, aunque los viajes sí seguían siendo un factor constante que debía cumplir, pero él no se quejaba. Al contrario de lo que era de suponerse, sabía sacarle provecho a las situaciones y eran esa clase de historias sobre sus viajes que a sus hermanos les gustaba oír. La ventaja principal para Charlie era que, gracias a sus constantes idas y venidas por el mundo, tenía más lugares que explorar y no solo de la forma profesional, sino de una mucho más atractiva. Un día podía estar en Italia conociendo a las más exuberantes chicas de ese país y saliendo con ellas, y al día siguiente podía estar al otro extremo del mundo, saliendo esta vez con una uruguaya, peruana o argentina. No le debía cuentas a nadie de sus actos y no buscaba compromisos, por lo que todas sus citas eran solo los días en que tenía que trabajar en el país elegido, pero después de eso, nunca llegaba a encontrarse de nuevo ni por casualidad con esas mujeres.

Fred y George se sentían muy orgullosos de Charlie y habían decidido practicar el mismo pasatiempo que él. No eran hombres de una sola mujer, no les gustaban los compromisos ni buscaban uno; todavía eran jóvenes y de la única cosa de la que estaban enamorados perdidamente era de su querida y famosa tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

El menor de los varones, Ronald , se parecía a ellos con respecto a salir y divertirse, pero no le atraía mucho la idea de cambiar de chica a cada pocas horas. Había tenido muchas novias, y por cada una había sentido no solo atracción, sino un cariño especial, pero nunca amor. Su puesto de Auror (y uno de los mejores del cuartel de Inglaterra) le facilitaba el conocer chicas, pero tampoco buscaba un compromiso más allá que de simple pareja. La razón de esto no era la misma que la de Charlie o la de los gemelos; Ron no había encontrado a nadie con quien verdaderamente quisiera estar, pero tampoco se negaba a pasar unas noches con alguna mujer y formar una relación si sentía atraído por ella.

Por último, estaba la menor del clan Weasley, la única mujer nacida en varias generaciones (lo que la convertía en la más consentida de la familia) y quien era conocida mundialmente por su puesto de Cazadora en el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies, Ginebra Weasley.

Era una chica bastante guapa, atractiva y de buena figura, con lo que sumado a su fama que se volvía mas creciente con el paso del tiempo, le había otorgado una inmensa simpatía entre los hombres de Inglaterra, Irlanda, Alemania y en todos a los que había viajado con el equipo. A pesar de esto, su personalidad seguía siendo la misma: era una chica simpática, alegre, divertida, pero toda una fiera cuando la sacaban de quicio, algo que sus hermanos intentaban evitar de buena manera. Había aparecido en varias portadas de diversos periódicos, y hasta había participado en muchas sesiones de fotos luciendo nuevos modelos de ropa exclusiva para una compañía, lo que solo lograba molestar a algunos de sus hermanos por su casi escases de ropa (algo bastante exagerado) y por su interminable simpatía que tenia con los hombres.

A Ginny también le gustaba salir, pero no lo hacía nunca con sus hermanos porque se volvían demasiado protectores con ella, y en vez de bailar en las noches, tenía que permanecer sentada en un rincón con un pelirrojo guardaespaldas que no la dejaba ni siquiera para ir al baño. Había aprendido la lección la primera vez que salió con ellos, y eso que ella en esos años ni estaba en el equipo de las Harpies, pero nunca más volvió a cometer el mismo error, en especial con Charley. En sus noches libres salía con sus amigas del equipo u otras del colegio, como Luna Lovegood, y siempre se iban de cualquier club casi al amanecer. Y lo más alarmante (como pensaba Charlie, y algo con lo que a Ginny le gustaba hacerlo enfadar) era que ella parecía la versión femenina de su hermano en cuanto a la vida "parrandera". Ella no buscaba compromisos, pero tampoco se negaba el placer de conocer y salir con chicos, mucho de los cuales la habían invitado a innumerables fiestas. Había tenido novios, pero al igual que Ron, ninguno era para alguna relación seria. Tampoco significaba que se acostara con ellos a la primera salida; ella era todo lo contrario a una chica fácil y a diferencia de lo que pudieran pensar sus hermanos, ella jamás había tenido sexo, aunque varios chicos con los que había estado pidieron pasar a ese nivel de intimidad. Había caricias, besos bastante ardientes y tocamientos que podían subir la temperatura del lugar si eran dados en el lugar y momento correcto, pero nada más. No se arrepentía de esta decisión, y aunque sus hermanos habían intentado averiguar si aun podían proteger su "pureza"- una palabra de la que ella se burlaba solo para hacerlos enfadar aun mas- o si ya lo daban por algo perdido, Ginny no les hablaba de su vida intima, pero los periódicos y la prensa sacaban fotos constantemente de ella saliendo en la madrugada de un club con un muchacho, y eso daba a entender que Ginebra Weasley ya no era una pequeña e inocente niña. Aun así, su familia sabia la verdad detrás de esas noticias y hasta se habían reído cuando en una foto, el muchacho que salía con Ginny era solo Colin Creeve, un conocido y amigo de la familia, así que poco le importaba a todos lo que la prensa publicara. Pero eso sucedió después de vivir los primeros disgustos que suele traer la fama: antes Ginny solía salir a desmentir cada artículo falso sobre ella, pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que poco era el efecto que hacían sus palabras, así que la gente que verdaderamente la conocía, sabía que casi toda la basura que publicaban los medios era pura mentira, exceptuando al Diario El Quisquilloso.

Una noche de julio, toda la familia Weasley se había reunido en la Madriguera para cenar el gran banquete que Molly había preparado por el regreso de Charlie desde Polonia.

-Esbo fí ke ta weno…- Ron apenas pudo soltar las palabras. Ya había empezado a atacar las piezas de pollo.

-Traga primero y habla después, Ron- Ginny le pasó una servilleta.

-¿Y qué más pasó en Polonia, hijo?

-Fue bastante agitado y más peligroso de lo que pensé –contestó Charlie tomando un poco de jugo antes de seguir- El dragón de Polonia, _**Smok Wawelski,**_es uno de los más peligrosos y difíciles de tratar. Y eso sumado a que casi todas las hembras estaban a punto de dar a luz….

-¿Ayudaste a dar a luz?- preguntó Audrey entre fascinada y estupefacta.

- ¡Claro que no! Hubiera muerto si me acercaba a alguna gestante…- Un escalofrió al recordarlo lo hizo temblar- Los dragones no necesitan ayuda, pero nosotros debemos contar a las nuevas crías, saber si están saludables y verificar que su incremento de población no sea percibida por los muggles. La comunidad de Polonia no le tiene mucho cariño a los **Smok**….

-¿Por qué? – Interrumpió Bill- Sé que nadie le tiene mucho cariño a los dragones…

-A excepción de Hagrid- aclaró Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Hagrid es un caso de uno en un billón…- se rió Fred.

-No me refiero a eso- aclaró Bill- ¿Es que como es posible que los muggles no le tengan cariño a los _**Smok**_ si ni siquiera saben que existen?

-Eso es simple- explico Charlie- Los muggles tiene sus mitos y leyendas, y una de ellas cuentan que este dragón era maligno y devoraba doncellas…

-¿Y pog que a las doncellas?- pregunto Fleur frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé, pero casi todos los mitos constan en que el malvado solo se come a las doncellas y un guerrero es quien las salva. Pero el punto es que esas historias no son ciertas: lo único que es verdadero es que existen los dragones, pero el resto como lo de las doncellas y que tienen 6 patas es completamente falso.

-¿Y qué me dices de lo maligno? ¿Eso es cierto?- se asustó la señora Weasley.

-No, para nada. Esa es otra creencia, pero no es cierta.

-¿Y qué paso después de que dieran a luz?- inquirió Percy.

-ESA fue la parte más complicada de mi trabajo…

-Y seguro esa noche se fue a quitar el estrés con alguna chica…-murmuró Ginny a los gemelos, quienes soltaron una pequeña risa al escucharlo.

-…uno de los dragones que me tocaba atender, no fue precisamente muy amable conmigo- siguió Charlie sin percatarse del breve murmullo de sus hermanos. Alzó la palma de la mano para señalar una pequeña cicatriz. La señora Weasley se tapó la boca con las manos- Tranquila, mamá. Esto es algo común que sucede- Dijo sin darle importancia- Bueno, con mucha paciencia y extrema precaución, analizamos a cada cría y las contamos todas. Algunas habían nacido un poco bajas de peso, por lo que tuvimos que crear una dieta nueva para ellas…

-¿Los dragones necesitan una dieta?- se sorprendió Ron.

-Claro que sí- contestó Ginny en vez de Charlie- Si no tienen el peso adecuado a las primeras semanas de edad, pueden presentar pequeñas molestias como exceso de apetito, falta de sueño, mal temperamento…justo igual que tú, Ron.

El comedor estalló en carcajadas al ver como las orejas del menor de los varones Weasley se pusieron rojas al instante.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Audrey a su cuñada, sin hacer caso a los bufidos de Ron.

- Desde que era pequeña, Charlie siempre me dejaba sus libros o apuntes sobre los dragones- explicó- Son bastante interesantes de estudiar, además que me gustaría observar personalmente a las razas menos comunes…

-¿A ti también ya se te pegó la locura de Hagrid?- preguntó Ron aun con las orejas rojas.

-Dije que me gustaría verlas, no que quisiera criar una. Eso es demasiado peligroso y poco racional…

-Lo que demuestra que Hagrid está loco desde hace varios años- comentó George, haciendo que de nuevo todos los presentes empezaran a reír.

-¿Y llegaste a descubrir alguna raza en extinción en ese país?- habló el señor Weasley apenas las risas cesaron.

-No, no hubo suerte- Charlie soltó un suspiro resignado- . Eso es lo que todavía seguimos investigando.

-Estoy segura que todo el trabajo que haces dará sus frutos, cielo- comentó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Gracias mamá, y yo también espero lo mismo. Con todo el trabajo que he tenido últimamente, apenas tuve tiempo para hacer un pequeño Tour por Polonia…

-¿No habrá sido un pequeño Tour por las mujeres de Polonia?- murmuró Ginny, ocasionando que Ron escuchara y se atorara con el jugo que tomaba. Ella le palmeó la espalda.

-Si fue esa clase de Tour…-empezó Fred

- dudamos mucho que haya sido uno pequeño-terminó George.

Los tres se rieron y Ron se les unió después de recuperar el oxigeno.

El ambiente estuvo bastante relajado y cuando terminaron de cenar, toda la familia se dirigió a la sala a comer el postre de ese día: Tarta de melaza. Ya se había hecho costumbre hacer esta rutina, algo de lo que a todos les gustaba.

-¿De qué se reían en la cena?- preguntó Charlie sentándose en el sofá al lado de Ron.

-Solo comentábamos lo mal que la debes haber pasado por no poder conocer más… "lugares"-Ginny hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos-. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que tendrás mas "lugares"-dijo repitiendo el gesto- por conocer en el futuro.

Charlie frunció el ceño al entender la indirecta.

-Pues para su información, sí pude conocer "lugares", y fueron unos bastantes interesantes y entretenidos…

Ginny enarcó una ceja mientras le daba una mordida a su pastel y se sentaba frente a ellos.

-No necesitas contarme cómo es tu vida sexual, Charlie…

-¿Seguimos hablando de lugares o de mujeres?- preguntó Fred divertido.

-Para Charlie son sinónimos…-dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que nuestra hermanita ha venido con mas chispa esta noche- comentó George sentándose con ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-No es que venga con más chispa, es solo que estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¿Y fueron muggles o brujas?

-Muggle- sonrió Charlie- Solo salí con una, no llegamos a nada más.

-¿Acaso estás perdiendo tu encanto?- se burló uno de los gemelos.

-Ya les conté que estuve bastante liado con todo el trabajo. Las crías de dragón requieren ser observadas continuamente, así que no podía darme el lujo de apartar mi mente de otra cosa que no fueran dragones…

En ese momento, una lechuza entró por una de las ventanas abiertas y se posó en la pequeña mesa que había en el medio. El resto de la familia voltearon las cabezas para observar la lechuza.

-Qué raro que lleguen cartas en la noche...-dijo Bill acercándose desde la esquina en que había estado hablando con sus padres.

-Tiene el emblema de Hogwarts- se extrañó Ron quitándole a la lechuza un gran fajo de pergaminos. Apenas la liberó de la correspondencia, el ave emprendió el vuelo otra vez.

-Pues aquí ya no hay nadie que siga yendo al colegio.

-Una es para Bill, Charlie, Los gemelos, Ginny, Percy, Audrey- contó Ron mientras les pasaba la carta a sus hermanos- esto es para mamá y papá, y aquí también hay uno para mí.

-Al paguecer soy la única sin cagta…-Fleur se cruzó de brazos acercándose a su esposo para ver de cerca el sobre.

-Mi amor, al parecer son solo para los que han estudiado en Hogwarts- sonrió Bill a su mujer.

-Es una invitación- explicó Ron observando el contenido. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

"_Estimado Señor Ronald Weasley:_

_Debido a una reciente propuesta hecha por el Director, Albus Dumblendore, el Consejo Estudiantil y el Ministerio de Magia ha aceptado realizar la primera reunión de ex – alumnos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Es un placer informarle que usted está invitado a la primera ceremonia que dará inicio a lo que esperamos se vuelva una costumbre cada año en nuestro colegio._

_Lo esperamos el día 30 de julio a partir de las 19:00 horas en el Vestíbulo Hogwarts._

_Atte._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_PD: Debido a precauciones de seguridad, es necesario llevar esta carta para poder ingresar a nuestros terrenos._

-Todas dicen lo mismo, a excepción del remitente: La mía va dirigida para mí y mi esposa…

-Al menos no me quedagué sola ese día…

-Es una lástima que no se puedan llevar invitados- suspiró Ginny con voz resignada- pero al menos podremos ver a todos nuestros ex– compañeros de casas…

-¿Y acaso tenias alguien en mente para llevar?- se molestó Charlie.

-Tengo una larga lista- respondió - una lista que no es de tu incumbencia…

-Pero…

-Charlie, ya deja de controlar a Ginny. Ya es bastante grandecita para saber lo que hace-intervino Bill –. Además, yo sé que ella sabe cuidarse muy bien sola- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermana. Ella le sonrió –Bien, regresando al tema, creo que la gran reunión atraerá bastantes periodistas, y estoy seguro de que publicarán algo sobre esto en el Profeta…

-¿De qué hablas, hijo?

- Pues que si invitaron a todos los ex – estudiantes de Hogwarts, es un hecho de que él también habrá recibido la carta.

-Deja de dar vueltas y dinos a dónde quieres llegar-lo apuró uno de los gemelos.

-No es tan difícil, me refiero a Harry Potter.

-¿Harry Potter? ¿El salvador del mundo mágico? – preguntó Audrey completamente sorprendida.

-¿Qué otro Harry Potter conoces?- se rió Ginny mientras volvía a comer otro pedazo de su tarta- Personalmente, yo pienso que no irá. Casi nunca está en Inglaterra ni para las reuniones de los Aurores.

-Eso es en parte cierto- asintió Ron- pero es que es solicitado por distintos países, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa viajando.

-Aun así, tú me contaste que ni se presentó hace años en la celebración que tuvo el cuartel para felicitar a Kingsley en su nuevo puesto como Jefe de Aurores…

-Parece un tipo bastante serio- admitió su hermano- No he hablado mucho con él, pero se ve que es alguien con quien no podrías tener una charla más que de trabajo. Desde que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts y se graduó en la Academia de Aurores, no para mucho en Inglaterra.

-Yo digo que es una persona responsable y trabajadora- intervino Percy con voz solemne- Sabe que antes de cualquier distracción o diversión, viene primero el trabajo que rinde al Ministerio. Deberías aprender un poco de él, Ron.

-Percy, por si no lees los periódicos o no has visto las placas, yo estoy calificado por el propio Ministro como uno de los mejores Aurores del Escuadrón- aclaró Ron frunciendo el ceño a su hermano mayor.

-Y también uno de los mejores de toda Inglaterra- añadió Ginny mirando de la misma forma a su hermano- Y con respecto al tema de Potter, desde niño siempre fue así. Recuerdo que no era muy hablador y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el despacho de Dumblendore…

-Seguro lo entrenaba desde el colegio para enfrentarse a Voldemort- supuso Charlie.

-Pero aun así, su personalidad fue de alguien distante, no le gustaba mucho tener compañía. Y por lo que se lee en los periódicos, tampoco da entrevistas. Parece que no le agradan mucho los periodistas

-A ti también te desagradan los periodistas, Ginny- le recordó su padre.

-Odio las noticias falsas que solo buscan vender en vez de informar la verdad-sentenció con voz grave- La única en la que confío es en Luna y en su periódico.

-Pero El Quisquilloso no es un periódico que se tome mucho en serio…Luna es un poco rara al elegir sus artículos- comentó Percy, ganándose otra mirada fría de su hermana.

-Odio estar de acuerdo con Percy, y ustedes lo saben muy bien- dijo George- pero Luna es rara. Aun así, creo que eso es lo que nos agrada a todos de ella: que es una persona que no le importa lo que la gente diga, solo expresa lo que piensa.

-Exacto. Ella solo cree en cosas extrañas, pero eso no la hace una mala persona. Ella es una buena periodista, y en cada entrevista que ha hecho, siempre pone la conversación tal y como está, sin cambiar detalles ni tergiversar las opiniones de otros. Potter debió averiguar eso antes de negarle la entrevista en la que Luna estaba bastante interesada por hacerle.

-Puede que estuviera ocupado…

-¿Ocupado en una pastelería pidiendo solo una tarta de melaza? – dijo Ginny en tono irónico-Luna se le acercó para hablarle, pero Potter apenas y le prestó atención. No la dejó decir ni dos palabras antes de desaparecerse del lugar- bufó – Yo sé que Luna no lo menciona, pero ella quería hacerle una entrevista desde hace años y anhelaba mucho una exclusiva de él en su periódico.

-Puede que se haya vuelto un engreído con toda la fama- dijo Fred.

-Eso es algo que no podemos asegurar- comentó la señora Weasley-Es mejor conocer primero a alguien antes de sacar nuestras conclusiones. No es bueno tener prejuicios sobre la gente sin saber cómo son en realidad. Además, deben recordar que fue él quien salvo a su hermana de la cámara de los secretos.

-Fueron Ron y él, mamá- le recordó Ginny.

-Bueno, la verdad es que él no quería que bajara a la Cámara- dijo Ron- Pero me acuerdo que prácticamente lo amenacé con golpearlo si trataba de impedírmelo. A las finales, lo que me impidió avanzar fue ese muro de piedras…

-Pero pudo cambiar en todos estos años…

-Aun así, su madre tiene razón muchachos- masculló el Señor Weasley-Por lo que me ha contado Dumblendore, le tiene mucho cariño y respeto a Harry y se nota que lo estima bastante por como habla de él.

-Todos en el colegio sabíamos que Potter era el alumno favorito de Dumblendore. A varios de los profesores también les caía bien.

-Excepto por Snape- aclaró Ron-. Aunque él odiaba a todos los gryffindors.

Estuvieron conversando sobre el tema por unos minutos más, hasta que Percy y Audrey fueron los primeros en partir.

-Bueno, yo también tengo que irme- dijo Ginny observando su reloj- Mañana tengo entrenamiento con el equipo a primera hora de la mañana.

-Yo tengo una con el resto del cuartel- agregó Ron.

-Nosotros debemos ir a la Tienda a exhibir los nuevos productos- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo solo quiero ir a dormir- bostezó Bill.

-Y yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana, pero estoy cansado por el viaje- concluyó Charlie.

- Todos mis hijos me salieron bastante ocupados- dijo la Señora Weasley sonriendo mientras abrazaba a cada uno de ellos en el recibidor.

-No te preocupes, mamá- Ron le dio un beso antes de ponerse su abrigo- Nos vemos este sábado en Hogwarts. Supongo que tu y papá irán.

-Por supuesto, hijo. Claro que iremos- respondió Arthur.

Después de salir de la casa de sus padres, cada uno de los hermanos Weasley empezaron a desaparecerse. Ron y Ginny aparecieron juntos en un parque.

- A veces pienso que convendría mas si nos apareciéramos directamente en nuestras casas - sonrió Ginny cuando empezaron a caminar-Pero en esos momentos me hago recordar que el caminar juntos tiene sus ventajas.

-Y también debes recordar que no es conveniente que camines sola a estas horas- le dijo Ron- Estoy seguro que los demás también duermen tranquilos al saber que vivimos cerca.

-Yo puedo protegerme muy bien, Ron. Pero tampoco me quejó- se encogió de hombros- Me gusta caminar un rato contigo, aunque hay momentos en que también desearía hacerlo sola.

-Pero hoy no es una de esas noches ¿cierto?

-No, hoy no.

-¿Y hay algo nuevo que quisieras contarme?- preguntó mientras doblaban una esquina.

-¿Aparte de que las Arpías le ganaran a los Chuddley Cannons la próxima semana?

Ron se rió.

-Eso lo dudo, hermanita.

-¿De qué lado estás tú?

-Del tuyo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- pero ese domingo pondré todo mi empeño para que no se note mi preferencia por el equipo contrario.

Ginny le dio un golpe en el hombro. Ron volvió a reírse.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?- dijo fingiendo dolor en su brazo.

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta- se burló Ginny sin expresión de enfado por lo que había dicho su hermano. Parecía más bien que estuviera divirtiéndose con sus cometarios- ¿Y tú no me tienes nada que contar? ¿Qué pasó con esa chica que me presentaste la vez pasada?

-¿Amber? Bueno, lo dejamos ayer. Nos divertíamos juntos y hasta teníamos los mismos gustos, pero ambos sabíamos que la relación no daba para más. Nos va mejor solo como amigos.

-Ella me cae muy bien. Espero que aun pueda verla.

-A ella también le agradas.

-¿Eso significa que ahora estas nuevamente soltero?

-Justo igual que tú, enana- admitió- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Michael?

-Trato de no verlo- suspiró su hermana- Sabes que es demasiado controlador, y lo que menos me gusta es que me controlen.

-Yo te lo advertí, Ginny.

-Lo sé- cruzaron otra calle y siguieron caminado- pero es que tenía que darle una oportunidad. Michael tiene lo suyo, no es un súper modelo, pero es guapo. Además se mostraba tan amable la vez que nos volvimos a encontrar…

-Cuando dices que tiene lo suyo- la cortó Ron deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente- no te refieres a que él y tú…

-A ti tampoco te incumbe mi vida sexual, Ron- le espetó Ginny-Pero ya supones que la respuesta es no. Tú eres el único que sabe que aún no he debutado en ese terreno. Y prefiero que sea así; no quiero volver a tener a Charlie detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Es mejor que se quedé con la duda de saber que tengo una vida sexual bastante activa. No le has dicho nada ¿cierto?- preguntó con voz amenazante.

-No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados con respecto a ese tema-la tranquilizó reanudando la marcha de nuevo- Pero ¿Michael te sigue buscando?

-No tanto como cuando estábamos juntos, pero aun lo hace.

-Miéntele. Dile que sales con otro.

-Ya lo hice- Ginny soltó un suspiro resignado- Pero no me cree ni la mitad de… ¡Oh no!-chilló de repente, haciendo que las pocas personas que andaban por ahí la observaran con el ceño fruncido, y que Ron se sobresaltara cogiendo la varita en su bolsillo-Michael debió recibir también una invitación a Hogwarts…

-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera, Ginny…

-Lo siento. Pero no quiero que me siga en la ceremonia.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-Y yo no quiero ver al idiota rondándote.

-¿Podríamos ir juntos, Ron?-Le pidió Ginny deteniéndose después de cruzar una pista- Si nos aparecemos juntos, pensará que me estas vigilando. Es tan cobarde que ni se acercará a mí a 100 metros de distancia.

-¿No crees que será un poco extraño llevar de pareja a tu hermano?

-¿Y si llevamos a Luna? Seriamos un trío y no una pareja.

-¿Ya lo has intentado todo para librarte de Michael?

-Ron, van cinco veces que le he echado el Mocomurciélago… ¡CINCO!- exclamó enseñándole los cinco dedos de la palma de su mano- y aun así no me deja en paz…

-Sí que es persistente-dijo retomando la caminata otra vez- Esta bien, pero solo será un rato. Yo también quiero divertirme el sábado y no podré hacerlo si te tengo de sombra durante toda la noche.

Ginny le golpeó nuevamente el brazo, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Hey! Eso sí me dolió- se quejó Ron, pero soltando una risa al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-Que buen hermano eres…

-Vamos, Ginny, sabes que no lo dije en serio- dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- Además, estarás entre amigos. Luna estará todo el tiempo contigo si se lo pides y hasta quizá conozcas a alguien esa noche. Mira- dijo con voz más baja cuando pasaron cerca de unas señoras- Solo encuentra un chico, baila con él y asegúrate que Michael te vea. Así le haces creer que es tu nueva conquista. Matas dos lechuzas de un tiro: te diviertes con ese alguien y te libras del acosador.

-Pero olvidas que ya conozco a todos allí- le recordó Ginny- Han sido mis compañeros de colegio.

-Pero puede que los veas en una perspectiva distinta- la animó Ron- A muchos no los has visto en años, por lo que puedes llevarte una sorpresa cuando los veas tan cambiados…

-Me gusta que seas tan optimista, Ron-le sonrió Ginny- Siempre le ves el lado bueno a las cosas…

-Tú también, enana, cuando estás en tus mejores días.

Caminaron unos minutos más antes de detenerse en una calle abierta.

-Bien, adiós Ron, es hora de tomar una ruta distinta.

-Y yo de seguir de frente- señaló con un dedo la calle delante de ellos- Nos vemos en unos días.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y partieron por caminos separados. Ginny volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj y soltó otro suspiro. Todavía le quedaban unas cinco cuadras por caminar antes de llegar a su departamento, por lo que apremió más el paso.

oooooooooooo

-¡Al fin llegaste!

-Y veo que tu ya lo hiciste en la mañana-contestó el hombre que recién entraba por la puerta con un baúl en mano y una lechuza en el hombro.

-Quería volver a Londres lo más rápido posible-sonrió la mujer castaña sentándose en el sofá- Extrañé mucho el país y estoy segura que tu también.

El hombre solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras desaparecía su equipaje con un movimiento de varita.

-Harry, en realidad espero que esta vez la estadía aquí dure más tiempo- dijo la mujer con voz un poco más seria.

-Hermione, tu puedes quedarte aquí por el resto de tu vida si así lo deseas. No es necesario que me acompañes en los viajes.

-Lo sé, pero es que las misiones a las que te mandan me dejan tanto por investigar- contestó con un brillo de nostalgia en la mirada- El cadáver que hallamos en la última de ellas tenía una fisionomía bastante peculiar…

-Ya, te he escuchado decir esa oración cientos de veces- la interrumpió Harry sentándose a su lado, haciendo que la lechuza planeara por la habitación hasta salir de la casa.

-¡Pero es que es cierto!- se quejó- Tu no lo entiendes porque no eres Antropólogo.

-Se supone que eres sanadora.

-Pero me especializo en la antropología mágica-aclaró ella.

-No sé cómo pudiste estar tantos años estudiando Aritmancia- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina- Con solo ver tus libros, me marean ver demasiadas fórmulas…

-Pero la antropología física es lo que te ayuda a descifrar varios casos- respondió con voz más grave- Extrañaré al equipo que tenía en Irlanda. Eran muy buenos en su trabajo.

-Aquí también puedes tener otro equipo-repuso Harry mientras calentaba un poco de agua- Estoy seguro que Kingsley te dejará a cargo del mejor equipo forense de Inglaterra.

-Eso es lo que estoy pensando. Le puedo pedir un trabajo permanente en el país- Hermione lo miró un momento con expresión interrogante- ¿Tu no piensas quedarte aquí?

El se dio un tiempo para dar su respuesta.

-Aun no lo sé- contestó al cabo de unos minutos- La verdad es que viajar todo el tiempo ya me está incomodando bastante. Siempre debo adaptarme al estilo de los Aurores extranjeros.

-Pero tú eres siempre el Jefe.

-Sí, y como jefe, sé que sería una completa estupidez de mi parte intentar cambiarlos de la noche a la mañana.

-Pero ganaste más conocimiento trabajando con esos Aurores.

-Sí, pero creo que ya fue suficiente conocimiento para toda una vida- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eso significa que te vas a quedar?

-Eso significa que lo estoy pensando- sonrió a su vez Harry- Por ahora, lo único que me preocupa es que la prensa no se percate que estoy en el país.

-Pues no ha salido nada sobre ti en las noticias- contestó tomando el control remoto de la mesa y encendiendo el televisor-Nada, absolutamente nada- dijo cambiando los canales con flojera-El viaje en avión y en taxi ha funcionado muy bien. Y Grinmauld Place es el mejor lugar para que nadie te encuentre.

-Se lo debo a mi padrino-suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. En sus ojos apareció cierta nostalgia.

-Yo también lo extraño mucho, Harry- él no contestó-Bien, te dejo. Será mejor que me vaya de una vez.

-¿No deseas quedarte? Todavía puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Eres un buena amigo, Harry, pero esta vez paso- respondió levantándose del sofá –Por cierto, espero que vayas el sábado a Hogwarts.

-¿Tenias que dejar este tema para el final?- bufó Harry cuando la observó caminar a la chimenea.

-Bien, veo que te entusiasmó mucho la idea de Dumblendore-ella se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de introducirse al lugar- Te dejaré con todo ese entusiasmo esta noche. Ya le dije que estabas encantado de ir…

-¡Hermione!

Pero ella ya había desaparecido tras unas llamas verdes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Espero que les haya gustado. Pensaba escribir el segundo capítulo, pero no sé si quieren que lo continúe. Ya mis clases en la U van a empezar, por lo que no tendría tiempo en realidad para escribir, pero tengo algunos días libres antes de que eso suceda, y en ese tiempo puedo alcanzar a escribir el segundo capítulo y hacerme un hueco para seguir con la historia. Todo depende de ustedes.**

**Espero sus reviews con todo lo que tengan para comentar, lo apreciaré mucho y serán bien recibidos.**

**Y otra cosa: con Hermione tuve problemas para elegir su trabajo; quería algo que justificara que trabaje al lado de Harry, por lo que se me ocurrió la idea de hacerla una antropóloga física forense (lo sé, muy rebuscado) pero me pareció perfecto para la situación. Soy de ver muchas series, y una que me gusta es Bones, donde la protagonista, llamada Brenan, es una antropóloga que trabaja al lado de un agente del FBI (Booth), y con un equipo, son los que resuelven varios casos. **

**Les recomiendo la serie, es muy buena. Mi amiga me la recomendó hace tiempo y hasta mi hermano la vio antes que yo, y puedo decir que no se han equivocado en cuanto a gustos.**

**Bien, hasta la próxima actualización! De ustedes depende que se continúe esta historia =)**

**Mis mejores deseos a todos ;)**


	2. Un encuentro no oficial

**Bueno, pensaba subir este capítulo hoy en la tarde, pero se me fue la conexión a Internet así que tuve que esperar a que volviera. Lamento la tardanza pero, como mencioné antes, ya comenzaron las clases en la U por lo que dispongo de menos tiempo. Aun así, me alegró mucho saber que desean que continúe con esta historia, por lo que hice todo lo posible por tener un tiempo para seguir escribiendo…y funcionó ;) Gracias a mis lectores invisibles (que espero que se animen a aparecer y me digan lo que piensan de este capítulo) y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, lo aprecio mucho^^ y gracias por el apoyo que mostraron. Creo que contesté todos los reviews el sábado y no sé si 5 reviews por un capitulo sea bastante, pero para mí sí lo fue =) Aun asi, espero conseguir esta vez mas que 5 reviews con este capítulo xD**

**Por otra parte, aquí habrá un encuentro entre dos personas (ustedes ya se podrán imaginar a quienes me refiero, pero lo dejaré así) y era algo que ya tenía hecho en mi cabeza desde que pensé en esta historia. Primero estaba insegura de la situación en que esto sucedería, pero después me convencí de que era lo mejor. Si ahora no saben lo que quiero decir con el título de este capítulo, lo sabrán a medida que vayan leyendo. Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Tengo unas cosas más que agregar, pero lo haré al final ;) Ahora los dejo leer.**

**OooooooooooOooooo**

**Un encuentro no oficial**

El viernes por la mañana, Ginny y Luna habían acordado reunirse en el centro de Londres para hacer unas compras antes del día de la reunión. Luna ya la esperaba sentada en las afueras de un restaurante.

-¿Necesitas vestirte así siempre que vamos a Londres?- preguntó ella con aire distraído mientras señalaba su atuendo.

-Ya no puedo caminar como una persona normal por las calles, Luna- le explicó Ginny ajustándose la gorra que llevaba para ocultar su llamativo cabello pelirrojo- ¿Te imaginas si Rita Sketter aparece detrás de esa tienda?

-No creo que Rita camine por Londres muggle; por cierto, ajústate bien los lentes, se te están cayendo…

Ginny gruñó mientras hacía lo que le dijo su amiga.

-Pareces un chico- sonrió Luna.

-No era la impresión que quería causar, pero eso me basta- resopló Ginny. Ambas empezaron a caminar viendo los escaparates de las tiendas.

-¿Y exactamente qué necesitas comprar?

-Aparte de un vestido, debo comprar unas nuevas botas de Quidditch, un guante de guardián nuevo que me pidió Ron y un traje de gala para mi padre.

-Para esas cosas tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon- comentó Luna entrando de improviso a una tienda. Ginny ya estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga siempre hiciera eso sin avisarle, por lo que solo meneó la cabeza mientras la seguía.

-Lo haremos después de encontrar nuestros vestidos… ¿Cuál es el que te llamó la atención?- preguntó observando a Luna escoger uno de las perchas.

-¿Qué te parece este?- dijo mostrándole uno de color amarillo, rojo y verde. El modelo del vestido no era tan malo…pero los colores lo hacían ver demasiado excéntrico.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

-No creo que sea el indicado para una ceremonia.

-Mmm, creo que tienes razón- contestó devolviendo el vestido a su lugar- ¿Y qué te parece este?- dijo sacando otro.

-Demasiado pomposito - se rió Ginny.

-¿Buscamos en otra tienda?

Ella asintió.

Caminaron por más de una hora sin haber comprado absolutamente nada, pero ambas parecían ni darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido. Volvieron a entrar a una tienda, más grande que las anteriores que habían visitado, y se pusieron de inmediato a observar las ropas.

-Me gusta esta chaqueta- dijo Ginny ubicándose frente a un espejo y observando cómo le quedaba.

-Disculpe, señor, pero esa ropa es solo para mujeres- dijo la voz de una asistente acercándose a ellas.

Luna no pudo evitar reírse al ver la mueca que hizo Ginny con los labios.

-Yo soy una mujer- respondió bajándose los lentes para que le viera el rostro.

La asistente se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita, no era mi intención incomodarla…

-No fue su culpa- intervino Luna- La culpa la tiene mi amiga por vestirse así, se nota que necesita con urgencia un cambio de look… ¿Podría ayudarnos a elegir algo para ella?

-Por supuesto- dijo de inmediato la mujer y las guió por otro lado de la tienda.

Llegaron hasta los vestidores y la asistente les pidió que la esperaran unos minutos. Por mientras, Luna siguió observando los trajes que había alrededor.

-Bien, esto es lo nuevo que nos ha llegado hoy - explicó la chica una vez regresó con una gran masa de ropa sobre sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué estas ropas no están colgadas en el escaparate principal?- preguntó Ginny cogiendo una bonita blusa del montón de ropa.

-Acaban de llegar hace unos minutos. Si quiere pude probárselos…yo le puedo seguir trayendo otros modelos si estos no le gustan- dijo un poco nerviosa. Ginny supuso que la pobre chica todavía trataba de enmendar el error que había cometido hace unos minutos.

-No se preocupe, primero me probaré estas- le sonrió, cogiendo el montón y entrando a un vestidor.

-¿Desea que le traiga algo también a usted?- escuchó otra vez la voz de la chica.

-De hecho, sí- contestó Luna- Bueno, mi amiga y yo hemos estado buscando un par de vestidos.

-¿Alguna ocasión en especial?

-Es una reunión de ex –alumnos. Una especie de ceremonia…

-Ok, ya entiendo.

-Pero que no sean vestidos excéntricos ni pomposos, a mi amiga no le gustan.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mientras se quitaba el gorro y los lentes.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que salió finalmente del vestidor con un nuevo conjunto de ropa.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó mirando a Luna, que estaba sentada frente a ella con una revista en la mano.

- ¡Te ves muy bien!- dijo levantando la mirada para observarla detenidamente, hasta que detuvo su vista en los pies- Creo que ese pantalón iría mucho mejor con unas botas…

-Yo también pensé lo mismo.

-Bien, pediremos que nos traigan algunos modelos de calzado.

Ginny ya no sabía cuántas veces había entrado y salido del vestidor, y mucho menos cuantos pantalones y camisetas ya se había probado.

-¿Sabes? Se suponía que solo habíamos venido a comprar un par de vestidos- comentó Ginny saliendo una vez mas del vestidor, lanzándole una falda en la cara a Luna.

- ¡Oh! ¡Esto esta hermoso!- exclamó ella cogiéndola con las manos- ¿Por qué no te la has probado?

-Pensé que te gustaría más a ti que a mí- contesto sentándose a su costado.

-Que bien me conoces- sonrió Luna mientras corría al vestidor a probárselo.

-Y también pruébate esto- Ginny le alcanzó una blusa por encima de la puerta.

-A este paso, compraremos más de lo que habíamos planeado- escuchó decir a Luna a través de la puerta.

-A este paso, compraremos todo menos lo que habíamos venido a buscar-aclaró Ginny.

- La asistente ya trajo los vestidos, puedes ir eligiendo alguno que te guste.

Ella los buscó a su alrededor y los encontró colgados cerca de una percha.

-¿Qué te parecen?- preguntó Luna- Me aseguré que ninguno fuera pomposito ni…

-¡Están geniales, Luna!- la interrumpió Ginny cogiendo uno de un tono esmeralda que llamó su atención.

-Bien, al parecer hice un buen trabajo,

Pasaron unos minutos más probándose los vestidos y recogiendo las prendas que iban a llevarse. Cuando finalmente salieron de la tienda dándole las gracias a la asistente que las había ayudado, ya llevaban más de ocho bolsas en la mano repleta de ropas.

-¿Podemos guardar estas bolsas en tu cartera? – preguntó Ginny un poco incómoda por el exceso de equipaje.

-Espérate a que lleguemos al Caldero Chorreante.

-Déjame acomodarme bien el gorro y los lentes.

Como era usual, el Caldero estaba lleno de gente que conversaba sentada en unas mesas. Para Ginny y Luna fue fácil escabullirse entre ellos antes de entrar al callejón Diagon.

-¿Y qué hacemos primero?- preguntó Luna mientras metía las bolsas mágicamente reducidas en su cartera.

-Primero vayamos a comprar el traje de gala a mi padre. Seguro encontramos uno perfecto para él en Madam Malkins.

Caminaron por las calles atestadas de magos hasta encontrar la tienda que buscaban. Cuando entraron, vieron en un rincón alejado a la dueña del lugar ayudando a un tipo con capucha a elegir un traje.

-Este traje quedaría perfecto para ti, querido-comentó la señora Malkins mostrándole uno.

- ¿No tiene uno en un tono un poco más oscuro?

-Claro, deja que mis ayudantes te busquen uno.

El tipo asintió mientras Madam Malkin mandaba a una de sus chicas a que le buscaran el traje.

-Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -Pregunto la señora dirigiéndose a la entrada una vez que se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas.

-Sí, hemos venido a buscar un traje de gala para…

-Para la ceremonia en Hogwarts ¿cierto?- terminó la mujer con una sonrisa- Toda la semana he tenido clientes que han venido a comprase uno por aquí. ¿Puedo saber para quien es el traje?

-Para mi padre- contestó Ginny acomodándose bien los lentes.

- ¿Tiene las medidas de su padre?- Ginny asintió- Bien, acompáñenme por aquí.

Caminaron hacia la misma esquina donde estaba el otro comprador, pero un poco alejadas de él. Vieron a Madam Malkin buscar entre los estantes y escoger unos modelos.

-Aquí tienes, solo dime cual es el que eliges…

Ginny vio los trajes que la señora le pasó, y aunque no se veían mal, se notaba que eran de segunda mano. Sabía que su padre alguna vez había tenido que comprar uno de esos trajes y que el dinero en esos tiempos no bastaba para nada mejor, pero desde hace tiempo ella se había encargado de que eso cambiara, ella y sus hermanos. Todos tuvieron que pasar sus años de colegio estudiando con objetos de segunda mano, con varitas prestadas, con ropa regalada o usada, con libros desgastados, compartiendo escobas, etc. Todavía recordaba el baile de Navidad que hubo en Hogwarts por el torneo de los tres magos; ella aun estaba en tercero por lo que no le permitían ir, pero sus hermanos corrían con otra suerte. Sintió en especial tristeza por Ron al ver el traje de gala que le había mandado su madre: uno con bastantes volantes que parecía hecho en la era arcaica (citando exactamente las palabras de su hermano). Pero esos años ya habían terminado, así que a pesar de que su padre se quejara, le compraría lo mejor que hubiera en la tienda, sin importarle los galeones que costara.

-¿No tiene algo de mejor calidad?- le preguntó a Madam Malkin mientras le devolvía los trajes que le había ofrecido.

-¡Claro que los tengo! Pero… ¿segura que quieres comprarlos?- Ginny se dio cuenta que la dueña del lugar miraba su atuendo. Bueno, quizá la polera y el buzo que traía puesto estuvieran un poco desgastados, y quizá todo el conjunto que llevaba la hiciera ver como alguien pobre de lo que no era en realidad, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño detrás de los lentes: si esa señora supiera quién era…

-Estoy completamente segura- dijo tratando de no sonar molesta por su comentario.

-Está bien, te traeré otros- contestó no muy convencida por la respuesta de Ginny.

Madam Malkin regresó unos segundos después con nuevos trajes y Ginny se dispuso a elegir uno.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Luna - No dejes que te moleste lo que dijo, ella no sabe que…

-Sí, lo sé- respondió con hastío- pero aun así, eso no hace que olvide los malos recuerdos sobre las necesidades que solía tener mi familia…

-Debió ser muy duro ser pobre- comentó Luna con aire distraído mientras le ayudaba a elegir un traje-Estar rodeada de 6 hermanos y tener que usar sus túnicas para el colegio, además de ser la única mujer…

Ginny solo asintió. Ya estaba acostumbrada desde hace años a los comentarios tan directos de su amiga, pero aun así se sentía un poco incómoda con algunos de ellos; incluso los gemelos habían sentido lo mismo y eso que ellos son los que nunca sienten vergüenza por nada. Se quedaron en silencio un rato y Ginny lo aprovechó para concentrase en elegir un traje.

Unos minutos después, vieron como el tipo con capucha le pagaba a Madam Malkin mientras se llevaba el traje que acababa de comprar. La campanilla de la tienda sonó cuando salió por la puerta.

-¿Ya tienen decidido lo que quieren llevarse?- preguntó la dueña acercándose nuevamente a ellas.

-Sí, nos llevaremos este traje.

Después de pagarle unos galeones, volvieron a salir al callejón Diagon, dejando a Madam Malkin sorprendida por el dinero que le habían dado.

-Bien, ahora solo nos queda pasar por la tienda de artículos de Quidditch…

-¿No podemos ir a comer primero?- sugirió Luna.

-Yo también lo desearía, pero solo falta una parada más…

-¿Te parece bien que nos encontremos en el Caldero Chorreante? Quiero aprovechar para comprar de paso unas nuevas plumas y después almorzamos allí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías comprar eso? Bueno, no importa, terminaremos más rápido si nos dividimos- Ginny se ajustó nuevamente la gorra y los lentes- ¿Todo está en su lugar?- le preguntó a Luna antes de que se fuera.

-Si a lo que te refieres es que si aun pareces un chico, pues sí- sonrió ella alejándose - Te veo luego.

Ginny dio media vuelta y tomó el camino contrario. Sabía que adonde se encaminaba, era el lugar más visitado por todos los compradores en el callejón Diagon, así que debía tener especial precaución en que nadie se diera cuenta de su disfraz. Al llegar a la tienda, vio los usuales posters de los equipos mundiales de la liga de Quiddicth. Se acercó a verlos detenidamente junto a una multitud que también se apiñaba a admirarlos. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a su rostro cuando vio que en uno de ellos aparecía ella sobre una escoba con el uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies. Costaba más de diez galeones ya que incluía un autógrafo suyo.

-¿Deseas comprarlo?- preguntó el dueño de la tienda, un señor ya entrado en edad se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Por qué le has puesto un precio tan caro?

-Lo vale- dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Aunque no lo creas, hay gente que está dispuesta a pagar mucho más. Lo que les ofrezco es casi una burla…-con una breve inclinación de cabeza, el anciano le hizo una seña para que entrara a un apartado de la tienda, un poco más alejado del resto de clientes -¿Qué le puedo ofrecer hoy?

-Necesito unas botas nuevas- explicó Ginny observando las vitrinas.

-¿Para el juego del Domingo?

-Así es, las que tengo ya caducaron en el último partido.

-La felicito por la victoria del equipo. ¿Desea algo más?

-Sí, necesito también unos nuevos guantes de guardián; son para mi hermano.

El anciano asintió y se dispuso a traerle lo que había pedido. Mientras esperaba, Ginny siguió revisando las vitrinas. El señor Alphonse, que justamente también era el dueño de la tienda, era el único que sabía quién era la persona que se ocultaba tras los lentes. La verdad era que eso era de bastante ayuda; muchas veces Alphonse la había rescatado de ser descubierta cuando tenía que comprar nuevos artículos de Quidditch. También conocía a Ron, pero su hermano esta vez no había podido ir por un asunto de trabajo. Caminando de espaldas, distraída con sus propios pensamientos, chocó con alguien detrás de ella. La persona la sujetó por los hombros

-Lo siento, yo…

-Fíjate por dónde vas- respondió con voz brusca el hombre, soltándola de inmediato.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió un poco al ver que era el mismo tipo de la tienda de Madam Malkin. Fijó su mirada en su rostro, pero él también usaba unos lentes que le tapaban casi la mitad de la cara.

-Ya le pedí disculpas, así que no tiene por qué contestarme de esa manera- bufó ella alejándose unos pasos más de él.

-Solo le daba una advertencia…

-No necesito de ellas, y menos de una que venga de parte de un desconocido…

Él estuvo a puno de contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por la voz del señor Alphonse.

-Señorita, aquí tiene los guantes y las botas que me pidió. Si quiere puede probárselas para asegurarse de que le quedan.

-Gracias Alphonse- contestó Ginny dándole la espalda nuevamente a la persona delante de ella y sentándose en un taburete que le ofreció el anciano para probarse sus nuevas botas.

El tipo la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se sacaba las zapatillas que tenía puestas.

-¿Usted es una mujer?- preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-¿Tiene algún problema con eso?- contestó sin mirarlo- ¿O acaso no se dio cuenta de la voz para nada masculina que tengo?

-Pensé que podría ser un problema con su garganta- Ginny no le contestó- Como sea, no es importante. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que averiguar por qué una chica se viste de esa manera.

Ginny trató de contar hasta diez para calmarse y no hechizar al hombre irrespetuoso que tenía enfrente, pero solo llegó hasta cinco antes de contestarle.

-Como usted dijo, no es importante. A mí tampoco me interesa saber el motivo por el que se oculta detrás de eso lentes…a no ser que le tenga miedo a su propio reflejo-murmuró en voz más baja. No sabía si él había escuchado lo último que dijo, pero al alzar la cabeza para mirarlo, pudo ver que una sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro.

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted- dijo arrodillándose delante de ella y observándola fijamente a través del cristal de sus oscuros lentes-Yo también desconozco el motivo por el que usted se oculta tras unos lentes y ese gorro…del cual se le está cayendo un mechón - dijo alzando una mano hacia ella y acomodando el pequeño mechón de cabello pelirrojo detrás de una oreja. Ginny sintió un cosquilleo cuando el tipo rozó con sus dedos la piel de su mejilla. Ella se alejó un poco de él, acomodándose la gorra sin tratar de parecer nerviosa por el reciente contacto, mientras veía que él retiraba rápidamente su mano y se volvía a poner de pie.

-Buenos tardes, señor. Qué bueno verlo de nuevo por aquí- intervino Alphonse cuando los dos se quedaron callados. Ginny se había olvidado completamente de la presencia del anciano. Al verle el rostro, vio que una expresión divertida marcaba sus viejas facciones.

-Hola, Alphonse – contestó el hombre aclarándose la garganta y apartando la vista de Ginny- Sí, acabo de regresar hace unos días a Inglaterra.

-Espero que su estadía aquí dure más tiempo.

-Lo pensaré. ¿Sabes si la escoba…?

-Por supuesto, me acaba de llegar esta mañana. Ahora se lo traigo.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse callados mientras Alphonse salía del apartado otra vez. Ginny se concentró en calzarse las botas mientras escuchaba los pasos del tipo a su alrededor. A veces podía sentir que fijaba su vista en ella, pero cuando por fin decidió alzar la mirada, sólo vio su espalda inclinada sobre un escaparate. Afortunadamente, Alphonse regresó a los dos minutos dejando caer sobre el mostrador un gran paquete en forma de escoba.

-¿Otra escoba nueva?- preguntó Ginny al verla.

-No cualquier escoba- sonrió el anciano mientras habría un poco el paquete. Ginny se levantó para poder mirar mejor y casi se cae sobre el taburete al ver qué clase de escoba era.

-¡Es una Saeta Fénix nivel elite!- exclamó tapándose la boca con las manos y acercándose para verla detenidamente.

-Shhh, señorita, no suba la voz. Todavía esta escoba no ha salido al mercado en algunos países- le advirtió el anciano saliendo nuevamente del apartado para verificar que nadie la hubiera escuchado. Cuando regresó, sonreía con alivio.

-Lo siento, Alphonse, pero es que… ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo tratando de bajar la voz, que aun para ella se escuchaba bastante emocionada- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una?

-Porque no tenía una hasta hoy en la mañana-explicó- . Solo tengo esta. Son muy caras, por lo que el resto de ellas llegarán recién en dos semanas…

-¿Cuánto están?

-500 galeones cada una.

Ginny se sorprendió por el precio, pero por lo que había escuchado de ese modelo, valía cada uno de los galeones que se pagara por ella. La selección de Perú en América del Sur ya había hecho un pedido de esas escobas para todo su equipo. No podía esperar por mostrársela a sus hermanos, y en especial a Ron. Sabía que había gastado mucho dinero ese día, pero la mayoría había sido dinero muggle. Aun así, era imposible que ella levara 500 galeones en un bolsillo, por lo que solo tendría que darle permiso a Alphonse para que cogiera esa cantidad de dinero de su cámara de Gringotts.

-Me lo llevo- dijo con voz decidida, pero se volteó a ver al hombre con capucha al darse cuenta que él también había dicho las mismas palabras junto con ella-¿Qué has dicho?

-Al parecer lo mismo que tú- respondió él sin mirarla- Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se entusiasmara tanto por una escoba…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La mayoría de ellas no les interesa el Quidditch.

-Pues déjame decirte que estás hablando con una de las más grandes fanáticas de Quidditch- comentó Alphonse guiñándole un ojo a Ginny.

-Es algo poco común en una chica…

-No sé qué clase de chicas has conocido, y tampoco me interesa saberlo- contestó Ginny con enojo, haciendo que el hombre por fin se volteara a mirarla de nuevo- pero te aseguro que la que tienes al frente puede ganarle un partido a todo un equipo de hombres…

-Entonces eres una gran excepción del mundo común.

-Soy única en tu mundo común- sentenció Ginny en tono mordaz.

Era más que obvio que a pesar de los lentes, ella le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina al hombre, pero este o no se dio cuenta, o prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Volteó la cabeza para dirigirse nuevamente a Alphonse.

-Bueno, envuelve el paquete. Me lo llevó.

- ¡No! Yo también lo pedí, así que no puedes llevártelo- se quejó Ginny.

-Lo pedimos al mismo tiempo- la corrigió.

-Si fueras un caballero, me dejarías llevármela.

-Yo soy un caballero- Ginny soltó un bufido- Además, ¿No estarás mintiendo? 500 galeones es demasiado dinero para una persona…-dijo observando la ropa que tenia puesta.

Ginny sintió el calor en sus mejillas a causa de la ira que creció en esos momentos.

-¡Pues sí tengo 500 galeones, y no me quedaré pobre por gastarlos!

-No era lo que quería decir…

-Pues parecía todo lo contrario…

-Pues me malinterpretaste…

-¿Ah sí?

- ¡Sí! ¿Siempre es tan testaruda?

- ¿Y usted es siempre tan irrespetuoso?

-¡Basta!- exclamó Alphonse antes de que el hombre contestara. Los dos se lanzaron una última mirada antes de fijarla nuevamente en el anciano. Él no parecía enfadado, y Ginny estaba segura que había detectado esa expresión divertida nuevamente en su rostro- Señorita, sabe que yo nunca le niego nada, y usted es una de mis clientes más queridas de aquí, pero el señor aquí presente ya había reservado en especial esta escoba.

-Te pagaré 600 galeones por ella- le ofreció Ginny. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el hombre se había quedado sorprendido por su respuesta.

-Ya se lo dije, no puedo vendérsela- contestó el anciano con cara de disculpa- Pero puede comprarla en dos semanas…

-Pero Alphonse…sabes que el próximo domingo yo…

-Lo siento, Gi…señorita- se corrigió a tiempo, bajando la cabeza para no ver la expresión de Ginny- Si quiere comprarla, tiene que negociar con el caballero…

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente durante esos minutos.

-No te preocupes, Al- contestó finalmente ella con cariño, sabiendo que el anciano no tenía la culpa de no poder entregarle la escoba- El domingo seguiré montando mi escoba favorita. Nunca me ha fallado…

-Si quiere, puede reservar una desde ahora…

-No es necesario- lo cortó Ginny sentándose en el taburete para sacarse las botas y ponerse sus zapatillas - En realidad no necesito una escoba nueva- se encogió de hombros mientras se amarraba los cordones- Ya veré si me animo a comprar una de esas en dos semanas- se levantó nuevamente y sacó el dinero por las botas y los guantes. Se acercó al mostrador y le pagó el dinero a Alphonse. Este le ofreció una bolsa para llevarlos- Gracias, Al, bueno, espero verte de nuevo. Adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del apartado sin dirigirle una mirada al desconocido.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la tienda, soltó un gran suspiro. El día lo había empezado con el pie derecho y parecía que ahora lo estaba terminado con el izquierdo. Meneó la cabeza; no se iba a molestar por una escoba…aunque fuera la mejor que había en todo el mundo. Volvió a menear la cabeza quitándose ese pensamiento. La barredora que tenía era una muy buena y gracias a ella habían ganado varios campeonatos, así que todo estaba bien. En el fondo, sabía que la escoba era lo menos que la molestaba; había sido más el comportamiento de ese hombre lo que había hecho que casi perdiera toda la paciencia que tenía. Bueno, aun le quedaba toda una tarde, y no iba dejar que un idiota le amargara el resto de ella, así que empezó a caminar de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante.

Pero no llevaba más de dos minutos caminado cuando sintió que alguien la seguía. Soltó otro suspiro al pensar que podría ser un periodista; quizá alguien se había dado cuenta quien era cuando fue a la tienda de Quiddicth. Cuando pasó por la ventanilla de un escaparate, vio por el rabillo del ojo el reflejo de la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta quien era.

**OooooOoooOOooooo**

-¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que estarme siguiendo?- preguntó en voz cortante, sabiendo que la había escuchado.

-No la estoy siguiendo- se defendió él – Me dirijo al Caldero Chorreante y creo no equivocarme al decir que esta es la única ruta hacia ese lugar.

-Pues que inteligente- contestó la mujer con sarcasmo.

Harry prefirió no contestar. Sabía que el encuentro con esa chica en la Tienda de Quiddicth no podía denominarse como algo memorable, pero se había sorprendido por la actitud que mostraba. El no le había hecho nada…solo dejarla con las ansias de tener la mejor escoba del mundo, y quizá algunos comentarios que no pudo evitar decir, pero no pensó que ella reaccionaria de tal manera. Aunque tampoco le importara mucho lo que la gente opinara de él, había visto que Alphonse le tenía mucho cariño a esa muchacha, y él sabía que el anciano no le daba su confianza a cualquiera, así que algo de especial debió haber visto en ella, y no pudo negar que él también se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Oye- dijo después de un rato de silencio- No quiero que pienses que soy un machista o algo parecido…

- ¿Por tu comentario sobre que las mujeres no juegan Quiddicth? No, claro que no. No hay motivo alguno para pensar que eres un machista…-contestó sin dejar el sarcasmo.

-Yo no dije eso- la contradijo Harry alcanzándole el paso y ubicándose a su costado- Solo dije que la mayoría de mujeres que conozco no les gusta el Quiddicth- aclaró recordando que varias de ellas ni siquiera sabían que era una bludger. Al menos Hermione lo sabía, pero no tenía el menor interés en seguir indagando qué interesante le veía al Quiddicth. Para ella, lo único interesante en el mundo era la fisionomía de los cadáveres.

-Pues que mujeres tan aburridas has conocido- comentó ella con indiferencia.

-La mayoría de ellas, sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

Espero a que la chica volviera a hablar, pero no parecía dispuesta a querer comenzar una conversación con él, así que se aventuró a lanzarle una pregunta que había querido hacerle en la tienda.

-Dijiste algo sobre el próximo domingo…- ella siguió sin decir nada- ¿Podría saber de qué se trata? Parecía que querías usar la escoba ese día…

Aunque los lentes tapaban gran parte de la cara de la chica, vio que ella se había quedado pensativa.

-Tengo...un partido con mis hermanos-dijo como sopesando cada una de las palabras que decía.

-¿Querías gastarte 600 galeones solo por un partido con tus hermanos?- apenas soltó esa pregunta, sabía que había cometido nuevamente un error.

-Es mi dinero, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él- le espetó.

-Lo sé, disculpa, no era mi intención molestarte- ella pareció no escucharlo- ¿Tus hermanos también son aficionados al Quiddicth?

-Sí, todos lo son- contestó ella.

-¿Y tu juegas como guardián? – Ella lo miró confundida- Lo digo por los guantes que compraste…

-No, esos son para mi hermano. Yo prefiero el puesto de cazadora, aunque a veces también juego como buscadora…

-¿En serio?- preguntó entusiasmado. Ella asintió- Yo también suelo jugar como buscador.

-Con la escoba que tienes, cogerás la snitch en un par de minutos…

-Y tú hubieras anotado puntos a cada segundo…

-Bueno, la escoba tampoco lo es todo. Si no tienes buen entrenamiento, te pues caer de ella al no estar acostumbrado a tanta velocidad…

-Yo sí tengo buen entrenamiento… ¿Y tú?

-Yo también, aunque me hubiera gustado ver la cara de mis hermanos al verme sobre esa escoba- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-¿Así que el verdadero motivo era querer presumirla?

-En parte es por eso- contestó soltando una pequeña risa.

Harry se asombró al escucharla reír. Era increíble como hace unos minutos, esa mujer casi se había convertido en una fiera que estaba dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos, pero ahora parecía tan…dulce. Su risa no era nada comparado con lo que había escuchado antes…le había gustado ese sonido y aunque en esos momentos no supo por qué, sabía que daría cualquier cosa por escucharla reír de nuevo.

Harry la vio detenidamente y al parecer, ella se percató de que acaba de reírse a causa de su conversación con él, por lo que trató de mantener otra vez su expresión seria, causando que esta vez Harry casi se riera al ver los intentos que hacía por mostrarse nuevamente indiferente.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y notó que estaba a punto de alejarse de él, así que sin pensarlo, la tomó del brazo para detenerla. Ella se volteó a verlo sorprendida, casi tanto como él mismo, por lo que la soltó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Disculpa, fue un impulso, no quería que…

-No hay problema- lo cortó de inmediato.

-Solo quería decirte algo-ella asintió y se cruzó de brazos, en una clara muestra de que esperaba a que continuara- Yo…bueno, no era mi intención que te molestaras por la escoba…

-No estoy molesta por la escoba- lo volvió a cortar.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no contestar. ¿Por qué esta mujer era tan terca?

-Como sea, no quería causarte molestias…

-Está bien.

-¿Eso significa que no hay resentimientos entre nosotros?

-Mira- dijo ella acercándose a él, casi murmurándole al oído para que el bullicio que había en la taberna no opacara el sonido de sus palabras. Debido a la poca distancia que había ahora entre ellos, Harry pudo percibir el aroma floral que provenía del cuerpo de la chica- Nosotros somos dos desconocidos y este incidente que tuvimos en la tienda, estoy segura que lo olvidaremos en unos días. No hay nada de extraordinario en este encuentro que tuvimos y no es algo que tampoco pasará a la historia, por lo que no hay nada más que decir. Es poco probable que nos volvamos a encontrar y aunque llegara a pasar eso, la incomodidad y la futura vergüenza que sentirás harán imposible que me dirijas la palabra- Por un instante, Harry se había sentido distraído por ese olor a flores, pero al escuchar lo que había dicho, la miró fijamente, tratando de ver a través de esos lentes oscuros los ojos de la chica-Adiós- se despidió ella con un gesto de la mano mientras se alejaba de él y la veía acercarse a una mujer de cabello rubio. Se quedó observando como ella parecía explicarle algo a su amiga, y como la chica rubia miró una vez en su dirección. Casi a los pocos segundos, las dos salieron por la puerta que daba al Londres muggle.

El cosquilleo que sintió cuando rozó su piel en la tienda de Quidditch, volvió a aparecer en sus dedos, y aunque no sabía cómo explicarlo, cuando la vio salir del lugar, sintió que el aroma floral se había esfumado con ella de la taberna.

OoooooooooOoooooooo

**Nota de la autora: **

**Y ahora… ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Este es el primer encuentro que tenía planeado para Harry y Ginny, "Un encuentro no oficial", tal y como dice el titulo de este capítulo. Supongo que ahora entenderán a lo que me refería ;)Ninguno de ellos sabe quién es la otra persona, son dos completos desconocidos. Ginny no sabe que la persona con la que acaba de hablar es el famosos Harry Potter, y este no sabe que acaba de tener un encuentro con una de las mujeres más deseadas del mundo mágico, quien también resulta ser una famosa jugadora de Quiddicth.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo creo que se dará el primer encuentro oficial entre ellos (Todavía estoy trabajando en ello, así que nos les puedo adelantar mucho) y tal y como lo estoy planeando en mi cabezita, creo que les gustará ^^, pero aun falta asi ajustar varios detalles.**

**Un pequeña cosa más : se habrán dado cuenta que Alphonse es el único que sabe quiénes eran los dos desconocidos, y también al parecer le gustó mucho ese encuentro xD**

**Bien, este es el momento para pedir reviews xD Comentarios, críticas, opiniones…díganme que tal voy haciendo mi trabajo ;) He descubierto algo extraordinario: los reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo =). Deseo saber que les pareció este encuentro que planeé ¿les gustó? ¿O hubieran preferido que Ginny se lanzara encima de Harry para callarle la boca? No se preocupen, ese día llegara pronto xD**

**Preguntas y dudas también son recibidas y estaré feliz de contestarlas.**

**Así que ya lo saben: los reviews me inspiran.**

**Esperando escuchar de ustedes pronto, les dejo mis mejores deseos ;)**

**PD: Faltan mis dedicatorias =) Gracias a Majoc18, RociRadcliffe, Saruuuh, fronfis y ginalore28 por los reviews.**

**Un gracias a especial a Majoc18 por ser la primera en dejar su cometario en esta historia :D, y otro grande a Saruuh, quien me sorprendio por el tamaño de review que dejo ;) . Pero aun asi, gracias a todos ustedes, que sin esas palabras que escribieron, esta historia solo hubiera quedado en mi cabeza, y eso seria algo muy egoista de mi parte.  
**


	3. El día de vuelta a Hogwarts

**Hola de nuevo! En primer lugar, debo empezar diciendo….**

**Lo siento, **

**lo siento,**

**lo siento, **

**lo siento,**

**lo siento mucho…**

**Sé que me he demorado mucho para actualizar este capítulo, y lamento si algunos hayan tenido que releer los capítulos anteriores para acordarse en donde lo había dejado, pero como les expliqué a todos los que me dejaron review (que por cierto me encantaron; muchas gracias ^^), la U absorbió mi tiempo libre por completo y ya no pude concentrarme en escribir por culpa de los parciales y trabajos que debía presentar. Gracias a los que me ayudaron con su opinión sobre si actualizar una parte o no, así que ya tomando la decisión (sonido de tambores xD)…aquí les dejo el capitulo 3. **

**Debo agregar otras cosas más, pero como eso significaría seguir quitándoles tiempo para leer, ya lo dejó al final ^^**

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
**

**El día de vuelta a Hogwarts**

Harry y Hermione decidieron ir muy temprano en la mañana del sábado al Ministerio de Magia, ya que habían acordado una reunión con Kingsley en el departamento de Aurores.

En el lugar transitaban muy pocas personas a esa hora del día, y fue muy fácil para ellos tomar el ascensor sin tener que tropezar con nadie en particular. Eso fue una gran ventaja en especial para Harry, quien deseaba por todos los medios que no lo reconocieran.

Aun así, ese detalle no impidió que Hermione se mostrara entusiasmada por volver allí; no paraba de hablar desde que habían llegado y sonreía mirando el lugar. Pero, a diferencia de su amiga, él se mostraba indiferente con todo lo que le rodeaba y ni siquiera ella logró llamar su atención.

-…y fue una muy buena idea la de venir temprano al Ministerio- siguió mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban hacia el pasillo del Departamento de Aurores-. Así pasas desapercibido…

Harry asintió distraídamente. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho ¿cierto?

Él apenas hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Vale la pena preguntar en qué estas pensando?

Harry sonrió ligeramente y meneó la cabeza. Hermione soltó un suspiro y no dijo nada más.

La verdad era que Harry tenía unos cuantos asuntos acumulados en la mente: uno de ellos era que no quería decirle a su amiga que seguía indeciso con respecto a quedarse en Inglaterra. Sabía que Hermione ya no deseaba viajar y que quería establecerse en un solo lugar, pero también la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella amaba su trabajo, y si ir con él significaba estar a cargo de las más importantes expediciones, tendría listas las maletas mucho más rápido que él para acompañarlo.

Esta clase de pensamientos hacían que Harry se preguntara de vez en cuando cuál sería la única cosa en todo el mundo que haría que Hermione dejara de lado su carrera. Durante todos los años en los que trabajaban juntos, nunca hubo nada que apartara a Hermione de su obligación como antropóloga; apenas salía con sus compañeros de trabajo y rara vez había estado de novia con alguien, pero ninguna de esas cosas parecía ser lo suficientemente importante como para interesarse en ellas. La única vida social que tenia, aparte de Harry y su equipo forense, eran los cadáveres que usualmente la acompañaban la mayor parte del día, y a lo contrario de lo que cualquier persona pudiera pensar, a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Más bien parecía divertirse estando a solas con ellos y revelando los secretos que se pudieran haber llevado al otro mundo.

Hablando estrictamente profesional, eso la hacía una de las mejores en su trabajo, y no era sorpresa saber que era la más solicitada tanto en Hospitales como por los propios Aurores.

Pero hablando estrictamente personal… se podría decir que Hermione carecía de vida social.

Como amigo, Harry se lo había mencionado un par de veces, pero había dejado el tema cuando el mismo se dio cuenta que no era la persona más indicada para hablar de ello. Él no era de socializar con mucha gente; quizás en algunas reuniones había platicado con algunas mujeres para salir un rato, pero no le interesaba mucho en ahondar varias de esas relaciones más que a un medio profesional. Solo acostumbraba a hablar con personas a las que hubieran ganado su confianza, o con los Aurores a los que tenía a cargo en cada una de las misiones. Pero de algo estaba seguro; entre él y Hermione, Harry era precisamente el único que podía considerase con una vida fuera del trabajo: al menos él acostumbraba salir algunas noches para despejarse del ajetreo de las misiones.

Por otro lado, Kingsley le había hablado sobre una misión que llevaban bastante tiempo tratando de completarla. Esto era ahora lo más importante que tenía en la cabeza: debía terminarla ya que era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ninguna misión podía dejarse inconclusa y esta, en especial, no iba a ser la excepción. Ese era el gran motivo por el que Harry había decidió volver otra vez a Inglaterra y sabia que Hermione también era consciente de ello.

Y finalmente, estaba la famosa ceremonia de ex – alumnos que se celebraría esta noche. Aún se podía zafar de tener que ir, y ya tenía pensado aparecerse en cualquier otro lugar recóndito del mundo con tal de que a Hermione le fuera imposible encontrarlo por el resto de la noche. Ella aun estaba alerta a que fuera a Hogwarts, y Harry no había querido darle ninguna sospecha de que sus intenciones fueran las contrarias… ¡Hasta se había comprado un traje nuevo! Se había arriesgado a salir al callejón Diagon para conseguirlo; claro que la otra razón también había sido recoger la nueva Saeta que había encargado a Alphonse, pero la tarea principal había sido hecha.

Lo malo es que no había tenido tiempo de estrenar su nueva escoba y ganas no le faltaban, pero ayer había llegado estresado a su casa, y el motivo principal había sido por culpa de esa chica con la que había discutido en la Tienda de Quiddicth. Había intentado arreglar las cosas con ella, pero al parecer la muchacha no estaba interesada en hacer las paces. Sí, sabía que quizá debió morderse la lengua para no decir algunas cosas frente a ella, pero toda la situación pareció salirse de lo cordial desde el momento en que tropezaron… y también estaba el hecho de que no pensaba que el carácter de esa mujer fuera tan fuerte. Si tan solo pudiera saber cuál era su nombre, podría ubicarla en cualquier instante…Harry meneó la cabeza, sorprendido ante ese último pensamiento. ¿Por qué el querría ubicarla? ¿Para hacer las paces? No, ella ya le había dejado muy claro que las cosas eran distintas:

"…_y este incidente que tuvimos,_ _estoy segura que lo olvidaremos en unos días."_ Eso era algo bastante probable.

"_No hay nada extraordinario en este encuentro que tuvimos y no es algo que tampoco pasará a la historia"_ Bien, en este punto, ella volvía a tener la razón. No había nada de especial en el encuentro, pero si así era… ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en ello otra vez? Bueno, quizá sea porque era lo único menos problemático de todos los asuntos que estaban metidos en su cabeza.

"_Es poco probable que nos volvamos a encontrar…"_ Y nuevamente, ella volvía a acertar. No había posibilidad alguna de que se volvieran a encontrar, y más si cada uno iba de incógnito. No, no la volvería a ver nunca más en su vida y así estaban bien las cosas. Era una simple desconocida con la que había tenido una mera discusión, y eso es cosa que le sucede a cualquier persona. Hasta quizá ella ya se había olvidado del encuentro del viernes y estaría ocupada con su propia vida como para darle más vueltas a un incidente tan insignificante, algo que él mismo debería empezar a hacer. Y si la volvía a encontrar…pues mejor ni siquiera gastarse en pensarlo porque ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que eso sucediera? La respuesta era sencilla: ninguna.

Así que todo estaba igual que antes; el único propósito en esos momentos era llegar al Despacho de Kingsley y trabajar en la misión. Después de eso… quizá encontraría la manera de persuadir a Hermione para quedarse en el país, mientras él se iba de Inglaterra. Extrañaría a Hermione, era su mejor amiga, y era precisamente por eso que deseaba que ya no lo acompañara más: ella debía hacer su vida y puede que cuando él regresara en unos años a visitarla, ella ya estaría felizmente casada y habría tenido una familia. Era mejor alejarla de la tentación que le producía su propia carrera para que finalmente se diera cuenta que el conocimiento no lo era todo.

-Adelante-la voz de Kingsley se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. Harry se quitó todos los pensamientos de la cabeza y se concentró a lo que había venido a hacer.

Él y Hermione entraron al despacho y vieron a Kingsley parado frente a su escritorio con unos 10 Aurores a su alrededor.

-¡Potter! ¡Granger! ¡Que bueno tenerlos de vuelta!- Kingsley caminó hacia ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo- le sonrió la chica mientras los tres tomaban asiento.

-Para mí también lo es- asintió Kingsley- , y tal y como le dije a Potter en la carta, esta reunión no nos llevara mucho tiempo, así que sin tantos preámbulos, les quiero presentar lo mejor de mi cuartel- dijo con orgullo, señalando a los Aurores-Ellos son los 10 mejores de Inglaterra y confío en que con el tiempo en que trabajen con ellos, lleguen a la misma conclusión que yo- les sonrió mientras le hacia una seña con la mano a uno de sus Aurores- pero el que más destaca de este grupo es este joven de aquí: les presento a Ronald Weasley.

Un chico pelirrojo se separó de la multitud y se puso a un costado del escritorio. Era alto, un poco más alto que Harry, de aspecto fornido y tenía muchas pecas en el rostro. El apellido se le hacía conocido, pero no identificaba de donde. El chico le tendió una mano, sonriendo genuinamente.

-Preferiría que solo sea Ron Weasley-aclaró él mientras dejaba la mano de Harry para dirigirse a su acompañante.

-Supongo que ya conocías a Harry Potter, porque todo el mundo mágico conoce a Harry Potter- se rió Kingsley- Pero esta chica que ves aquí puede que no la conozcas: se llama…

-Soy Hermione Granger- se adelantó ella con una sonrisa que Harry conocía muy bien: era la misma que ponía cuando veía algo muy interesante, aunque usualmente esa mirada se la dedicaba a sus muertos. Hasta habría jurado que sus mejillas estaban un color más sonrosado- Soy antropóloga física forense.

-Woaw, ¿Esos son tres carreras o solo una?- preguntó Ron completamente sorprendido, pero sin dejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eh…pues…es…uhmm…- Hermione se aclaró la garganta para dejar de balbucear- es… una carrera.

-Solo dile que eres Sanadora- intervino Harry con un leve tono de diversión que solo su amiga percibió. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y ese comentario siempre la hacía reaccionar sin importar la situación. Cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, sabía que había funcionado.

-¡No soy sanadora! ¡Ellos se encargan de los vivos y yo de los muertos!- exclamó con exasperación.

-Granger se encarga de estudiar y analizar los cuerpos de las victimas- explicó Kingsley al ver la confusión en el rostro de su mejor Auror-Investiga las causas de la muerte y nos da sus conclusiones. Trabajará cerca de nuestro departamento.

-¡Ah, ya entendí! Lamento no haberlo hecho antes- se disculpó Ron dirigiéndose nuevamente a ella. Hermione le sonrió amablemente- Bueno, varios suelen llamarlos Sanadores, pero estoy seguro que corregiremos ese error desde ahora- contestó con un tono más serio.

Harry, que había estado esperando que Hermione se molestara con Weasley, con Kingsley y con el resto de mundo por catalogarla de todo menos antropóloga, se sorprendió de ver que ella solo parpadeó un par de veces y asintió lentamente la cabeza hacia Ron.

-Bueno, Granger, tu equipo forense ya está avisado sobre tu llegada. Son muy buenos en su trabajo así que creo que te encontraras a gusto con ellos- le informó Kingsley- y sobre la misión- continuó volviéndose a Harry- Weasley y los demás Aurores que hagan falta te ayudaran en ello.

-Aquí está un informe completo- Ron le entregó una carpeta llena de hojas- pero por ahora no ha habido nada nuevo. Aun así, hemos estado pendientes de cualquier señal.

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras Harry examinaba el archivo.

-Todo está en orden- respondió al cabo de unos minuto - Bien, creo que eso es todo….

-Espera, Potter- lo detuvo su Jefe- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no querías ninguna especie de celebración por tu llegada….

-Estás en lo correcto- contestó Harry con semblante inexpresivo- Esta reunión es suficiente para mí. No deseo a más periodistas rondándome…

-Sí, pero sabes que este trabajo…

-Lo sé. Solo deseo estar tranquilo y en paz este fin de semana – aclaró Harry- . Cuando empiece a trabajar el lunes, sé que allí le diré adiós a mi privacidad, pero me las arreglaré como siempre lo he hecho…

-Pero Harry- le interrumpió Hermione, enarcando una ceja- hoy es la ceremonia de ex –alumnos, así que ya a partir de mañana los periódicos sabrán de tu llegada….

-¿Piensan ir a la ceremonia?- Preguntó Kingsley entusiasmado. Hermione asintió- Bueno, entonces espero verlos allí. Todos aquí están muy contentos de volver a Hogwarts. Creo que más de la mitad del mundo mágico irá al castillo…

Harry se resistió de no hacer una mueca. El día de mañana no sonaba tan tranquilo después de todo…

-Y una cosa más- añadió mirándolos fijamente- ¿Se puede saber hasta qué fecha piensan quedarse?

Harry volvió a tratar de no parecer afectado por la pregunta. Estaba esperando salir de allí sin tener que contestarla, pero ahora su Jefe le pedía una respuesta en esos momentos.

-Hemos estado pensando quedarnos indefinidamente- contestó Hermione con una gran sonrisa que Harry no pudo imitar. Las cosas ya empezaban a complicarse aún más. Vio como Kingsley le devolvía la sonrisa a su amiga, pero estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de que Harry no parecía de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. El y los Aurores los felicitaron, y Kingsley aprovechó ese momento para lanzarle una mirada de "Hablamos luego". Harry hizo una leve señal con la mano para darle a entender de qué lo había entendido.

-Ahora sí, creo que eso es todo-dijo tratando de dar por finalizada la reunión. Quería regresar rápidamente a su casa aprovechando que todavía era temprano.

-Por ahora, Potter- contestó su Jefe-. Ya hablaremos un poco más de tu llegada otro día.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, les dirigió una mirada a los Aurores y salió del despacho. Caminando por el pasillo, escuchó los apresurados pasos de Hermione al intentar alcanzarlo.

-¿Tanta urgencia tenias de irte que ni siquiera esperaste a que me despidiera?- le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

-Lo siento, Hermione, no fue adrede…

Entraron al ascensor que se detuvo frente a ellos y se quedaron callados un momento mientras empezaba a moverse. Vio como Hermione parecía impaciente por decir algo y supuso que el silencio solo le estaba sirviendo para ordenar sus ideas antes de volver a hablar.

-Vas a ir a la Ceremonia ¿no?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- dijo Harry sin contestarle.

-Quizá tu falta de entusiasmo…

Harry soltó un suspiro largo.

-Hermione, sabes que lo que no me entusiasma es estar rodeado de gente que no conozco y que solo se fijaran en mí por ser…

- ¡Lo sé, Harry! – Lo interrumpió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco- Pero si mal no recuerdo, esas personas son nuestros compañeros de colegio.

-Claro, y como yo era tan sociable en esos tiempos…-comentó sarcásticamente.

-Te prometo que será divertido- esta vez fue el turno de Harry de arquear las cejas. Hermione lo ignoró y salió del ascensor cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse en el Vestíbulo. Caminaron hasta las chimeneas, pero antes de que pudiera meterse a una, Hermione se plantó frente a él impidiéndole avanzar. Él ya sabía que su amiga no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Suéltalo de una vez, Hermione.

-Te propongo algo- dijo con expresión seria- No te voy a insistir a que te quedes durante todo lo que dure la ceremonia. Solo te pido que vayas y veas si merece la pena estar allí. Asiste, saluda, conversa con algunos y si aun así no te diviertes, puedes retirarte. Solo quiero que le des una oportunidad a esta ocasión de divertirte…

Harry la observó fijamente y no pudo evitar preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo rondándole la cabeza.

-Hermione ¿Desde cuándo sientes entusiasmo por salir? Usualmente, eras tú la que siempre deseaba quedarse en el trabajo en vez de ir por unas copas en la noche….

-Eso era cuando estábamos en Irlanda…

-Y también en Bélgica, España e Italia… ¿quieres que siga la lista?- se rió Harry.

-Ya, ya, no es necesario- sonrió Hermione por un momento, pero luego su expresión volvió a cambiar radicalmente por una más seria- Mira, Harry, he pensado en lo que me has dicho sobre darle una oportunidad a otras cosas en la vida: a salir, a divertirme, a tratar de despejarme, a….no darle tanta prioridad a mi trabajo. Con la decisión de quedarme en Inglaterra, estoy intentando cambiar y quiero darle mi primera oportunidad a esto; quiero saber que funciona. Así que…por favor- le dijo en tono suplicante- te pido que tú también le des una oportunidad a la ocasión. Si no te gusta, nos vamos de inmediato…

-No, Hermione- la cortó Harry tajantemente y vio como su amiga parecía triste por su decisión-Si a mí no me gusta, yo me voy solo. Si a ti te gusta…te quedas allí sin importarte que yo me vaya. Es tu vida y es tu decisión… No tienes que seguirme a todos lados- le dijo en un susurro, sonriéndole con ternura mientras la hacía a un lado para coger los polvos flu y meterse en la chimenea.

Hermione se giró hacia él y aunque no se lo dijo, Harry estaba seguro que ella había entendido el doble sentido de sus palabras. Vio como la chica le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más grande.

-Eres un gran amigo, Harry…lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Tengo mis momentos- se encogió de hombros antes de tirar los polvos y desaparecer tras las llamas verdes.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Ginny observó su imagen una vez más en el espejo: el vestido, que le quedaba hasta la altura de las rodillas, le quedaba ajustado en los lugares correctos, haciendo lucir con mucha elegancia, algunas partes de su cuerpo que en esta ocasión no hubiera querido resaltar...pero eso tampoco significaba que el vestido no le encantara. Era hermoso por donde lo viera, en especial el color esmeralda de la tela, que hacía más evidente su llameante cabello pelirrojo. Para ser sincera, ese había sido una de las principales razones de su elección, pero se molestó al pensar que cierta persona tomaría ese detalle como una intención de querer llamar su atención, lo que era ridículo a su pensamiento porque ella, a su modo de ver las cosas, no necesitaba llamar la atención de nadie. Sí, nunca negaría que como toda mujer le gustase verse bien… y sí, habían eventos en los que tenía que arreglarse porque la ocasión lo requería, pero ¡jamás! y que quede muy claro este punto, lo haría por Michael Corner.

El chico parecía creer que todo giraba a su alrededor, en especial Ginevra Weasley, pero ella ya se había encargado en más de una ocasión de intentar corregir esa pensamiento tan absurdo.

Claro que los resultados no habían sido ventajosos para ella y recién ahora se le había ocurrido la idea de que mejor hubiera elegido una prenda que ocasionara el efecto contrario al de resaltar: quizá un atuendo parecido al que vio en unas monjas muggles; así no llamaría la atención de Michael y podría pasar toda la velada libre de su molesta presencia. Bajo la vista a su escote y volvió a dirigir la mirada a su reflejo: definitivamente, un atuendo de monja habría sido el correcto….

-Ginny ¿Ya estas lista?- le preguntó la voz de Luna asomándose a la habitación. Cuando la vio, sonrió alegremente y cerró la puerta tras ella- Al menos ya estás vestida; Ron dijo que lo más probable era que aun estuvieras en pijama…

-Ron es un exagerado- contestó Ginny frunciendo el ceño al mirarse el escote en el espejo.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso el vestido no te gusta?-Luna se acercó a ella y Ginny vio por el reflejo que su amiga ya estaba lista. Tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, y su vestido, aunque era de una combinación de colores un poco fuerte, encaja muy bien en el aspecto de Luna. También se fijó que llevaba su usual pulsera de corchos, que estaba segura que nadie en Hogwarts, ni siquiera Dumblendore, podría olvidarlo.

-No es que no me guste pero… ¿No crees que estos- preguntó tomándose los pechos – resaltan demasiado?

-Yo los veo normal- Dijo Luna examinándolos con rostro pensativo- Ginny, han habido ocasiones en que has salido con vestidos más llamativos y que los ha visto más de medio mundo por las revistas de modas…

-Pero es que ahora no quiero que nadie me vea…

-Querrás decir que no quieres que Michael te vea…-aclaró Luna poniéndose detrás de ella y observando su cabello pelirrojo - ¿Lo piensas llevar suelto?- Ginny asintió- Bueno, llévalo de costado; destaca más tus facciones….

-Luna, ¿No me has escuchado? Destacar es lo último que quiero hacer…- Ginny soltó un suspiro cuando su amiga no le hizo caso y empezó a peinarla- Aun guardo esperanzas de que no vaya a Hogwarts…

-Parece que le tuvieras miedo…

- ¡Ja! Lo que le tengo es cólera- bufó ella cruzándose de brazos- No me deja en paz desde que rompimos, pero esto ya fue demasiado lejos. Si quiero que Michael no vaya, no es solo por mi bienestar, sino más por el suyo propio. Te juro que si de nuevo me vuelve a hacer enfadar, saldrá sin su miembro preferido del cuerpo humano…

-¿A qué miembro…?- Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano- ¡Ah! Ya te entendí.

-Espero que él también lo entienda igual de rápido que tú.

Luna terminó de alistarla al cabo de unos minutos: al final había decidido sujetarle el cabello y dejar que cayera todo a un costado, ondulando con su varita toda esa parte y dejando así expuesto gran parte de su piel blanca del cuello. También le hizo un flequillo de costado y la maquilló ligeramente aprovechando que Ginny estaba inmersa en enumerar todos los posibles hechizos que usaría para conseguir su propósito de extirpación.

-Bueno, ahora bajemos que Ron ya lleva tiempo esperándonos- le dijo mientras intentaba empujarla hacia la puerta. Ginny se dio una última mirada en el espejo y frunció el ceño: el maquillaje y el peinado no ayudaba en nada en su intento de querer pasar desapercibida.

- ¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca saldrían de la habitación- Ron se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ellas- Te ves hermosa, enana- la saludó con un beso en la mejilla- Al menos tanta espera valió la pena….

-Deberías decirme todo lo contario- Ron la miró sin comprender- Deberías decirme que regrese inmediatamente a mi cuarto y que me cambie por algo menos llamativo como la cortina de la ventana o algún vestido de la Tía Muriel…

Ron se rió mientras salían del departamento y las guiaba al ascensor. Una vez que se cerraron las puertas, volvió a retomar la conversación:

-Eso te dirá Charlie cuando te vea…

-Pues por esta noche Charlie será mi hermano favorito…!Hey!- exclamó cuando Ron le dio un leve golpe en el hombro- ¡Se supone que la única que puede hacer eso soy yo!

-No cuando dices que Charlie es tu favorito- respondió su hermano con fingido dolor.

-Aun sigues siendo un celoso…

-Y tú sigues siendo una molestosa…

Los dos se miraron un segundo y empezaron a reírse otra vez.

Una vez que salieron del edificio, los tres desaparecieron tras las sombras de unos árboles.

**O00o0o000o0o**

El castillo de Hogwarts lucía tan imponente como de costumbre y ya se podían escuchar las voces de los invitados dentro del colegio. Hacía más de cuarenta minutos que había llegado y parecía que ya lo habían saludado todas las personas que se encontraban reunidas en el Gran Comedor. Cuando había entrado, la primera en notarlo fue Hermione, quien fue corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa. Después de ella, le siguió una multitud que le tapó la visión de todo el lugar. Afortunadamente, McGonagall puso orden de inmediato y Harry sonrió pensando que, a pesar de los años, todos recordaban lo estricta que podía llegar a ser la subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Cuando por fin pudo apreciar la estancia, no pudo negar que Dumblendore había hecho un gran trabajo: donde usualmente se encontraba la Gran mesa de los profesores, había ahora una tarima donde unos magos con instrumentos se encargaban de la música del lugar; por los rumores que llegó a escuchar, se trataba del famoso grupo de las Brujas de MacBeth. Al frente de ellos, un espacio bastante amplio indicaba que ese era la pista de baile, donde ya varias parejas empezaban a moverse al compás de la melodía y, alrededor de todo, unas pequeñas mesas se encontraban situadas para disposición de todos los presentes. Observó también las paredes que estaban decoradas con finos lazos, guirnaldas y todo tipo de plantas que florecían y mostraban en sus pétalos una gran variedad de colores que nadie se pudiera imaginar. Finalmente, viendo como unas chispas de colores caían sobre las cabezas de los invitados, alzó la mirada y se fijó que lo único que seguía siendo igual era el techo del Gran Comedor: algunas estrellas ya se veían en el cielo y la luna solo mostraba una parte de ella.

-Me alegra que vinieras-le dijo Hermione después de ver como su amigo apreciaba el lugar- Nunca creí que volvería a pisar Hogwarts…

-¿Se están divirtiendo?- Preguntó una voz. Kingsley Shacklebolt se acercaba a ellos con una copa en la mano- Hasta ahora, ya me voy reencontrando con más de la mitad de mis compañeros de curso, aunque aun no veo a mi ex novia de colegio…

-¿Algún motivo en especial?- le preguntó Harry.

-Quiero saber cómo le ha ido. Lo último que escuché de ella es que ya se había casado y tenía dos hijos… ¡Casi todos están casados!

-¿Y eso hace que tú también desees lo mismo?

Kingsley se puso pensativo.

-Lo he pensado varias veces…pero primero necesitaría una mujer- se rió- Y la verdad es que ya no soy joven como antes, porque si lo fuera, iría ahora mismo a buscar alguna candidata…

-¿Alguien en mente?-inquirió Hermione.

-Querida Hermione, te elegirías a ti de no ser porque te veo solo como una amiga- contestó el Auror besándole la mano, pero de pronto su vista se fijó en la puerta- Pero si fuera joven, definitivamente ya habría encontrado a mi pareja perfecta- contestó señalándoles la entrada del gran comedor.

Al voltearse Harry y Hermione, vieron que la puerta volvía a estar abarrotada de gente; sea quien sea quien acabara de entrar, había llamado la atención de los invitados, de igual manera que había hecho Harry en su momento. Otra vez McGonagall hizo acto de presencia para poner orden en el lugar, y poco a poco, vieron a la persona que había llegado. Harry se quedó bastante sorprendido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notas de la Autora:**

**No me maten por dejarlo así D: pero ya en el siguiente capítulo sabrán lo que se viene =)…y hablando de ese tema, es precisamente lo que quería mencionar antes: Cuando pude escribir este capítulo durante los tiempos libres que conseguí tener, pasé de largo y comencé de frente con el 4to, así que me alegra decir que la demora no será tan larga puesto que ya he avanzado una buena parte ^^**

**El capítulo de ahora fue una especia de introducción para explicar un poco más sobre la vida de algunos personajes (como la de Harry y Hermione) y como ya lo habrán leído, finalmente conocieron a Ron, así que no falta nada para la presentación de otros Weasley. **

**Aun así, esta historia es de Harry y Ginny, y aunque escribiré un poco de Ron y Hermione (debido a que un suceso con respecto a ellos es importante para la historia que estoy escribiendo) eso no significa que serán los principales. Sé que algunos les gusta R/Hr y haré lo posible para complacerlos, pero repito: Harry y Ginny son los protagonistas de esta historia, no por nada el fic está publicado con esta pareja ;)**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron Review ^^ Son tan lindos y espero escuchar más comentarios con respecto a la historia… Asi que este es el momento de pedir reviews….¿Qué tal voy? ¿Les gusta? ¿Me odian por hacerlos esperar tanto? ¿Me enviaran una maldición imperdonable si lo hago de nuevo? Tengo tantas preguntas, y me da terror saber las respuestas, pero debo sacrificarme, así que espero leer sus opiniones.**

**Dudas, preguntas, lo que sea, yo también las contestaré.**

**Un gracias muy, muy especial a ginalore28 por enviarme ese mensaje. Te agradezco que te preocupes por la historia. Ese mensaje me alegro el aburrido día que estaba teniendo por tener que leer unos informes. Muchas gracias =D**

**Y con esto paso de nuevo al punto de las dedicatorias para...-a ver...es una lista muy larga-:**

**Nonaloka, Andy´ Granger, Cullen-black, Achlys, Vps, Veros, Lizzy-apb, ginalore 28 y a Niernath por colocar esa historia en Favourite Story.**

**Otro gracias muy grande a Saru y a Majoc18 por colocarla en Favourite Author [ me hacen muy feliz =`) ] **

**Para el capitlo 2, gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, quienes fueron: achlys, Asuka Potter, Asuka Miyoshi y a ginalore28 (mujer, apareces en todas…no sé cuantas veces te he dicho gracias, pero espero que hayan aun muchas más ^^; hasta ahora no me canso ;)**

**Tampoco me olvido de los que lo pusieron en Story Alert =) Muchas gracias a NeNa26, Asuka Potter y a RociRadcliffe (por cierto, gracias por dejarme tu opinión con respecto a la actualización)**

**Y un último agradecimiento de nuevo a Majoc18 (quien también me ayudo con su opinión con la actualización) por ponerme en Author Alert.**

**Como ven, hice una lista para hacer todos los agradecimientos correspondientes. Si me olvido de alguien, doy mi consentimiento para que me envíen un vociferador por medio de un review xD.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a todas (creo que todas son mujeres; si hay alguien que no lo es, puede quejarse también con un vociferador) y por las palabras que me escriben ^^, como ya dije, me alegran mucho el día y me hacen querer seguir escribiendo. **

**Ahora sí, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización (que no tardará tanto como esta vez)**

**Saludos y mis mejores deseos a todos.**

**PD 1: El ultimo tráiler de HP7 y el avance del clip que vi cuando salió hace unos días me hacen recordar que cada vez falta menos para el 15 de Julio…como es obvio, yo ya tengo listo el dinero para cuando salgan la venta de los tickets en mi país, porque pienso ir al estreno sea como sea ^^ **

**PD2: Esta es la nota de autor mas larga que he dejado hasta ahora ;)  
**


	4. Fragancias

**Hola a todos! Creo que contesté los reviews en la madrugada (ahora son las 4 am) lamento contestar tarde, pero estaba en finales y tenía que estudiar. Afortunadamente soy libre de nuevo ^^ Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo. Fue un poco complicado de escribir…como saben, dije que ya tenía avanzada una buena parte, pero la escena final era la que más me mareaba porque… sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no sabía cómo llegar hasta allí. Quiza solo yo me entienda x D **

**Bien, con este capítulo quiero hacer una recomendación y me gustaría que la tomaran en cuenta: hay una canción que me gusta mucho (la considero una de mis favoritas...quizá mi favorita de todas) no sabía si ponerla aquí porque puse otra…pero a las finales cambié de opinión y me quedé con esta. Quizá no sepan de lo que hablo y es mejor así para no matar el suspenso, pero quiero que escuchen esta canción antes de leer el capitulo. Allí está un link directo a la canción:**

www. 4shared .com /audio/Xx_wEgBN/16_-_The_All-American_Rejects_.htm

**Separo las palabras porque aquí no me permiten poner correctamente el link ;) Bueno, pido que la escuchen antes de leer este capítulo (entenderán la razón) y pues…quizá quieran escucharla en una escena (no es necesario que les diga cual porque se darán cuenta ustedes mismos) porque esa canción me encanta. Bueno, si la quieren escuchar con la escena, genial., pero tampoco hay problema si no lo hacen y prefieren leer esa escena sin esa canción, pero pido como algo importante que la escuchen en este momento ;)**

**Ahora ya pueden leer el capitulo. Por cierto, este capitulo es mas largo que todos los anteriores ;)**

* * *

**Fragancias**

-¿Te refieres a Ronald Weasley?-preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que Kingsley tuviera diferentes gustos…

-¿Qué…? ¡No! –Exclamó el Jefe de Aurores, atorándose con la bebida que tomaba- ¡Maldición, Potter! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues…

- ¡Me refiero a su acompañante!- explicó- No voy a negar que Lovegood se ve encantadora esta noche, pero quien capturó mi atención fue la otra muchacha. Hace años que no veía a esa pelirroja…

La multitud aún hacía imposible ver algo más, pero los flashes de las cámaras ya habían disminuido, lo que significaba que la mirada severa de McGonagall estaba dando resultado. Ron saludó a la profesora, comenzando a observar a su alrededor. Sonrió cuando los reconoció y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡Weasley! ¡Al fin llegas! Pensé que te había pasado algo…- Kingsley le estrechó la mano a modo de saludo- Un placer verte, Lovegood….-le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que estaba a su costado

-Para mí también lo es- contestó ella mirando distraídamente el lugar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el chico, saludando de paso a Harry y a Hermione- es que tuvimos un retraso. La culpa fue…

-¡Te estoy escuchando, Ron!- exclamó una voz a su espalda. Una mujer de espaldas a ellos terminaba de firmarle el sombrero a alguien.

-No iba a decir que fue tuya. De hecho iba a decir que fue mía…

-¿Ah sí?- ella se volteó a verlo y caminó hacia él. Harry pudo entender ahora el comentario de su Jefe: la mujer era bastante atractiva- ¿Y por qué sería tu culpa?

-Por haberte esperado…

Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Hey!- se quejó.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, Ron. Era de esperarse que hiciera eso- comentó Luna- Oye ¿esos son nargles?- preguntó con mucho interés señalando una pared.

-No han cambiado para nada- se rió Kingsley - Y de hecho, me alegra que sea así…

-Kingsley, creo que ya has conocido a Luna- dijo Ron mientras se frotaba el hombro.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me gustó la entrevista que me hiciste hace unos meses. Fue muy divertido.

Luna dejó de mirar la pared y le sonrió.

-Para mí también lo fue.

-Y creo que también recuerdas a mi hermana…

-Aunque no la recordara, la veo siempre en los periódicos. Un gusto verla de nuevo, señorita Weasley- Kingsley hizo una leve inclinación y le besó la mano- Se ve aun más hermosa en persona que en las portadas de las revistas…

La chica sonrió enarcando una ceja.

-Pues lo que yo no recordaba es que fueras tan galante… ¿Shacklebolt? – preguntó con tono dubitativo.

-Querida, para ti soy Kingsley- dijo inclinándose de nuevo. Ron aprovechó para poner los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, aparte de que ya conocen a mi Jefe, les presento a Hermione Granger: ella formará parte del equipo forense del Ministerio-Hermione les sonrió tímidamente a ambas. Ginny y Luna le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Y él es…

-Tú eres Harry Potter-Luna lo miró un instante antes de añadir- Luces distinto a la última vez que te vi…

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Harry un poco serio, ya que él no recordaba haberla visto con anterioridad.

-Bueno, no lo sé…-respondió Luna sin darle tanta importancia- Una vez te vi en una pastelería y te pregunté si podía hacerte una entrevista para mi periódico, pero me ignoraste completamente-Luna se encogió de hombros- o quizá solo no te fijaste que estaba allí…-ella pareció meditar la última idea.

Harry sintió cómo el ambiente alrededor se tornaba un poco incómodo y el silencio que le siguió a ello no ayudó mucho, pero la chica parecía no percatarse del resultado de sus palabras. Abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, pero no sabía exactamente que más decir.

-Luna, ¿Qué decías sobre los nargles?- la hermana de Weasley se acercaba a su amiga, y abría jurado que la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia en su dirección. ¿Acaso también a ella le había rechazado una entrevista que no recordaba?

-Mira esas paredes- Luna señaló al frente de ellos- Está claro que está infestado de nargles. Creo que debería decírselo al profesor Dumblendore…

-¿Tú crees que es necesario?

- Pero los nargles no existen…-murmuró Hermione confundida. Los ojos grandes de Luna se posaron en ella.

-¿Qué te hacen pensar que no existen?

-Bueno, son invenciones de la gente. Nunca se ha visto uno…

-Que no se vean no significa que no existan-aclaró Luna con tono soñador- Ginny, creo que mejor se lo advierto a Dumblendore. Los nargles ya están confundiendo a las personas…

-Estoy segura que Dumblendore lo apreciará mucho- le contestó ella antes de que Luna se despidiera y saliera en busca del Director de Hogwarts.

El incómodo silencio se hizo presente una vez más, hasta que Ron se aclaró la garganta y tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Bien, veo que ya no es necesario que te presente a Harry Potter- dijo a su hermana- Él va a trabajar con nosotros en el departamento de Aurores- Ginny asintió, pero no hizo ninguna muestra de saludarlo al contrario de lo que había hecho con Hermione. Ron se percató de ello así que siguió hablando- Potter, te presento a mi hermana: ella es Ginny Weasley.

-Ginny para los amigos- aclaró con una voz excesivamente cordial para el gusto de Ron - Así que prefiero que los otros me llamen por mi apellido…

-¡Ginny!- la interrumpió con un gruñido. Ya sabía que debió esperarse algo así…

-¿Qué?- Ginny parecía completamente confundida por la actitud de su hermano- Solo estaba aclarando algunas cosas; no he dicho nada malo-miró con inocencia a Ron, quien le devolvió una mirada escéptica.

-Por supuesto que no ha dicho nada malo, señorita Weasley-respondió Harry con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ella apenas le prestó atención.

-Ginny es una famosa jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Está en el puesto de cazadora; seguro la has visto en las portadas del Profeta-continuó Ron tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

-De hecho, desconocía que la señorita Weasley fuera famosa…y menos que jugara para un equipo de Quidditch- dijo Harry en tono indiferente.

-¡Harry!- esta vez fue Hermione quien soltó gruñido, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su amigo- ¡Hasta yo he escuchado de ella! Y sabes que no soy para nada fanática del Quiddicth…

-Solo estoy siendo sincero, Hermione…-mintió Harry sin darle importancia al asunto. La verdad era que sí había escuchado buenos comentarios sobre una cazadora pelirroja que jugaba para las Harpies, pero nunca había visto su rostro ni le había tomado importancia a ese tema, por lo que era normal que no la conociera.

La risa de Kingsley llamó la atención de los tres.

-Repito lo dicho: veo que no han cambiado nada…

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-En su caso, señorita Weasley…

-Oh, por favor, me conociste cuando era una niña. Llámame solo Ginny- le sonrió con amabilidad antes de dirigirse también a Hermione- y tú también puedes hacerlo, Hermione. Aún cuando no seas fanática de Quiddicth, siempre podemos hablar de otros temas…-La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa- Bueno, ¿me decías, Kingsley?- una vez más, ignoró por completo a Harry, cosa que no pasó desapercibido al muchacho.

-Decía que, en tu caso querida Ginny, eso no tiene nada de malo. De hecho, es lo que te hace única y encantadora…

-No lo dudo- murmuró Harry serenamente, pero con un ligero tono de burla que no pudo pasar desapercibido a Ginny. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Potter! –Esta vez fue su Jefe quien le dio la advertencia- No la conoces todavía; estoy seguro que cuando lo hagas, pensarás lo mismo que yo. Y Ginny, lo mismo puedo decirte de Potter.

-Sí, claro….- murmuraron sarcásticamente por lo bajo Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpen, allí adelante acabo de ver a mi novia de colegio- dijo Kingsley mirando hacia un lado del Comedor- ¡Oh! ¡Y conozco a su esposo! Miren lo pequeño que es el mundo…- De pronto, se volteó hacia Hermione- Estoy seguro que te encantará conocerlo. Él también es antropólogo, pero trabaja para el ministerio de Egipto. He hablado muchas veces con él, y también le he hablado muy bien de ti, Weasley.

- ¿De mi?- se extrañó Ron.

- ¡Claro! ¡Eres uno de mis mejores Aurores! ¡Tenía que alardear de ti!- se rió Kingsley. Se despidió brevemente de ellos tres, y luego le hizo una seña a Hermione para que lo siguiera. Ella asintió y antes de irse, se volvió a Harry y le susurró:

-Espero que te comportes…

-Lo haré si los demás se comportan- respondió tajantemente.

-¿Y te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Muy animado no estoy- la miró y luego sonrió- pero veo que tu sí. Me di cuenta como miraste a Weasley cuando llegó…

-Es bastante atractivo, aunque por aquí hay varios por donde mirar…- Harry hizo un gesto de confusión con el rostro. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Se me olvida que contigo no puedo hablar de estas cosas…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eres hombre – respondió de manera obvia- A veces desearía tener una confidente con la que hablar…-su mirada se posó en Ginny, que en esos momentos hablaba con su hermano- Ella dijo que podíamos hablar de otras cosas que no fueran Quiddicth...-susurró más para sí, pero Harry la escuchó.

- ¡Hermione, apresúrate!- exclamó Kingsley al ver que no lo seguía.

-Bien, nos vemos luego….

-Pensé que esta noche era para divertirse y no hablar de trabajo- dijo Harry señalando al antropólogo.

- Esto es un evento social, Harry – contestó su amiga-Tú ya te encontraste con Kingsley y Ron, que son Aurores, pero eso no signifique que hayan tenido que hablar de trabajo. Más bien hablaron de mujeres atractivas, de nargles y de Quiddicth…- Y con eso ultimo, siguió a Kinglesy.

O0o0o0o00o0o0

- Ya lo vi…- le susurró Ginny a Ron aprovechando que Harry y Hermione estaban distraídos conversando entre ellos.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó su hermano repentinamente serio.

-En la mesa al fondo del salón. Nos ha estado mirando todo el tiempo…

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ron pudo ver a la persona a la que se refería Ginny.

-Querrás decir que te ha estado mirando…

-No, nos ha estado mirando- repitió ella- Está esperando a que me dejes sola…

-Ginny, tú puedes encargarte de él. Luna me contó que pensabas… ¿extirparlo?- su hermano simuló un escalofrió.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que no, es solo que me alegro de no ser tu enemigo- Ron le dio un beso en la frente-. Pero Ginny, solo hazlo en caso de extrema emergencia. Por ahora, solo sigue el plan inicial…

-¿Y con quieres que…?- Ron ladeó la cabeza hacia Harry disimuladamente. Ginny abrió muy grande los ojos.

-No, no, no. Sabes que no me agrada…

-Ni lo conoces…

-Estos minutos fueron suficientes.

-Bien, entonces busca a otro- le dijo Ron- Pero en el tiempo en que tardes en hacerlo, Michael lo aprovechará para acercarse a ti.

-Y allí es cuando yo alzo la varita y hago que su…

- ¡Ginny! -la cortó rápidamente - Trata de no hacer tanto escándalo con eso…- susurró en voz más baja- Recuerda que para la prensa eso vale oro, y ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como tergiversarían la historia en los periódicos. Sé que no te importa lo que digan, pero tu reputación es más importante que ese tipo. Así que…solo en un caso de extrema emergencia ¿Ok? – le pidió. Ella asintió sin decir nada. Ron levantó la cabeza y vio que Hermione ya se había ido con Kingsley, así que se dirigió a Harry.

-Potter, ¿Nos acompañas a elegir una mesa?- inquirió ignorando la reacción de disconformidad de su hermana- No es necesario que te quedes solo esperando a Granger. Además, serás presa fácil para que te sigan persiguiendo - dijo señalando a unas personas que aún los miraban con anhelación.

-Tengo entendido que no soy la única persona famosa de los tres- comentó Harry mirando a Ginny.

-Si a lo que se refiere es que en realidad me están mirando a mí, pues yo no tengo la culpa de ser más famosa que usted- contestó ella sin rodeos.

-No me refería a eso…-Harry no sabía de dónde la discusión le resultaba familiar…

- ¿Y entonces a que se refería?

-Yo no le estaba echando la culpa de nada…y si usted fuera en realidad más famosa, señorita Weasley, pues yo no tendría ningún problema con aceptarlo- Contestó Harry con honestidad, ya que la fama era algo que no le agradaba, pero no pudo evitar enfatizar ligeramente las palabras e inclinó otra vez la cabeza de manera educada.

Ron aprovechó ese momento para intervenir.

-Bien, ¿Ahora podemos buscar una mesa?

-Ustedes vayan sin mí- respondió ella- Voy a ir al bar por unas bebidas- se despidió con un gesto de la mano y, cuando ya se daba la media vuelta, Ron le preguntó:

-¿No se supone que querías que te acompañara?

-Ese era el plan- masculló- pero también tienes razón en otra cosa: Yo sola me puedo encargar de Mic…de mis problemas-aclaró a tiempo.

-Sí, pero también recuerda lo que dije después- le advirtió levantando las cejas.

-Sí, sí, ya sé- contestó sin darle importancia, pero al ver que su hermano parecía preocupado, dijo en tono más tranquilizador-Te lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo? "A menos que sea una emergencia…"- y tras guiñarle un ojo, se alejó en la dirección opuesta a ellos.

Aceptando lo propuesto por Ron, los dos empezaron a encaminarse hacia los alrededores del salón. Mientras más avanzaban, más personas volteaban a saludarlos, en especial al pelirrojo, ya que él conocía a casi todos los invitados del Gran Comedor. Aun así, aprovechó para presentar a Harry a varios de sus amigos, algunos de los cuales eran los Aurores que habían estado esa mañana en el despacho de Kingsley.

-Estoy empezando a creer que el famoso eres tú- comentó Harry de forma animada cuando un grupo de señores terminaron de saludar a Ron y luego se dirigieron a él. No le molestó percatarse de ello, ni tampoco lo consideró una falta de respeto de los invitados: Weasley era muy atento con todos y era obvio que las personas que lo conocían se sintieran atraídas por su carisma.

-Ni tanto; mira por allá-señaló el chico hacia un punto del salón que había estado vigilando continuamente. Harry volteó la mirada y se fijó en que su hermana ya había sido rodeada por un gran número de personas, y que ella, al igual que Ron, conocía a la mayoría de los presentes. De más estaba decir que era evidente que poseía el mismo imán que su hermano para hacer que la gente se sintiera atraída hacia ella.

Fue entonces que supo al instante de que los Weasley eran personas bastante reconocidas en el mundo mágico y que eran muy sencillas de tratar. No sabía si toda la familia era igual que ellos, pero lo más probable era que así lo fuera.

-Esta mesa es perfecta- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sentándose en un rincón apartado, que dejaba la vista libre a sus ocupantes para apreciar la tarima con la banda de las brujas y la pista de baile.

Se quedaron un rato callados sin decir palabra, no porque les gustara el silencio, sino porque no sabían de qué tema hablar. Harry fue el primero que se atrevió a comenzar.

-Se ve que conoces a todos los que están aquí- comentó con naturalidad.

-Sí; después de todo, los recuerdo cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts- admitió Ron- Me acuerdo un poco de ti también; estábamos en el mismo año y en la misma casa…

-¿Eras Gryffindor?-el chico asintió, haciendo que Harry se esforzara por hacer memoria, pero el nombre de Ronald no le venía a la cabeza.

-De hecho, mis seis hermanos también estuvieron en Gryffindor. Creo que toda la familia Weasley siempre estuvo destinada a esa casa.

-¿Son siete hermanos?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Somos una familia muy grande ¿no?- se rió. Hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia la pista y le señaló con un dedo una pareja- ¿Ves a esos dos señores? Esos son mis padres: Arthur y Molly Weasley- Harry alzó la cabeza y entre la multitud vio a las personas que le señalaba Ron: Uno era un hombre alto y de escaso cabello pelirrojo, vestido con un traje de gala bastante llamativo y de tela muy fina; la señora era una mujer regordeta, igualmente vestida del mismo color de traje de su esposo. Los dos bailaban muy bien, y por la sonrisa de la mujer, se podría decir que lo que sea que estaban hablando los dos, el tema era de su agrado-… y por allá están los gemelos: Fred y George. Son dueños de Sortilegios Weasley; hay una tienda en el callejón Diagon- Dos jóvenes totalmente idénticos estaban a un lado de la puerta principal del Comedor, hablando con dos chicas que acaban de entrar; las dos reían por algún comentario de ellos- Ya están de cacería de nuevo…- al ver el rostro de confusión de Harry, Ron solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano- No me hagas caso…a ver, sí, esa otra pareja que ves allí- señaló otro extremo de la pista, donde un hombre alto y pelirrojo bailaba junto a una mujer muy bella de cabello platinado- ese es Bill, que es el mayor de todos nosotros… y la que está a su lado..¿La ves? Esa es Fleur, su esposa. Quizá a ella sí la recuerdes: fue una de las concursantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos…

Harry se puso tenso por un momento.

-No tengo los mejores recuerdos de ese año…

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo Ron en tono de disculpa- Aunque no creo que haya sido el peor para mí…bueno, esos tres de allí- siguió sin querer desviarse a ese otro tema. Esta vez señaló a dos hombres altos, también pelirrojos: Uno era un poco más grande y estaba reclinado relajadamente sobre una pared mientras conversaba con su hermano, que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro como si desaprobara lo que le decía el otro. Al costado de él, había una mujer que se reía disimuladamente de los dos- …son Charlie, que es el que esta recostado sobre el muro; el otro es Percy: la cara de serio no se le va ni en una fiesta- Ron meneó la cabeza- Y la que los acompaña es Audrey, su esposa…. Si le preguntas a cualquiera de nosotros- dijo en tono confidente- aún estamos averiguando qué demonios hizo Percy para hacer que se casara con él. Los gemelos siguen apostando a que utilizó un Imperious: dicen que una imperdonable es la única excusa para que alguien acepte a Percy de por vida...

Harry no sabía si debía reír o no, pero optó por lo primero puesto que Ron lo hizo al terminar ese comentario.

-Todos son hombres…

-Mamá hasta empezó a creer que le habían hecho una maldición a la familia- Ron volvió a reír- No lo tomes a mal: nos ama demasiado, pero nunca pensó que en seis intentos, todos resultarían ser varones…

Harry volvió a fijar su vista en la pareja de señores.

-Pero, al parecer, a la sétima es la vencida ¿no?- Harry lo miró otra vez-De todos nosotros, Ginny es la última y única mujer nacida en varias generaciones…- la empezó a buscar por el bar de bebidas, pero no la encontró. Frunció el ceño- ¿Dónde se ha metido ahora? No puede ser que se pierda en tan poco tiempo…

Harry sonrió al ver como Ron seguía buscándola con la mirada.

-¿Eres siempre tan sobre protector con tu hermana? ¿O todos también lo son?- preguntó.

-Es nuestra hermana; es obvio que nos preocupemos por ella- dijo dándole una última mirada al lugar antes de fijarse en Harry- Pero no soy sobre protector-Harry enarcó una ceja- El que es así es Charlie- aclaró con un suspiro largo-. Siempre para pendiente de ella y la vigila más que ninguno de nosotros. Ginny dice que hay ocasiones en que pasa el límite de su paciencia…si supieras como mantiene a Charlie a raya. Esas peleas nadie se las pierde, y ni Fred ni George necesitan apostar en eso: esa niña siempre gana….

-Entonces… ¿Por qué viniste tú con ella y no él? Si él es el sobre protector, sería más lógico que él fuera el que la acompañara – vio como Ron lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y pensó que quizá había cometido un error al preguntar de más- Disculpa, no es de mi incumbencia saberlo…-se excusó rápidamente, volviendo a adoptar una postura rígida.

-No hay problema- contestó para tranquilizarlo. Harry había demostrado ser muy bueno escuchando y no quería que la conversación se interrumpiera por un malentendido- No me molesta, solo que me asombra que te hallas dado cuenta de ese detalle…supongo que es la intuición de Auror- Harry se relajó un poco, así que Ron continuó- Ginny me lo pidió porque…bueno, digamos que hay un problema demasiado insistente que no la deja en paz.

-¿Y tú eres el que lo va a solucionar?

-No exactamente- lo corrigió- Yo solo era un intento para prevenir el problema…por lo menos por esta noche, pero creo que Ginny ya decidió cortarlo- y por algún extraño motivo que Harry desconocía, Ron rió una vez más.

-Y seguro es un problema del que Charlie no se ha enterado.

Ron aplaudió su acierto.

-Estás en lo correcto. Si Charlie lo supiera, él ya habría tomado cartas en el asunto, pero a Ginny le gusta mantener su vida privada bien lejos de él. Además, ella puede defenderse muy bien sin nosotros…Y de eso, ni siquiera Charlie tiene duda alguna.

-Así que eso demuestra que el tamaño no es símbolo de poder…

-Esa enana es la prueba viva de que ese dicho es falso-contestó Ron, pero de pronto su voz de alegría pasó a una más sombría -Hace años… no sé si te lo dije esa vez, pero quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad por el cambio abrupto de tema.

- Quizá tu no lo recuerdes…-empezó el chico dudando un poco si debía seguir, así que Harry lo animó con un gesto de la mano - pero cuando estábamos en segundo año y se abrió la cámara de los secretos…

-Es imposible que me olvide de eso- lo interrumpió con fastidio- tanta gente petrificada y el temor de ser la siguiente víctima era…

-No me refería a eso- aclaró y se quedó callado. Por un instante, Harry pensó que ya no diría nada más, pero el chico solo hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó con voz más segura - ese año, yo te amenacé para que me llevaras contigo a ese lugar…

Esta vez fue Harry quien lo miró completamente sorprendido.

-Weasley…Weasley… ¡claro! Ahora me acuerdo de ti- casi se da un golpe en la frente al no haberlo hecho antes- Me amenazaste con una varita rota ¿verdad?

-Sí, se rompió cuando salí una noche con mis hermanos a pasear en el carro de papá…

-Nunca pensé que alguien quisiera acompañarme allí-Harry frunció la frente- Se nota que eras un Gryffindor…

-La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo- admitió Ron con expresión triste.

-Todos lo tenían- dijo él en tono comprensible, pero aún confuso por no saber el motivo por el que hablaban sobre ello- Había un basilisco en esa cámara, era obvio que tuvieras miedo…

Ron rió amargamente.

-No es el basilisco lo que más miedo me daba, sino el no llegar a tiempo a rescatar a la niña que había dentro.

A esta respuesta le siguió un largo silencio, pero no como el que habían tenido hace unos minutos atrás; esta vez, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Harry se hizo escuchar otra vez.

-¿Sabes? Cuando oía los comentarios de los demás, o cuando leía el periódico los días siguientes, todos hablaban de cuan valiente había sido, que era una persona muy fuerte por haber vencido a un monstruo como ese y que debió requerir mucho talento el haber sacado la espada de Gryffindor…pero pocos trataron el tema de la niña en la cámara- dijo dando un suspiro y sonriendo tristemente- para serte sincero, ambos teníamos el mismo temor. No voy a negar que el basilisco asustaría a cualquiera, pero lo que más me preocupaba y asustaba era que esa niña muriera.

-Esa niña era mi hermana- Harry asintió demostrándole que ya lo había deducido- y por eso te lo agradezco. Mis padres lo hicieron; en especial mi madre te habrá abrazado más fuerte de lo normal- él no dijo nada ya que tenía recuerdos confusos de esa noche, y no recordaba varios hechos- pero no sé si Ginny y yo lo hicimos. Si fue así, no creo que ella lo diga de nuevo, pero de todos modos no está mal repetirlo…Gracias por salvarla-le tendió la mano por encima de la mesa. Harry se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Tú también ayudaste- le recordó.

-Yo me quedé a mitad de camino- Ron negó con la cabeza- Y sé que quizá esto no hable bien de mí, pero es evidente que si no se hubiera tratado de mi hermana, no habría ido a la cámara. Por eso respeto que hayas bajado a arriesgar tu vida por una desconocida…

-Es comprensible: era tu hermana después de todo. En cuanto a mí…yo no podía soportar que alguien muriera por mi culpa- le confesó- Riddle fue quien la llevó a la cámara solo para atraerme…

-Años después, decían que solo querías ganar fama; pero nadie es tan idiota de arriesgar su vida por algo tan insignificante como eso…-el chico parecía más relajado después de hablar sobre Ginny, y volvió a sonreír alegremente- Además, también te debemos el hecho de que sin eso, no habríamos podido demostrar que ese dicho estaba en lo incorrecto…

-Es una lástima que no te conociera mejor en esos años; Hermione y tú habrían sido muy buenos amigos…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ella también estaba en nuestro año. ¿Te acuerdas de la niña que siempre levantaba la mano en todas las clases?- Ron se rió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza- pues ahora resulta que es mi mejor amiga; se podría hasta decir que es mi hermana…

-¿Así que ella es la razón por la que Gryffindor ganaba varios puntos?…No tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, pero la mayoría pensaba que era una sabelotodo.

-Lo sé- contestó - Yo mismo lo pensé una vez, pero como tú bien has dicho, esa fue la razón de varios de nuestros puntos…

-¿Y cómo la conociste después?- preguntó Ron. Le parecía justo que, después de haberle hablado un poco de su vida, ahora era el turno de Harry de hablar un poco de la suya.

-Fue cuando estaba trabajando en otro país- explicó- Ella era la encargada del equipo forense y debía darme unos informes sobre la misión en la que me encontraba trabajando. Me asombró mucho la dedicación que mostraba, y se notaba que ella estaba muy emocionada al ayudarme en el caso. Dijo algo de que a mí me dejaron la misión más sorprendente de todas, y desde ese momento, quiso acompañarme. Al principio me negué, pero ella fue demasiado insistente- Harry meneó la cabeza- pero luego la conocí mejor y no me arrepiento de que me acompañara. Es muy buena en su trabajo y una gran amiga.

-Y ahora los dos se van a quedar aquí indefinidamente- concluyó Ron.

-Después de viajar tanto, uno ya quiere establecerse- aceptó, pero decidió explicarse un poco más- Hermione ya lo ha pensado varias veces y mi deseo es que ella lo haga: de vez en cuando ella necesita alejarse un poco del trabajo y espero que su decisión no cambie-comentó con esperanza- pero en cuanto a mí…bueno, yo también espero quedarme- y no dijo nada más; por lo que Ron pensó que ya estaba todo dicho en ese tema.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, ambos disfrutaron mucho de la compañía del otro y, dado que la conversación entre ambos no se había tornado incómoda en ningún momento, decidieron tocar otros temas como los viajes, las misiones, el Quiddicth y de las escobas que cada uno tenía.

Al cabo de unas horas, la mesa estaba ocupada por las cervezas de mantequilla que habían tomado y uno que otro vaso de Whisky de Fuego. Ron le contaba en esos instantes una anécdota bastante divertida en el que le tendieron una broma a Percy, cuando su vista se fijó de repente en la pista de baile.

-¿Así que también vino Draco?

Harry observó el mismo lugar al que iban los ojos de Ron y vio a un chico rubio bailando y riendo con su hermana.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius?- inquirió Harry haciendo memoria de los informes del mortífago. Según lo que había leído, Malfoy había muerto hacia unas semanas.

-Sí, él también trabaja en el departamento de Aurores… ¿No lo viste con nosotros en el despacho?- Harry negó asombrado con esa noticia- Bueno, ahora ya lo estás viendo- dijo Ron divertido por la expresión de Harry.

-¿No se supone que no es muy fiable? Su padre era seguidor de Voldemort…

-El padre sí, pero no el hijo- comentó Ron dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza-. Kingsley ya le hizo las preguntas necesarias cuando entró a trabajar, y aunque hasta yo mismo sentí desconfianza hacia él (no nos llevábamos bien en el colegio) ha cambiado mucho desde entonces- la canción que sonaba ya estaba por acabar, pero vio que Malfoy no tenía intención de soltar a la pelirroja- Ese idiota no quiere dejar a mi hermana…-Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pero no parecía molesto por eso. Ese fue otro detalle que sorprendió a Harry.

-¿Él es su novio?- preguntó tratando de hallar una respuesta.

-No, pero le doy un 10 por esfuerzo esta noche- miró alrededor y se rió- El desgraciado hasta se deshizo de Charlie….

Harry comprobó que el hermano del que hablaban había desaparecido del Gran Comedor.

-¿Charlie es el único celoso?

-Todos los somos un poco, pero no podemos prohibirle nada a Ginny: sería injusto- comentó- pero Charlie es el que más dolores de cabeza le causa- la canción finalmente terminó y Ron levantó la mano tratando de llamar la atención de los dos. Ginny captó el mensaje y tomando de la mano a Malfoy, lo llevó hasta ellos.

-Así que aun siguen conversando- dijo la pelirroja cuando estuvo en la mesa. Su respiración era más agitada debido al baile y sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas por el calor que sentía. Tomó una de las botellas de la mesa mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

-Sí, de hecho le estaba contando la broma que le hicimos a Percy cuando estábamos en el colegio…

-Y tu debiste contarme que Draco había regresado a Inglaterra…- lo cortó ella.

-Recién regresó ayer…- trató de justificarse- Gusto verte por aquí, Draco- dijo saludándolo con una mano.

-Para mí también, Ron- sonrió el rubio- Pero me da más gusto ver a tu hermana…

-Sí, ya me lo imagino- Ron fijó su vista en Ginny - Así que no fue tan difícil conseguir a otra persona…

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió ella-Solo estoy hablando con él; además, Draco sabe todo el plan, aunque yo sigo pensando que sería mejor que solo le arrancara…

-¡Ginny!- le advirtieron al mismo tiempo Ron y Malfoy, cosa que hizo exasperar a la chica.

-Ya entendí- ella volteó la mirada y se encontró con la de Harry- Potter, te presentó a Draco Malfoy. No sé si mi hermano ya te lo habrá contado, pero trabajará contigo en el departamento de Aurores.

-Te vi esta mañana en el despacho de Kingsley- se estrecharon la mano- Bienvenido a Inglaterra. Es bueno tenerte por aquí.

-Al parecer tu también has vuelto de un viaje- A pesar de lo que le había dicho Ron, Harry no pudo evitar tener sus reservas con Malfoy, así que trató de averiguar lo mas que pudiera en esa breve presentación.

-Estuve ausente una semana- explicó con tono serio y observó como Ginny hacia más fuerte el agarre de su mano-. Mi padre murió hace poco y debía realizarse unos trámites de su testamento…

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Se leyeron algunas cosas que prefiero no mencionar ahora- dijo con un leve tono de altanería- pero terminó bien. Después de todo soy su único hijo…-dijo riéndose, pero tanto Harry como los demás se dieron cuenta que no había nada de gracioso en ese comentario- Nos dejó la mansión a mí y a mi madre, pero ella dice que prefiere venderla y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Ese lugar solo trae malos recuerdos….

-Lo bueno de todo es que pudiste regresar a tiempo para la ceremonia- Ginny sonrió y pudo ver que Malfoy le agradecía con la mirada el cambio de tema- Así no me dejaste a mí con la insatisfacción de no poder bailar una canción contigo…

-Pobre de mí si lo permitiera…

-Allí vamos de nuevo…- dijo Ron con voz cansina, haciendo que Malfoy enarcara las cejas.

-Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo el chico- No sé si es un buen momento ahora…-observó a Harry.

-No hay ningún problema- él se levantó dejando el asiento vacío para Malfoy- Yo caminaré un rato…

-Mejor ve con Ginny- propuso el rubio, pero vio como ella le lanzaba miradas de desacuerdo- no me imagino que pasaría si "ciertas personas" la ven por allí sin pareja, y menos con ese vestido tan encantador- dijo tratando de alegrarla, pero ella lo siguió viendo de la misma manera. Malfoy la miró confundido, malinterpretando su desacuerdo- Oh, vamos, te ves más que encantadora. Si Ron no estuviera aquí, hasta te diría que ese escote hace que tus pe…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ustedes dos son el colmo!- lo interrumpió Ron de inmediato-Draco, mas te vale no terminar esa oración- Malfoy sonrió burlonamente- y tú, Ginny, ¿Por qué no elegiste otro vestido?- Harry sonrió pensando que hasta Ron tenía un límite, aunque todavía se lo notaba tranquilo- Bueno, ya no tiene importancia- continuó sin dejar hablar a su hermana, cosa que la hizo molestar-Ve con él- le ordenó.

Pero Ginny se quedó allí, frunciendo el ceño a su hermano y cruzándose de brazos. Ron le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que se volvió hacia Malfoy en un gesto de auxilio, pero el chico no hizo absolutamente nada. Así que Ron, soltando un suspiro resignado, la miró una vez más y dijo:

-Solo esta vez. Por favor, Ginny…

-Yo después te alcanzo- le susurró Draco al oído y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Ya que me lo piden tan amablemente….-Ginny se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Ron meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a Harry.

-No le gusta que le den ordenes- explicó-.Y menos si viene de parte de alguno de sus hermanos…- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Bueno, acompáñala. Sé que no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo pero…

-Está bien- lo interrumpió Harry-Nos vemos después…

-Sí, tenemos que seguir esa conversación pendiente- contesto palmeándole la espalda- Ahora ve y ten cuidado….

-Hasta luego, Potter- se despidió a su vez Malfoy estrechándole la mano.

Harry asintió y, apartándose de ellos, caminó en busca de la pelirroja. Mientras pasaba alrededor de la pista de baile, se contentó pensando que, en lo que iba de la noche, las cosas habían salido muy bien y todo era en parte gracias a la compañía de Ron, quien se había mostrado muy amable y con quien había compartido una charla bastante amena y divertida. Se sentía más relajado al saber que esa persona formaba parte del equipo de Aurores y que, al haberlo presentado durante la velada a algunos miembros del escuadrón, ya no sería un completo desconocido el primer día que fuera a trabajar.

Se detuvo un momento y alzó la mirada tratando de ver entre el gentío a la menor de todos los Weasley. Por fin la ubicó de espaldas a él, examinando uno de los muros del colegio. Se acercó y se situó detrás de ella.

-¿Te han mandado a vigilarme?- preguntó Ginny sin prestarle atención, mientras alzaba una mano y rozaba con la punta de sus dedos una de las flores que crecía en la pared.

-No- respondió con cordialidad. A diferencia de Ron, Harry estaba seguro de que su hermana no se mostraría igual de amable con él, por lo que intentaría que la conversación no ocasionara tantos disgustos para ambas partes- Solo me pidieron que te acompañara.

-Es lo mismo- dijo ella y la flor cayó en ese instante en la palma de su mano. Ella sonrió y la acercó a su nariz, oliendo el olor que emanaba de sus pétalos.

Ginny no dijo nada más y siguió admirando el resto de las flores que seguían apareciendo. Harry respetó el silencio y se dedicó a echarle también una vista a las plantas, observando como ella se emocionaba cuando reconocía alguna de ellas y acercaba de forma delicada su nariz para respirar el aroma.

En una de esas ocasiones, la chica se entusiasmó mucho cuando vio como un tallo aparecía y se iba extendiendo por todo lo alto a lo largo de la pared. Se notaba que sentía curiosidad por saber que planta saldría de ella, por lo que la siguió con cautela. Harry hizo lo mismo, no porque lo atrajera el mismo motivo, sino más para no perderla de vista otra vez, y cuando la vio caminar animadamente, se percató de que otras personas la observaban también.

Varios jóvenes la miraban con mucha atención, mientras ella los esquivaba para seguir el rastro del tallo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ¿Qué de especial le veían a esa mujer tan respondona e irritante que hasta su propio hermano medía sus palabras cuando hablaba con ella? ¿Qué poder tenía esa chica que hacía que los invitados se sintieran atraídos con su sola presencia? ¿Qué hacia ella para que los demás le sonrieran tontamente al pasar y la observaran con miradas de anhelo y de alegría? ¿Qué fuerza hacía que hasta su propio Jefe la nombrara como la pareja perfecta?

La verdad es que él no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas y, mucho menos, entendía el comportamiento de los demás alrededor de la hermana de Weasley. Lo único de lo que era consiente es que a ella, él no le caía bien, y eso se había percibido desde el momento en que se presentaron. Esquivó a un tipo que la seguía con la mirada y Harry tuvo ganas de preguntarle a ese hombre lo mismo que él se había preguntado hacia unos segundos atrás, pero en su lugar, decidió también seguirla detenidamente con la vista, para ver qué cosa la hacía tan interesante.

Ella seguía detrás del tallo, que parecía que quería tomarse su tiempo antes de revelar su naturaleza. Aprovechó ese momento para observar su forma de caminar, y la manera en que sus caderas se movían a cada paso que daba. Sí, era una visión bastante atrayente, no lo podía negar, y sumado a que el vestido dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas, ahora entendía porque algunos dirigían la mirada hacia esa parte de su anatomía.

Cuando pensó que esa era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, un chico que estaba frente ella le sonrió de forma boba y la saludó con cierto sonrojo, a lo que ella contestó amablemente antes de seguir su pequeña travesía tras la planta. En este caso, esa persona no le miraba ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sino el rostro, así que decidió acercarse un poco más a ella para ver la expresión que tenia.

Sus mejillas aún estaban un poco sonrosadas, aunque eran menos evidentes que hace unos minutos atrás. Si eso era lo atrayente, pues él no había sentido ni una pizca de interés cuando la vio llegar a la mesa con Malfoy. Iba a aceptar en ese instante los resultados que ya había obtenido sobre esa mujer cuando se fijó en sus ojos. Ella observaba el recorrido del tallo con un brillo especial en la mirada, que hacia resaltar el color marrón que poseía. Harry no se dio cuenta de cuándo fue el momento en que ambos se detuvieron, pero vio como una sonrisa radiante se extendía por la cara de Ginny a causa de que el tallo había dejado de crecer y empezaba a mostrar unas primeras ramas.

La chica no era atrayente solo por su forma de caminar, o por la manera en que se movían sus caderas o sus piernas. En esos momentos, ella tenía un brillo en sus facciones, un conjunto entre la satisfacción y la emoción que le producía saber por fin que clase de planta produciría ese tallo, y el sentimiento que transmitía a los demás con el simple gesto de sonreír era sorprendente.

-¿Muérdago?- preguntó un poco confundida, haciendo que su sonrisa se apagar un poco, pero sin dejar de mirar con interés a la planta.

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Harry, quien se había quedado observándola más tiempo del que en realidad hubiera deseado. Solo pedía que él no hubiera producido la misma cara de idiota que ya había visto en otras personas.

-¿No te gusta esa planta?- le preguntó, y la vio sorprenderse cuando se percató que él estaba a su costado.

-Me parece linda, pero lo que no me gusta es el significado-dijo alejándose unos pasos de él y dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile, en una clara intención de querer apartarse lo más lejos posible de Harry y de la planta.

Él cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y la siguió entre la gente que bailaba. Esta vez la alcanzó más rápido que antes.

-¿No temes tener mala suerte?- le dijo con curiosidad, esquivando a una pareja en el camino justo a tiempo antes de tropezar con ellos. En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera dudado mucho que una chica perdiera la oportunidad de besarlo, y menos cuando la misma oportunidad aparecía en forma de muérdago, lo que hacía cualquier explicación válida de forma inmediata.

Ella se paró frente a él y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Acaso deseas que te bese?-preguntó sin tapujos. Harry no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta tan directa, pero se ahorró ese problema ya que Ginny siguió diciendo- No soy de las que cree que la suerte viene de la nada. Yo hago mi propia suerte- sentenció, haciéndose a un lado cuando otra pareja paso bailando entre ellos.

-¿Y si no temes a la suerte- inquirió Harry, haciéndose a un lado cuando alguien hacia una voltereta bastante exagerada cerca de él- porque te alejaste de esa manera de mí y el muérdago?

-¿De qué manera?- preguntó a su vez ella, apartándose de un chico que bailaba de forma entusiasta.

-Como si quisieras estar lo más lejos posible…

-¿De ti o de la planta?

-Puede que de ambos- contestó Harry.

-Quizá si la persona que hubiera estado a mi costado hubiera sido otra, no me habría alejado de esa manera que tú dices que reaccioné- dijo alzando la voz a causa de que la música producía un estribillo alto- Aunque dudo mucho que haya una persona en este lugar que pueda producir en mí el efecto contrario, por lo que la culpa solo seria del muérdago- dijo esquivando a otra pareja que pasaba cerca de ellos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…

-Disculpen, ustedes dos- lo interrumpió un hombre que se detuvo cerca a ellos, junto a una señora con la que había estado bailando unos segundos antes-No es que los quiera molestar, pero si no quieren bailar, sería mejor que salieran de la pista –les dijo observándolos detenidamente-Si es el caso contrario, deberían aprovechar el lugar que tienen antes de que otros piensen lo mismo y quieran quitarles su espacio…- y sin más, se alejó bailando con delicadeza junto a la mujer.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y, sin pensarlo mucho, él le ofreció la mano. Quería seguir conversando con ella, ya que su respuesta había hecho aparecer en él cierta curiosidad por saber un poco más sobre lo que pensaba. Lo malo es que ella no parecía compartir los mismos deseos que él, por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartar la mano y, cuando estaba a punto de bajarla, ella se la tomó al último asegundo y asintió con la cabeza.

Harry se alegró mucho cuando escuchó que la melodía era una canción lenta que no requeriría de volteretas y saltos exagerados que había visto hacer a algunos, así que la tomó de la cintura, con cierta inseguridad al ver que Ginny no estaba contenta y miraba de forma acusadora a la banda de música. Estuvo a punto de reírse, pero pensó que era preferible no hacerlo ya que ella, como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba, fijó sus ojos en él y pasó los brazos por sus hombros.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all…_

-Esa es una canción muggle- murmuró Ginny dejando de observarlo y posando su mirada a un costado- Me gusta; la he escuchado antes…

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

-¿Por qué aceptaste bailar?- le preguntó bajando la vista hacia ella y vio el escote de su vestido. Desafortunadamente para él, recordó en esos momentos las palabras que Malfoy había dicho acerca de ello y ahora entendió completamente su significado. Desde esa vista, se podía ver el comienzo de sus pechos y como unas pecas se hacían notorias en la piel gracias a la luz tenue del cielo y de las velas que adornaban el Gran Comedor. Estúpido Malfoy y su estúpido comentario que habían ocasionado de manera estúpida que se empezara a sentir incómodo…

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

-Deseaba bailar- contestó simplemente ella- Además, soy alguien muy solidaria con las personas y me hubiera sentido en falta si te dejaba en medio de la pista con la mano levantada…

-¿Debo tomar eso a que solo fue un acto de ayuda o de caridad conmigo?- respondió a su vez él, manteniendo la vista esta vez en sus rostro. Esto no ayudó mucho ya que ella todavía tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia un costado, dejando la piel blanca de su cuello expuesta justamente a la altura de su boca. Por un momento, habría jurado que el destino estaba en su contra….

-Toma la respuesta que te haga sentir mejor- murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa en la comisura de sus labios.

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

-Lo haré- contestó él mientras se movían lentamente en la pista de baile. Aún la tenía tomada de la cintura, así que pudo sentir el material de la tela de su vestido. Era bastante suave y se sorprendió al notar que sus manos parecían muy cómodas situadas en ella. Le hizo dar una vuelta y comprobó que estas se dirigían involuntariamente al mismo punto exacto en que habían estado antes, encajando a la perfección.

_You´re finding things that you didn't know…._

-No bailas nada mal- opinó Ginny con un leve tono de asombro, pero sin dirigirle aún la mirada.

-Gracias por el cumplido- sonrió Harry llevándola por la pista de baile de forma grácil y elegante. Ella se sostuvo más fuerte alrededor de su cuello cuando él los hizo dar una vuelta de forma inesperada.

-Ya dije que bailabas bien, Potter- dijo ella con voz un poco agitada y observándolo de nuevo a los ojos- No es necesario que lo presumas…

-No estaba presumiendo. Yo no tengo la culpa si no estás al mismo nivel que yo…- apenas soltó esas palabras, la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura. Y un segundo después, se aliviaba de haberlo hecho porque Ginny parecía haber querido soltarse de él cuando escuchó lo que acaba de decir. Hermione tenía razón: habían ocasiones en que debería medir lo que decía…

-Pues si te parece que no estoy a tu nivel… ¡Mejor te buscas a una pareja que sí lo esté y me dejas a mi libre de esto!- le contestó con enfado.

-¡Solo fue un comentario, Weasley!- le dijo intentando calmarla- Tómalo como una broma, igual que yo lo hice cuando me insinuaste que haces caridad al bailar conmigo- la chica pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero sus manos ahora están situadas sobre el pecho de Harry, como si quisiera apartarlo de ella.

-Te dije que te lo tomaras de la manera en que te convenía-le recordó Ginny de forma ácida.

-Pues ninguna de las dos opciones me levantaba mucho la autoestima- respondió con frialdad.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight…_

-Olvidémoslo ¿Está bien?- le pidió Harry con impaciencia, pero sintió la inconformidad en el cuerpo de Ginny y como sus manos aún seguían en la misma posición de antes- Vamos, Weasley…-le susurró al oído- Fue una broma. Solo…- la acercó con delicadeza a su cuerpo- relájate…dijiste que te gustaba la canción ¿no?- ella soltó un resoplido, que él decidió tomarlo por un sí, ya que esa respuesta era mejor a que ella le contestara de mala manera- Entonces hay que terminarla- tomó sus manos y las ubicó nuevamente alrededor de su cuello- ¿Ves? Ya estamos otra vez bailando…-dijo mientras empezaban a moverse lentamente de nuevo.

Pero en esta ocasión, hubo un detalle distinto.

Un detalle que hizo llamar su atención y ocasionó que se percatara de la reciente cercanía que había ahora entre ellos…

Un detalle que lo hizo consiente de tener su pecho contra el suyo…

Un detalle que le hizo sentir su respiración agitada contra la de él….

-Me gusta mucho la canción, pero nunca me he sentido identificada con ella- la escuchó hablar.

_Just a little insight won´t make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight…_

-Quizá sea porque el destino no ha querido que lo vivas- contestó un poco distraído a causa de sus propios pensamientos- ¿Crees en el destino?

Ella meditó su respuesta.

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know…_

-Solamente en el que uno mismo se forja…

Y Harry lo percibió de nuevo.

Ese detalle que lo impulsó a levantar una mano y apartar unos pequeños mechones que se habían caído a su cuello…

Ese detalle que lo hizo acercarse más a esa parte de piel expuesta y respirar sobre ella….

-Potter, me haces cosquillas...-dijo Ginny soltando un pequeño temblor al sentir su respiración contra su piel.

-Hueles a…flores- comentó con voz ronca ignorando lo que había dicho.

-Quizá sea porque estuve un buen rato junto a las flores…- respondió Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won´t make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Parecía que la mente de Harry le quería decir algo en ese instante, pero las palabras de Ginny lo hicieron distraer.

-Ese reloj acaba de marcar las 12…-le informó ella en un murmullo apagado, mientras continuaban moviéndose con lentitud.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight…_

Se movieron unos pasos más hasta que la canción parecía llegar a su fin. Harry la hizo dar una vuelta antes de pegarla nuevamente contra él e inclinarla con elegancia hacia el suelo. La melodía finalmente terminó con varios aplausos del público, pero él la siguió sosteniendo en esa misma posición.

-Te dije que no era necesario que presumieras-dijo Ginny levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos. Harry también la observó y notó que sus mejillas volvían a estar más sonrosadas por haber bailado y, por primera vez en esa noche, se fijó en las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su rostro- Ya me puedes soltar…

Harry asintió y se incorporaron cuando otra canción empezó a sonar. Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero escuchó cómo alguien la llamaba y ambos voltearon en la dirección en la que provenía la voz. Malfoy le hacía en esos instantes gestos con la mano para que se acercara a él. Ginny le hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza y se dirigió una vez más a Harry.

-Bueno, Potter, ahora te libras de mí- le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un alivio…

-¿Y no lo es?- preguntó ella retóricamente- Ya no tienes que vigilarme…

-Te estaba acompañando…- la corrigió.

-Como quieras llamarlo-dijo Ginny sin intención de querer seguir discutiendo. Lo miró fijamente un rato y él pudo ver como un brillo aparecía otra vez en esos ojos marrones; pero era muy distinto al de unos minutos atrás: este no transmitía ni emoción ni satisfacción. Ella se alejó un poco, pero lucía nerviosa e incómoda por algún motivo que él desconocía. La vio menear la cabeza y cuando ya se iba, pareció que tomaba una decisión y se acercó nuevamente a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó confundido por su comportamiento.

-Es solo que...

-¿Qué cosa?- la apresuró Harry cuando vio que ella no sabía qué más decir.

-¡Shhh! ¡Déjame terminar, Potter!- lo calló molesta, y pareció que fue eso lo que le dio fuerza a decir las siguientes palabras- Feliz cumpleaños- murmuró y sin más, le dio la espalda y se alejó de él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¿Y qué tal? ¿Estuvo bien? Como dije, esta escena fue la que mas estuve trabajando…puse otra canción, pero cuando lo leí, me convencí que la otra era mejor. Ya saben cual es: It ends tonight de The All American Rejects.**

**Espero que de verdad les haya gustado porque quería que quedara bien este momento, ya que me pareció bello e importante para los personajes, y porque de verdad disfrute escribiéndolo. Disfruto todos los momentos de Harry y Ginny ^^**

**Si hay errores o algo, yo lo corrijo después ;)**

**Momento de pedir reviews ^^ Díganme que les pareció el capitulo porque me he dado golpes en la cabeza cambiando, escribiendo, cambiando volviendo a escribir x D Y desearía saber si les gusto el resultado. A mí me gustó, me sentí conforme y eso es algo a que le doy horas leyendo y releyendo hasta no arrepentirme de ni una sola palabra que escribo. Dudas, preguntas también saben que son recibidas.**

**Me encantaría dejar dedicatorias, pero ya son más de las 4am y debo dormir, pero agradezco a los que me dejaron review ^^ y a los que siguen la historia y la ponen en favoritos. Muchas gracias! **

**Por qué estoy escribiendo hasta tan tarde? Porque acabo de regresar de ver HP 7 II! En mi país se estrenó un día antes: estoy emocionada y cansada al mismo tiempo.**

**Si quieren ver posts, imágenes de la premiere de Londres, o simplemente quieren ver los momentos de H/G o Hr/R o todo lo referente a Hogwarts, aquí les dejo mi tumblr: **

**theonlygalaxy .tumblr. com también en separado para que me lo acepten aquí ^^**

**Espero lo visiten porque allí pongo gifs de los momentos de todas las películas y de los libros y si quieren ver cada post mas grande, solo le dan click debajo dde cada post donde dice el tiempo en que ha sido posteado ;)**

**Ahora me voy porque ya debo dormir**

**Saludos y mis mejores deseos!**


	5. Quidditch

**Hola! **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que dejaron; de nuevo son todos muy lindos ^^**

**Veo que el último capitulo solo hizo surgir más dudas (en especial la actitud de Ginny) pero no se preocupen: todo tiene una explicación y eso saldrá en los capítulos siguientes.**

**Este capítulo es mucho, MUCHO, más largo que el anterior. Es el más largo que he hecho en mi vida, así que pues, debido a eso, tuve que permanecer más horas en la computadora, tanto que me duele la espalda hasta ahora (y no es broma, pero todo lo que se hace cuando a uno le gusta escribir).**

**Para los que querian saber cuando habria un partido de Quidditch, y querian ver que cierto Auror observara a mi pelirroja jugar un partido, aquí hay uno ^^ (Sí,Mi pelirroja. Tengo un crush con Ginny Weasley: es mi personaje femenino favorito, despues le sigue Hermione. Ademas de que amo a los Weasley)  
**

**_Nota: letra en cursivas-flashback_  
**

**Como siempre, tengo cosas que agregar,cosas MUY importantes, pero lo haré al final ;) Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**"****Quidditch****"****  
**

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Su turno había acabado hacia unos minutos, pero había decidido quedarse un rato más en la oficina a revisar algunos papeles. Era la tercera semana de trabajo, lo que hacía que prácticamente cumpliera un mes en unos cuantos días desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, y esto lo molestaba terriblemente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de despejarse, mientras releía el documento que le había entregado Hermione esa tarde. ¡Era el quinto muggle muerto que habían encontrado durante todas esas semanas! ¡Y no habían podido atrapar al culpable! Y lo peor de todo, es que Harry estaba de acuerdo con su amiga en que esas muertes, eran simplemente por pura diversión. Una cruel diversión de una desquiciada mujer que solo buscaba provocarlo…

-¿Qué mierda he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- murmuró con enfado, dejando caer la hoja sobre su escritorio. Se sentía frustrado debido a lo que pasaba, pero mucho más que eso, se sentía decepcionado por no haber podido avanzar ni siquiera un poco en la investigación del caso. Se suponía que regresando a Inglaterra las cosas serian más fáciles, pero la maldita de Bella se le escapaba de los dedos cada vez que pensaba que ya la tenía acorralada, y las muertes de esos 5 muggles eran prueba de ello.

_-¿Estás segura que no puedes hallar nada más de esos cuerpos, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry observándola fijamente._

_-Lo siento, Harry… pero Bella ha hecho nuevamente un buen trabajo ocultando su rastro…-la mano de Harry se cerró con fuerza sobre la hoja que ella le había dado. Hermione se puso nerviosa-B-bueno, no quería d-decir que era un buen t-trabajo, me r-refería que era bueno pa-para ella, pero n-no para nosotros…-balbuceó con rapidez._

_-Relájate, Hermione. Nadie te está echando la culpa de nada- le dijo Ron poniendo una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla- Es la primera vez que te pones así después de entregarnos un informe…_

_-Es que es por eso, Ron. No es la primera, sino la quinta- le susurró Hermione antes de volverse hacia Harry- Sé que esto es importante, Harry; te prometo seguir investigando, pero debes entender que esos cuerpos han sido calcinados – la chica bajó la vista leyendo el informe una vez más- En el cuarto párrafo de sus documentos explico con detalles como el cadáver del muggle llamado Mark Stevens fue torturado hasta la muerte con el hechizo Fiendfyre o fuego demoníaco- dijo con un cambio radical en la voz, más calmada y potente, como solía hacerlo cada vez que presentaba sus resultados a los Aurores-; al principio puede parecer que se uso un Incendio, pero con más análisis y conociendo los registros de la mortífaga, es completamente seguro de que utilizó la maldición de artes oscuras. Aun así, a pesar de las quemaduras, diferentes daños en diversas partes de los músculos me hacen asegurar con un 97.4% de exactitud que también se empleó la maldición imperdonable conocida como cruciatus. Esta la utilizó solo por breves minutos, ya que la muerte del muggle…_

_-Suficiente, Hermione- la cortó Harry de inmediato, y aunque su voz sonaba serena, fue suficiente para que ella no dijera ni una sola palabra más- Es casi el mismo informe que la vez anterior. Ya sabemos que todos los muggles murieron calcinados…_

_-Pero en la muerte anterior no se usó un cruciatus…-dijo Hermione sin poder evitar corregirlo, pero se volvió a callar al ver la mirada de Harry._

_-Sinceramente, ni siquiera hubiéramos sabido si era Bellatrix la causante de esas muertes de no ser porque tú nos has dicho que ella está detrás de todo esto- le dijo Ron a Harry mientras le ofrecía su vaso de chocolate a Hermione; ella se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Nos dijiste que es de esa manera como ella te suele dar la bienvenida al país cada vez que vienes a seguirla- intervino Malfoy tranquilamente- Este es el quinto… ¿Sabes cuántos normalmente suele asesinar durante tu estadía?_

_-La respuesta exacta de eso la tiene Hermione- contestó Harry sin mostrar el más leve tono de asombro con la actitud de Malfoy. Al primer día, se había percatado de que era uno de esos Aurores que permanecía con la cabeza fría durante las misiones, lo que era una de las razones por las que Kingsley lo había elegido entre los 10 mejores._

_-De hecho, el número varía en cada caso- contestó Hermione apartando la taza de sus labios- En España comenzó con 3 muggles, en Irlanda con 7, en Francia solo 1…lo que me hace suponer que sólo lo hace por diversión. Creo que solo asesina a los muggles hasta que se aburre…_

_-Bueno, esperemos que se aburra pronto- dijo Malfoy- Por ahora, no tenemos ni idea de cómo seguirla, y lanzarnos públicamente a su búsqueda solo la excitará a seguir matando. Lamentablemente, una de las cosas que más recuerdo muy bien es la personalidad de mi tía._

_-Sé que va a sonar cruel- masculló un Auror que se encontraba al lado del rubio- Pero si esperamos a que Bellatrix mate a otro muggle, quizá esa vez contemos con más pruebas…_

_-Sí, tienes una mentalidad muy fría, Robinson- contestó Ron sin molestarse- pero tienes algo de razón. No sabemos cómo seguirla, pero tampoco podemos esperar sentados a que siga matando. Lo única que nos queda es…_

_-…hacer el informe de la otra parte- terminó Malfoy entendiendo el pensamiento de su compañero. _

_-¿Qué informe?-preguntó Hermione confundida al ver el silencioso cambio de palabras entre ellos._

_-¿Te acuerdas que cuando estuvimos hace un año en Francia, Bella también mató a un mago?- le preguntó Harry a lo que ella asintió- Pues bien, cuando investigaste, me dijiste que ese mago fue uno de los que luchó en la guerra contra Voldemort ese día en que destruyeron Hogwarts…_

_-Sí, pero es la única vez en que lo hizo. No lo ha vuelto hacer…_

_-Porque ustedes no les dieron la oportunidad- respondió Ron- Ustedes siempre han estado en el país en que ella se aloja…_

_-Además qué no hay muchos magos que hayan participado en la guerra y estén actualmente en el extranjero- añadió Malfoy- la mayoría es de Inglaterra y actualmente siguen viviendo aquí…_

_-Y al ser muchos, Bella tiene más oportunidades de ir tras ellos- continuó Harry- sin olvidar que cuenta con ayuda de otros mortífagos. Lo que nos queda hacer es lanzar encantamientos para proteger cada una de las casas en las que habiten las familias que ayudaron en la guerra…_

_-Lo que nos quitará más de medio departamento de Aurores- señaló Robinson- pero es algo necesario...en cuanto al informe…_

_-La mejor persona para hacerlo es Hermione- concluyó Ron dirigiéndose otra vez hacia ella- No es tarea de tu departamento, pero tú eres la mejor redactando y detallando los hechos en los informes._

_-Sí, es mejor que lo haga ella…-lo apoyó Draco._

_-Bien, Hermione, tú te encargas de hacer el informe- le ordenó Harry- Haz la lista de las personas que participaron en la guerra lo más pronto posible ¿Entendido?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Saca las copias necesarias y repártelas entre nosotros. Robinson- el aludido lo observó- apenas recibas el tuyo, te desplazarás discretamente con los Aurores que juzgues necesarios para proteger las casas…- el hombre asintió- En cuanto al resto, cuando tengamos esos papeles, tendremos que analizarlos y averiguar quién tiene más posibilidades de ser la nueva víctima de Bella. Y de más está decirles que no divulguen ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie que no concierna; no queremos que surja el pánico en la población…-añadió con voz autoritaria -Ahora ya pueden retirarse…_

_-Anda apuntando a la familia Weasley- escuchó que decía la voz de Ron a Hermione mientras salían todos de la oficina- Toda mi familia participó en la guerra…_

Lo único que deseaba Harry en esos instantes era que pronto tuvieran más pistas sobre el paradero de Bellatrix y de los mortífagos que la acompañaban. Cogió el papel una vez más para guardarlo en su escritorio; ya no tenía sentido que lo siguiera leyendo cuando se sabía las palabras de memoria, y menos cuando ninguna de ellas había ayudado a revelar absolutamente nada.

Abrió distraídamente uno de los cajones, pero no llegó a guardar el informe al darse cuenta que había abierto el incorrecto. El cajón sólo contenía lo que parecía ser un gran libro. No sabía si era buen momento para ver fotografías, pero pensó que al menos eso podría ayudarlo a pensar en otras cosas menos dolorosas…claro, siempre y cuando no mirara la foto que estaba al fondo del otro álbum…

Tenía dos de ellos: el primer estaba constituido mayormente por fotos de sus padres y algunas con el mismo Harry cuando era apenas un bebé; éste lo tenía guardado en el dormitorio de su casa en Grinmauld Place.

El segundo, que era el que estaba cogiendo en esos momentos, estaba repleto de fotos de su segunda familia: Teddy, Andrómeda y Hermione. Ese álbum era tomado con frecuencia por él, debido a que cada tanto lo llenaba con nuevas imágenes recientes de ellos tres. Decidió abrirlo por la mitad para ver las nuevas imágenes de su ahijado: en una de ellas Teddy salía saludando a la cámara con un intenso cabello color morado en brazos de su abuela. Esa la había tomado en su última visita a la casa de Andrómeda. Desafortunadamente para él, solo había podido ir a visitarlos unas cuatro veces desde que había regresado a Inglaterra, y todo por culpa de la misión.

-No vayas de nuevo a ese tema, Harry…- se dijo a sí mismo cansadamente mientras observaba otra imagen.

En esta ocasión, era él quien cargaba a Teddy mientras el niño le quitaba los anteojos del rostro y comenzaba a jugar con ellos…

_-¿Seguro que no te puedes quedar un rato más?- preguntó Andrómeda al ver que Harry se levantaba del sofá._

_-Me encantaría, pero apenas me tomé un receso en el trabajo y ya debería estar regresando- contestó._

_-Espero que puedas volver a visitarnos…_

_-No te prometo que será mañana, pero sí volveré cuando tenga tiempos libres._

_-Teddy, despídete de Harry que ya tiene que irse- dijo Andrómeda a un niño de unos tres años que estaba jugando con una varita de goma. _

_-No, Harry se queda… ¿verdad, Harry?- preguntó el niño dejando de lado la varita y caminando hacia él._

_-No, Teddy, tu abuela tiene razón. Pero prometo regresar pronto- se apresuró a añadir cargándolo al ver que Teddy hacia un puchero._

_-¿Promesa?-preguntó._

_-Promesa- sonrió Harry desordenándole el cabello- Bien, ahora sí me voy. Andrómeda, avísame si…no, no, Teddy… suéltalos – dijo tratando de coger sus anteojos de las manos de su ahijado, pero éste estaba entretenido mirándolos. En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de una cámara y la luz blanca del flash le hizo parpadear los ojos._

_-No pude evitarlo- se disculpó Andrómeda entregándole la foto a Harry- Una imagen más para el recuerdo…Teddy, ahora sí devuélvele los lentes a Harry…_

Harry sonrió por primera vez en esa noche; pasar tiempo con su ahijado era una de las mejores maneras de relajarse de los ajetreos que le causaba el trabajo. Miró el calendario en su escritorio y se percató que ya habían pasado más de cinco días desde que había hecho esa promesa, y estaba seguro que a estas alturas Teddy ya estaría molestando a su abuela preguntando más veces de lo necesario por él. Permitió que la sonrisa permaneciera en sus labios mientras observaba más fotografías del niño: unas en las que también salía cargado por Hermione y otras en las que Teddy estaba simplemente comiendo o jugando.

Observó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca: a estas horas Teddy ya debía estar durmiendo. Quizá Andrómeda estaría despierta, pero conociendo el trabajo que causaba cuidar un niño, no consideraba prudente ir a molestarla con una visita a estas horas de la noche, sin recordar lo mucho que costaba hacer dormir a Teddy…

Harry soltó un suspiro de resignación. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a visitarlos un fin de semana; puede que fuera con Hermione en esa ocasión. Su amiga tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades para ir a ver a Teddy debido a las numeras obligaciones que tenía en el trabajo… "Obligaciones que yo mismo le he puesto" pensó amargamente al recordar que la mayoría de ellas habían sido ordenadas por él. Y ahora le había dejado otra tarea más que no tenía nada que ver con su rama de estudio…mejor hablaría con Hermione más tarde para averiguar si ella estaba todavía de acuerdo con todo esto. Conociéndola, sabía que diría que no había ningún problema, pero necesitaba preguntárselo para asegurarse que las cosas estaban bien y que ella estaba de acuerdo con todo el papeleo extra.

Siguió pasando las páginas del álbum hasta detenerse en una en que sobresalían varias fotos por el borde. Las cogió y se sorprendió al percatarse de que eran las que había tomado Hermione el día del partido de Quidditch. No había tenido tiempo de verlas todas, y ahora quizá ayudaría en algo a mejorar su humor, por lo que decidió observar con más detalle cada una de ellas: en muchas salía su amiga con una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, y en otras aparecía acompañada de Ron con el fondo de un gran estadio de Quidditch y de varias personas que caminaban alrededor. Pasó unas cuantas fotos más hasta quedarse en una en que salían los gemelos Weasley y Ron haciendo barra a uno de los equipos que jugaba frente a ellos, y nuevamente otra de Ron gritando a todo pulmón junto a varios espectadores cerca de él.

-Hermione, se supone que también debías tomar fotos del juego, no solo de Ron- rió Harry pasando más imágenes con el pelirrojo de portada. Finalmente se detuvo en una en que salían los tres saludando a la cámara, y sonrió una segunda vez al recordar los sucesos de ese día…

_Gruñó al escuchar el sonido del despertador. Levantando un brazo de forma perezosa, cogió la varita de su mesilla de noche y silenció al molesto aparato sin gastarse en siquiera mirarlo. Trató de caer una vez más en la inconsciencia, pero sabía que ya era una tarea imposible. Enterrando la cabeza en la almohada por unos minutos más, soltó un sonoro bostezo antes de levantarse. Salió de la cama a paso lento y se estiró, flexionando los músculos mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Sin apurarse, abrió la puerta del baño y caminó directamente hacia la ducha, abriendo las llaves para nivelar la temperatura del agua y sintiendo como su cuerpo se despertaba al sentir el agua caliente recorriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies. _

_Normalmente, no le tomaba muchos minutos darse un baño, pero cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, se quedaba más tiempo del necesario pensando en cada una de ellas; y éste era uno de esos casos. Para empezar la agenda de este día, hoy no habría tenido la necesidad de activar el despertador de no ser porque en aproximadamente una hora, tenía que reunirse con Ron y Hermione en el departamento del pelirrojo para ir a un juego de Quidditch…y no a cualquier juego de Quidditch (como había remarcado Ron cuando les daba los boletos) sino AL JUEGO de Quidditch en el que se decidiría si era el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies o la de los Chudley Cannons quienes continuarían en el campeonato para ganar la Copa. Comenzaba a las 11 am y tenían que llegar puntuales al partido (otra cosa que había resaltado Ron con más ahínco). Hacía tiempo que él no iba a ningún juego debido a su trabajo, y se sintió tentado de ir desde el momento en que el chico les hizo libre la invitación a ambos, pero para su asombro, hubo algo que lo hizo dudar unos breves segundos._

_Cayó en la cuenta de que al ir a ese partido, sería la primera vez que vería a la hermana de Weasley desde el día de la ceremonia en Hogwarts. Por una extraña razón que él desconocía, se sentía incómodo al pensar en lo que diría ella cuando lo viera en el campo de Quidditch. La última conversación aún la tenia grabada en la mente y las cosas que se dijeron no eran exactamente propicias para creer que en un segundo encuentro todo resultara bien. Quizá no se preocuparía tanto en eso si la muchacha en sí y toda su personalidad y actitud hacia él no le hubieran intrigado desde un principio. ¿Le había hecho algo malo en el pasado? ¿Por qué ella lo había tratado de esa forma? ¿Por qué lo había mirado con mala cara y había rehuido de su compañía en varias ocasiones? Él había sido amable…en lo que ella le había permitido serlo, claro estaba. En el fondo aceptaba que se le había ido la lengua en ciertos momentos provocando su enfado, pero ella era la que había empezado con los comentarios mordaces… _

_¿Lo habría hecho por su amiga Luna? Según lo que la misma rubia había contado esa noche, él la había ignorado una vez en una pastelería (detalle que por más que hizo memoria, no lograba recordar) y esa había sido la primera vez que ella lo había mirado de mala forma. Le parecía estúpido que la pelirroja se molestara por algo tan insignificante que había sucedido hacia bastante tiempo como para si quiera volver a sacarlo a flote, pero al parecer el significado de la palabra estupidez era distinto entre ambos._

_Esto lo pensó esa misma noche de regreso a su casa, pero rápidamente supo que era incorrecto. Era normal defender a tus amigos y no lo consideraba estúpido de ninguna forma, y fue precisamente al llegar a ese punto que tuvo la ligera sospecha de que había algo más en todo ese lio. Luna Lovegood no parecía molesta con él por haberle rechazado una entrevista; por lo tanto, si la perjudicada no tenía ningún problema con él ¿Por qué alguien fuera del asunto sí lo tendría?_

_Y usando la lógica. ¿No sería más obvio que su reacción al ver a Harry Potter fuera totalmente distinta? Aunque no le gustara pensar en ello, él era famoso y sobre todo, era querido por casi toda la comunidad mágica, a excepción de los mortífagos que todavía andaban sueltos. Aun así, esto parecía importarle un bledo a Weasley, quien no había tenido ningún reparo en demostrar y dejar en claro que era ella una de las pocas personas a quien no le agradaba su presencia. Lo había sorprendido, no lo iba a negar, dado que rara vez conocía a alguien así, pero lo más extraño de todo era que el hecho de haberle salvado la vida cuando era una niña parecía no aligerar su comportamiento brusco hacia él. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo felicitara y lo admirara a donde quiera que vaya (algo que a veces resultaba bastante molesto) y que lo miraran con devoción como si fuera una especie de Dios o algo similar a lo incansable. Entendía que varios se sintieran agradecidos con él, y es exactamente por eso que sintió más curiosidad cuando Ron le reveló que su hermana era la niña que había sido llevada a la cámara de los secretos. Si ese acontecimiento había sido verdad… ¿Por qué ella era distinta al resto? ¿Por qué no lo miraba con la misma cara de admiración como las demás personas hacían? ¿Por qué no le había agradecido salvarle la vida al igual que millones lo habían hecho? Ron decía que no estaba de más agradecer por una segunda vez, y el chico lo había hecho mientras conversaban, pero su hermana era muy distinta: para ella, una sola vez era suficiente, y eso sin contar que Harry no sabía si ella en realidad le había dado las gracias ese segundo año en Hogwarts. _

_Y por otro lado, también tenía muy claro el hecho de que ella no tenía nada de estúpida en lo que se refería a conocimiento. Por las pocas preguntas que había logrado hacerle, ella siempre parecía tener una respuesta enigmática para cada cosa, sin contar que se mostraba completamente segura al decirlas. _

_Ginevra Weasley era definitivamente todo un misterio para él, y había ocasiones en que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza tratando de revelar lo extraño de su comportamiento. Y para completar la cereza del pastel, tampoco olvidaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho: ¿Desearle feliz cumpleaños había sido una especie de tregua? No estaba muy seguro de ello ya que ella se veía indecisa al felicitarlo por su cumpleaños; parecía como si en realidad solo quisiera librarse de eso…_

_Y a pesar de que antes se preguntaba el "cómo", se fijó en que la pregunta correcta era el "Por qué". Sabía que su biografía estaba distribuida en varios libros alrededor del mundo, por lo que cualquiera sabía la fecha de su nacimiento. Lo importante aquí era ¿Por qué ella lo recordaba? ¿Y por qué se lo había dicho cuando trataba de demostrar que nada respecto a é le importaba?_

_Afortunadamente, el trabajo en el ministerio y la investigación sobre la misión lo habían mantenido más que ocupado para sacársela de la cabeza. Se había alegrado mucho por ese detalle, y aún más cuando Ron le contó que su hermana no era de ir de visitas al Ministerio, lo que significaba que tampoco se la tendría que topar por allí. No podía permitirse distraerse con nada, y menos por algo sin importancia como lo que había pasado, así que esa primera semana de trabajo había sido una de las más normales de su vida. _

_Pero no podía decir lo mismo de Hermione. Harry había notado que su amiga verdaderamente intentaba cambiar, y uno de los cambios más evidentes eran sus recientes salidas con nada más y nada menos que con la misma Ginevra Weasley. Hermione le había contado que la noche de la ceremonia, había tenido una oportunidad de hablar con ella y con Luna, y que habían quedado las tres en salir al Londres Muggle para un día de shopping, ya que para la pelirroja era más fácil caminar por el mundo no mágico sin ser molestada. Cuando la esperaba en su casa para hablar con ella, la vio regresar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y montones de bolsas en cada brazo. Le contó con mucho entusiasmo todo lo que habían hecho, de los lugares a los que habían ido, de las cosas que habían comprado, de lo divertida que era Ginny y de los comentarios raros de Luna. También se habían vuelto a ver otros días a la hora del almuerzo, cuando Hermione tenía una hora libre para ir a comer antes de regresar a trabajar. _

_Y eso no era todo: si ya de por sí el cambio fuera de su vida laboral era notorio, dentro lo era aún más. Su rendimiento como antropóloga seguía siendo el mismo; Hermione era igual de eficiente como siempre lo había sido, pero a diferencia de otras veces, se había ido involucrando más con las personas con las que trabaja a su alrededor, y en especial a cierto Auror pelirrojo. Cuando terminaba sus reuniones en el despacho de Kingsley, o cuando estaba reunida con los Aurores para dar los resultados de sus investigaciones, se estaba volviendo normal verla cerca de Ron y se asombró de lo rápidamente bien que parecían llevarse ambos. En un comienzo, se había mostrado tímida, pero el carácter relajado y los comentarios graciosos que solía hacer el chico, la liberaron de cualquier rastro de nerviosismo y participaba activamente de las conversaciones. Y tal como se mostraba que la compañía era placentera para Hermione, también se notaba que lo era para el mismo Ron. No sabía qué cosa podía pasar entre ellos, pero era muy temprano para sacar conclusiones y sabia que Hermione era muy inteligente para hacerse ilusiones tan velozmente. Quizá solo fuera un gusto…más por parte de ella porque, si tenía que ser sincero, cuando había los había evaluado a ambos, le resultaba obvio que ella tenía un cierto interés en Ron, pero al verlo a él, y observando su trato no solo con ella, sino también con las demás personas, no detectaba nada que dijera que el joven poseyera el mismo interés más que ver a Hermione como compañera de trabajo. Le hablaba igual a como le hablaba a la secretaria de Kingley, o a las mujeres Aurores que había en el escuadrón. _

_Solo esperaba que Hermione no se involucrara tanto con Ron si él no le daba ninguna señal de que algo más pudiera pasar. Aunque, como había dicho antes, era todavía muy temprano para pensar en lo que sucedería y por ahora, las cosas marchaban bien tal y como estaban._

_Pero eso no detuvo a su amiga de aceptar de inmediato la invitación de Ron al partido de Quidditch, a pesar de que era sabido que a ella no le interesaba mucho. De cualquier forma, el chico se alegró por su respuesta, y lo hizo aún más cuando Harry también aceptó, asegurándoles que no habría ningún inconveniente en conseguir las entradas a último momento, ya que su hermana jugaba para las Harpies y siempre conseguía boletos para toda la familia. Eso hizo que Harry dudara una vez más; no sabía si su hermana aceptaría regalarle a él una entrada, pero al día siguiente de que Ron les hiciera la invitación, les dio a cada uno un boleto diciendo que Ginny esperaba verlos ese día._

_Terminó de lavarse el cabello y permaneció un par de minutos más en la ducha antes de salir. Se dio cuenta que había estado en ella más tiempo del que hubiera pensado, así que se apresuró en cambiarse. Se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta de mangas cortas, revisando mientras se ponía el reloj en su muñeca si todavía tenía tiempo para comer un buen desayuno. Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y en media hora debía estar en casa de Ron; todavía le quedaba tiempo. Poniéndose unas zapatillas y guardándose la varita en el cinto, salió de la habitación hacia las escaleras que conducían al primer piso. _

_-¿Qué desea el amo esta mañana?- lo recibió Kreacher con una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_-Solo huevos con tocino y un café- le pidió Harry sentándose en la mesa. El elfo se lo trajo pasado un minuto- Gracias, Kreacher._

_-¿Algo más que desee el amo?_

_-No, eso es todo- contestó cogiendo el periódico que estaba sobre su mesa._

_-Kreacher desea saber si el amo Harry va a regresar para el almuerzo- preguntó el elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-No lo sé, Kreacher…El partido puede durar horas- Harry lo miró por encima del periódico- pero prepara algo para ti, y en la noche yo ya como lo que haya en el refrigerador…_

_-Kreacher sigue desconfiando de ese aparato, amo- comentó el elfo con algo de disgusto._

_-Pero sé sincero, ¿Ha sido útil o no?- Kreacher asintió a duras penas con la cabeza. Harry rió- Pero si aún no te sientes cómodo, puedes preparar algo en la noche ¿Está bien?_

_-Kreacher está contento de poder complacer al amo- dijo dando una última inclinación y desapareciendo con un pequeño sonido._

_Harry le dio una rápida leída a El Profeta de esa mañana antes de empezar a desayunar. Cuando acabó con el último sorbo de café, revisó la hora una vez más: le quedaban unos diez minutos para llegar a la casa de Ron. Levantándose y dejando el plato y la taza en el lavadero, fue hacia el recibidor, cogió una capa del perchero y salió por la puerta._

_Apareció minutos después en una calle bastante amplia. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había unas pocas personas caminando por un parque a unas cuantas cuadras de donde él estaba. Bien, eso significaba que estaba cerca. Rato después, ya estaba tocando fuera del departamento de Ron. _

_Escuchó unas risas que venían dentro del lugar antes de que el pelirrojo le abriera la puerta._

_-¡Harry!- lo saludó Ron con una gran sonrisa, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Que bueno que llegaste. Hermione ya ha estado aquí desde hace más de media hora._

_-¿Ah, sí?- respondió Harry cuando Ron lo llevó a la sala donde estaba su amiga sentada tomando un vaso de agua. Harry casi se ríe al ver lo que tenia puesto- ¿Desde cuándo eres seguidora de los Chudley Cannons, Hermione?- le preguntó con un ligero tono de burla al observar la camiseta de color naranja muy fuerte con dos letras C y una bala de cañón en el pecho. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato._

_-Sabes que no soy seguidora de ningún equipo- farfulló dejando el vaso en la mesita que había en frente y parándose para saludarlo._

_-Pero vas a hacer un intento ¿verdad?- le preguntó Ron- Sigo sin creer que no te guste el Quidditch…_

_-No es que no me guste, es solo que nunca lo he encontrado tan interesante como Harry lo hace- explicó con paciencia-. Pero supongo que no estará mal darle una oportunidad. Además, tú y Ginny siempre suelen sacar el Quidditch en cualquier tema de conversación…_

_Ron se rió._

_-Mi familia es fanática del Quidditch y estoy orgulloso de eso._

_-También pienso sacar fotos- dijo ella en un intento de cambiar el tema mostrándoles una cámara._

_-¿Y donde conseguiste esa camiseta?- continuó preguntando Harry sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia._

_-Me la regaló Ron recién hoy- respondió Hermione restándole importancia._

_-Tenía una para casos de emergencia- explicó el aludido, y luego señaló la camiseta que él llevaba- Ésta me la compró Charlie la navidad pasada. Disculpa que no tenga una para ti, Harry, pero estoy seguro que vendarán muchas allá- cogió unas llaves del sofá y se las metió en el bolsillo- Mejor vámonos de una vez, que Fred y George ya deben estar esperándonos. Dijeron que querían platicar con Ginny antes de que empezara el partido…_

_Se aparecieron los tres a las afueras de un gran estadio de Quidditch. Ya había un gran número de personas que entraba poco a poco hacia el campo, pero Ron los arrastró lejos de ellos hacia un lugar más despejado._

_-¡Por aquí!- les susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Uno de los gemelos les hacía gestos con la mano para que lo siguieran por una puerta que mantenía abierta._

_Ron asintió y volvió a empujar a Harry y Hermione hacia esa parte del estadio._

_-Nosotros tenemos entradas para la tribuna principal- explicó mientras los cuatro subían unas escaleras-. Y estoy seguro que tampoco quieres llamar la atención- le dijo Ron a Harry._

_-Gracias._

_-Y yo estoy seguro de que a Gin-Gin no le gustaría nada que le quitaras la publicidad a las Harpies este día- comentó Fred- Soy Fred Weasley- se presentó._

_-Harry Potter- contestó estrechándole la mano._

_-Eso ya lo sé-se rió el joven- Y tú debes ser Hermione Granger, la nueva novia de Ron. ¿Qué pasó con...? Espera ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_-¿Claudia?- preguntó George al verlos llegar a la tribuna luego de saludar a Harry y a Hermione- No, esa fue la del año pasado…-dijo pensativo._

_-La rubia de bonitos ojos…la alta con el cabello…_

_-…ondulado. Sí, Lavender._

_-¿Pero ella no fue…_

_-…la de hace tres meses?_

_-Entonces ¿Quién…?- de pronto el rostro de Fred se iluminó con una inmensa sonrisa- Ya me acordé. Se llamaba…_

_-Amber- terminó su gemelo felicitando al otro por su buena memoria._

_-Suficiente-los calló Ron, que no parecía molesto por la broma de los gemelos. Se volteó hacia Hermione, quien se había sonrojado al escuchar cómo la había llamado Fred- No les hagas caso, siempre les gusta hacer bromas._

_-¿Entonces, es mentira?- preguntó Hermione- Lo de esas chicas…-especificó al ver la confusión en Ron._

_-No, eso es verdad- se rió él–. Aunque ya no estoy con ninguna de ellas, a estos siempre les divierte recordármelo. Lo hacen con todos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Tú te sientas aquí, Harry- le indicó uno de los gemelos señalando un asiento a su costado- después sigues tú Ron, y luego Hermione…_

_Se fueron ubicando en los asientos al frente de la tribuna, escuchando como poco a poco más personas iban llegando al estadio, algunos de los cuales, como ellos, también tenían boletos para la tribuna principal._

_-¿En serio tenias que ponerte esa camiseta?- le preguntó Fred a Ron._

_-¿Qué tiene? Es mi equipo…-se justificó su hermano._

_-Y arrastraste a Hermione contigo- sonrió George al ver la camiseta de la chica- Ni a Ginny ni a Gwenog les vas a hacer mucha gracia ver que apoyas al equipo contario…_

_-Y menos cuando es Gwenog la que nos da las entradas gratis…-agregó su gemelo._

_-Ya pensé en eso-dijo Ron sin prestarles atención. Llamó con la mano a una mujer que vendía productos de ambos equipos. Le compró un gran sombrero verde con una garra dorada en el medio, y unas cuantas banderas del mismo color con el mismo símbolo. Luego sacó su varita, escribiendo unas palabras con ella.- ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó poniéndoselo en la cabeza. Los cuatro vieron que unas grandes letras doradas destellaban encima del dibujo de la garra, con el lema "Ginny Weasley, The Holyhead Harpies Queen"._

_-George, no te sorprendas si nuestro hermanito aparece enterrado mañana en este campo de Quidditch._

_-No lo haré, Fred. De hecho, yo seré uno de los que ayude a Ginny a enterrarlo…_

_-¡Yo también!_

_Harry se rió al ver que Ron fruncía el ceño._

_-No exageren- contestó pasándoles las banderitas._

_-¿Algo más que deseen?- preguntó la mujer de los productos._

_-Yo tengo omniculares para todos- dijo George- No creo que nos falte nada…_

_-¿A qué equipo vas a apoyar tú, Harry?- preguntó Fred al observarlo- Dudo mucho que esa banderita que compró Ron haga mucha diferencia…_

_-Deberías comprarte una camiseta…Marie, dale una camiseta…_

_-¿De qué equipo deseas, querido?- preguntó la vendedora llamada Marie._

_-Pues…yo…-Harry los miró a todos y contestó luego de unos segundos- De las Holyhead Harpies…- Marie le dio una camiseta verde y Harry le pagó unos sickles de plata._

_Ron lo miraba sin poder creérselo._

_-¿Por qué las Holyhead?- inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo más que antes- ¿Qué tienes en contra de los Chudley Cannons? ¿Acaso no crees que sean mejores?_

_-Sí, Ron, dile eso a Ginny y no vas a aparecer enterrado, sino colgado de tu propia escoba en uno de esos aros…-le previno Fred._

_-Quiero que Harry conteste._

_-Bueno, sinceramente, Ron- respondió Harry pausadamente- Yo tampoco quiero ser enterrado por tu hermana._

_Fred y George celebraron su respuesta con grandes carcajadas, mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza de forma comprensiva._

_-¡Bienvenidos al Campeonato de Quidditch! – saludó una voz bastante potente que se escuchó por todo el estadio. Un hombre cerca a ellos se había levantado y caminado hasta estar al frente de la tribuna- Es un placer para mi dar pase al primer equipo que se enfrentará en este partido. Den una gran ovación a los… ¡Chudley Cannons!- La mitad de la multitud aplaudió al equipo de uniformes naranja que entraban en ese momento al campo y se situaban al centro del estadio, saludando de forma entusiasta al público que lo rodeaba._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo!- gritaba Ron desde su asiento._

_-Solo grita porque sabe que nuestra hermana todavía no puede escucharlo…-murmuró Fred a Harry enarcando una ceja-Espérate a cuando salga el otro equipo…_

_-Bien, los Chudley Cannons se ven con bastante energía- dijo el comentarista. Gran parte de la multitud aplaudió otra vez- Pero, ahora, quiero escuchar unos gritos de alegría para el único equipo compuesto por estas encantadoras mujeres…. ¡Las Holyhead Harpies!_

_En otro extremo de las tribunas, se formó una ola humana, siendo terminada por un gran estallido de aplausos y voces al ver salir a las jugadoras del equipo. Varias de ellas levantaron los puños al aire, alentando a sus barras. Ginny Weasley salió detrás de Gwenog Jones junto al resto de su compañeras, también animando al público. Miró a su alrededor hasta fijar su vista en la tribuna principal. Sonrió al verlos y los saludó con una mano._

_-¡Vamos Ginny! ¡Tú puedes derrotarlos! ¡Enséñales de que estamos hechos los Weasley!- gritó Ron a su hermana lo más fuerte que pudo. _

_-¡Vamos, Ginny! ¡Derrótenlos!- exclamó George a todo pulmón._

_-Ron, George, van a perder la voz…-les advirtió Hermione._

_-¿No te dije?- sonrió Fred antes de gritar también unas palabras de ánimo a su hermana._

_Harry vio a su amiga, quien estaba asombrada con los chicos Weasley._

_-¿Qué tal la vas pasando hasta ahora?- murmuró Harry por encima de la voz del comentarista al anunciar el comienzo del partido._

_-Se ve entretenido…_

_-Espero que tú tampoco pierdas tu voz._

_-¿Yo? No lo creo- le aseguró Hermione- pero apoyaré a Ginny con lo que pueda…_

_Media hora después, Hermione soltaba un grito de enfado porque el árbitro había cobrado un tiro a favor de los Chudley Cannons y había anotado. Harry se ajustó el omnicular a los lentes para seguir después la jugada de uno de los cazadores de ese equipo antes de ser alcanzado por una bludger que bateó Gwenog. La gente gimió al unísono al ver que le golpeó de lleno el estómago._

_-¡Y vamos 70-40 a favor de las Holyhead Harpies!- anunció el comentarista- Lástima por los Chudley Cannons; pudieron haber sido 50 de no ser por esa bludger…_

_Pasó otra mitad de hora, pero la diferencia de puntaje entre los dos equipos seguía siendo casi la misma. Las Holyhead Harpies ahora tenían la delantera por veinte puntos, marcando un 110-90 a favor._

_-Esto esta peliagudo- dijo George al ver como los cazadores de ambos equipos se peleaban con bastante fiereza por la Quaffle.- Vamos una hora y no ha habido rastro de la snitch…_

_-¡Y la Quaffle es atrapada por Ginny Weasley!- gritó el comentarista, ocasionando que los cinco dirigieran sus omniculares a la chica. Harry pudo ver como la coleta que se había hecho Ginny en el pelo estaba bastante desordenada, y como su respiración se había vuelto agitada, pero parecía tener más fuerza que antes y con semblante decidido, se arrojó a toda velocidad hacia los postes contrarios, siendo seguida por sus dos compañeras de equipo._

_-…Weasley va a toda velocidad a los postes de los Cannons, esquiva una bludger con un grandioso giro de escoba, pero aun así el cazador Malk se ubica frente a ella… logra pasársela a su compañera Robins, y las tres cazadoras parecen formar un ataque…creo que vamos a ver una jugada nueva… Robins avanza y le da la Quaffle a Sullivan, que está en su flanco derecho; esquiva una bludger, se la pasa de nuevo a Robins, quien maniobra la escoba al último segundo para no chocar con Rick… sigue avanzando…¡Cuidado con esa bludger! ¡La esquiva! Y la pasa a Sullivan que se acerca peligrosamente al aro izquierdo ¿Será una táctica? ¡No! Parece que sí va a anotar… ¡pero los tres cazadores le bloquean el camino! Mejor suerte para la próxima, Sullivan… ¡No! ¡A la cazadora se le cayó la Quaffle! ¡Increíble! Y los tres cazadores de los Cannons van en picada para recogerla… pero ¿Qué es eso? ¡Weasley aparece desde abajo y vuela a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, cogiendo la Quaffle en sus narices! Se acerca al aro izquierdo, esquiva al guardián y… ¡ANOTA! 120 -90 a favor de las Holyhead Harpies- un gran grito de euforia se escuchó en el estadio- Muy buena jugada por parte de las cazadoras del Holyhead…_

_- Se parece al Amago de Wronsky ¿No?- comentó Ron aplaudiendo con mucho entusiasmo la anotación de su hermana- Solo que con cazadores…Ginny me dijo que quizá lo usarían en este partido…_

_-¿Amago de qué?- preguntó Hermione distraída vitoreando a Ginny._

_-Hermione no lo entiende, pero tú sí ¿verdad, Harry?- le dijo Ron, antes de concentrarse nuevamente en el juego._

_Harry sonrió, bastante impresionado por la jugada que acaba de presenciar por parte de las cazadoras del Holyhead Harpies, pero en especial, por la actuación de Ginny. Tenía una agilidad asombrosa para esquivar a sus oponentes, y de no ser gracias a los omniculares, estaba seguro que en vez de verla a ella, solo hubiera podido observar una mancha verde moverse a gran velocidad para atrapar la Quaffle y marcar el punto,_

_-Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo para ver esa jugada…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_Los cinco voltearon y vieron sentados a Draco y Luna detrás de ellos._

_-¡Al fin llegan!- exclamó Ron dándoles un rápido saludo con la mano antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en el partido- ¿Por qué tardaron?_

_-Fue mi culpa- contestó Luna- No llegué a tiempo para tomar el traslador de las 10 am. Tuve que quedarme en Gales por una hora más esperando al siguiente…_

_-Y yo había quedado ir a recogerla para venir juntos al partido- siguió Malfoy mientras Fred les pasaba los omniculares- Gracias…_

_-¿Y valió la pena el viaje a Gales?- preguntó George_

_-¿Encontraste un Snockark?- inquirió a su vez Fred._

_-No- respondió Luna con aire soñador- pero habían mucho plimpys tragones. Tuve que llevarme muchos gurdiraíces conmigo…_

_-Excelente- dijeron los gemelos._

_-¿Qué son los…?-le empezó a preguntar Harry._

_-No quieres saberlo- lo interrumpió Hermione de inmediato._

_-Harry Potter- Luna lo miró con sus grandes ojos- ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez! _

_-Lo mismo digo…_

_- ¡Y esta vez no me ignoras!- comentó Luna ocasionando que los gemelos se rieran._

_-Eh…no, supongo que no- dijo Harry sin saber qué hacer- Este…disculpa por esa vez que nos vimos. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo- Hermione meneó la cabeza y Harry supo que había vuelto a hablar de más. Pero consideró que tampoco pediría perdón por lo último que había dicho; de todos modos estaba siendo sincero y eso era siempre algo bueno ¿cierto?_

_Luna no parecía molesta; al contrario, parecía feliz._

_-O sea que tenía razón. No me ignorabas, sino que no te habías dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Siempre me pasa…_

_-Sí, bueno…disfruta el partido, Lovegood- contestó Harry queriéndose librar de esa rara conversación._

_-Dime Luna. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a encontrar…_

_No supo si esas palabras significarían buenas o malas noticias para su futuro., pero sin querer pensar mucho en ello, fijó su atención otra vez en el campo._

_Transcurrió un cuarto de hora más sin muchos cambios en la puntuación, haciendo que las personas en el estadio se volvieran más impacientes._

_-¿Están seguros de que el árbitro soltó la snitch?- inquirió Ron a George-. No ha dado señales de vida en todo el partido…_

_Y no era el único que se hacía la misma pregunta. La gente ya empezaba a comentar sobre la inexistente pelotita dorada. _

_Harry observó a ambos buscadores. Cada uno daba vueltas al campo en busca de la snitch, pero era obvio que no tenían éxito. Harry miró los alrededores, y pasados unos cinco minutos, la vio finalmente a escasos metros del suelo cerca de los postes de los Chudley Cannons._

_-¡Allí está!- exclamó Harry señalándola con su dedo- ¡Vamos! mira allí…-exclamó en dirección a los buscadores._

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Dónde?- le preguntó apresuradamente Ron- Yo no veo nada…- entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver lo que Harry observaba sin los omniculares, pero a él le fue imposible._

_-¡Allí está la snitch!- le respondió._

_Y como si el estadio en pleno lo hubiera escuchado, todos comenzaron a señalar al mismo lugar. Los dos buscadores se lanzaron en picada tras la snitch, con toda la multitud conteniendo la respiración. Diez segundos después, sonaba el silbato del árbitro dando por finalizado el partido._

_-¡Y las Holyhead Harpies ganan por 290-110!-gritó el comentarista-¡Se aseguran su permanencia en el campeonato! Suerte para la próxima, Chudley Cannons…_

_-Bajemos a ver a Ginny…_

_-Esperen a que el resto se vaya…_

_Se quedaron unos minutos más en la tribuna observando como poco a poco el estadio empezaba a vaciarse. Bajaron unas escaleras hasta pisar finalmente el campo de Quidditch, y caminaron hacia los vestidores, donde se veía a un grupo de las jugadoras desapareciendo tras la puerta. Ginny y Gwenog conversaban animadamente mientras seguían a su equipo._

_-¡Ginny!_

_La pelirroja volteó al escuchar su nombre y les dedicó una gran sonrisa, antes de cambiarla por una de asombro al ser abrazada por Malfoy, dando vueltas alrededor._

_-¡Agh, Draco! Estoy toda sudorosa…te voy a ensuciar-el chico no le hizo caso y le dio un beso en la frente. La sonrisa de Ginny se formó nuevamente en sus labios ante ese gesto. Luego de que el rubio se apartara, fue abrazada esta vez por tres pelirrojos._

_-Gin-Gin, estuviste increíble…-dijo George._

_-Fenomenal…-siguió Fred_

_-Estupenda…-añadió Ron._

_-Claro, y el resto del equipo no existe…-comentó Gwenog riéndose._

_Fred y George soltaron a su hermana y se dirigieron a la capitana._

_-Tú estuviste fabulosa ¿verdad, George?_

_-¡Por supuesto! La mejor golpeadora del Torneo…_

_-¡De toda Inglaterra!_

_-Sí, gracias chicos- dijo Gwenog - Weasley, te espero adentro. Tengo que hablar con todas ustedes de cómo van a ser los entrenamientos de ahora en adelante… ¿Qué es lo que…?- la miró de forma interrogante al ver como Ginny enarcaba las cejas observando a Ron. Ella también lo miró e hizo el mismo gesto, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa- Te lo dejo a tu cargo…- volteó adentrándose a los vestuarios._

_-¿En serio, Ron?- inquirió Ginny en tono exasperado apenas se fue su capitana, mirando fijamente su camiseta- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¿Tenías que usar eso? ¡Dijiste que venías a apoyarme!_

_- ¡Lo hice!- se defendió su hermano- ¿No ves el gorro? Mira lo que dicen las letras…-se señaló por encima de la cabeza._

_-Estoy segura que ese gorro lo compraste a último momento…_

_-¡No es cierto!- negó Ron con las orejas coloradas._

_-¡Fred! ¡George!– llamó Ginny, y los gemelos se acercaron con sonrisas maliciosas- ¿Cuándo compró Ron ese gorro?_

_-Pues…déjame recordar…- murmuró Fred con expresión meditabunda._

_-Se lo compró a Marie…-le informó George._

_-La hermosa mañana…_

_-…de hoy…_

_-¡Ya basta, Ginny! ¡Tú misma dices que siempre lo hago! ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?- se quejó Ron a la desesperada, pero fue callado inmediatamente por su hermana._

_-¡Porque te vio Gwenog! ¿Te parece poco?-cuestionó Ginny intentando tranquilizarse._

_-¡Pues que se acostumbre! ¡Debe entender que mi equipo son Los Chudley Cannons…! ¡Y tú también!- lo último lo dijo bajando más la voz._

_-Ron, yo te entiendo- respondió ella en forma comprensiva- ¡Pero Gwenog es la que te da las entradas gratis, idiota!- exclamó._

_-Oh, cierto…_

_Ron miró a su hermana por un momento, antes de empezar a reírse. Ginny le volvió a sonreír al cabo de unos segundos._

_-Dime que al menos me estuviste apoyando…_

_-Eso ni lo dudes- Ron la abrazó otra vez- Estuviste estupenda, en serio…Todo el tiempo estuve de tu parte. Hasta se los puedes preguntar a esos dos… ¿Fred, George?- Ron los miró a ambos._

_-¿Cara de qué nos han visto, Fred? Nuestros hermanitos nos están dando órdenes…_

_- ¡Solo díganselo!-pidió Ron._

_-Si, Ginny, te estuvo apoyando todo el tiempo…-comentó George con voz aburrida, al parecer decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente tormento para su hermano menor._

_Después de que Ron la soltara, Ginny fue a saludar a Luna con un beso, antes de fijarse en el atuendo de Hermione._

_-Debes estar bromeando…_

_-Hola, Ginny- la saludó la chica- Sabes que el Quidditch no es lo mío. Ron me regaló la camiseta…_

_- Ya sé que es culpa de Ron - dijo Ginny acercándose también a saludarla- Pero no te sorprendas si mas tarde llega a tu casa una camiseta de las Holyhead…-Hermione sólo se rió._

_Luego su vista la dirigió a Harry, y el chico se percató en que ella había quedado ligeramente anonadada al ver su ropa, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Inconscientemente, Harry reprimió un suspiro de alivio y se felicitó por haber comprado esa camiseta y no la otra…._

_-Hola, Potter- lo saludó Ginny estrechándole la mano, como si fuera un encuentro formal._

_-Hola…_

_-¿Qué te pareció el partido?_

_-Estuvo bastante bueno._

_-Genial-comentó Ginny acomodándose unos mechones que caían a su rostro-. Sinceramente, pensé que no vendrías…_

_-¿Tu hermano no te dijo que vendría con él y con Hermione?- preguntó._

_-Sí me lo dijo, pero también me contó que tenían mucho trabajo en el ministerio ¿cierto, Ron?_

_El pelirrojo asintió._

_-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- se extrañó Harry._

_Ginny lo miró fijamente por unos segundos._

_-Nada en realidad…_

_-¡Weasley, trae tu trasero al vestuario! Puedes hablar con tus amigos más tarde…- Gwenog Jones asomó la cabeza por la puerta de los vestuarios._

_-¡Sí! Lo siento…-se disculpó antes de que su capitana volviera a cerrar la puerta- Bueno, chicos, gracias por venir- les dijo dirigiéndose a todos._

_-Sabes que no tienes que agradecerlo- la interrumpió Malfoy._

_-Claro, pero suena bien que lo digas- dijo Ron._

_-Bien, ya me tengo que ir. Después los veo en casa…_

_-Papá y Percy van a regresar en la noche- le informó George-.Y mamá me dijo esta mañana que estaba segura de que ganarían, así que iba a hacer una gran cena…_

_-Lástima que Bill y Charlie hayan tenido que viajar ayer…-se lamentó Ginny._

_-Yo les enviaré una carta diciéndoles que tu quipo ganó - se ofreció Malfoy- Ahora ve allá y no hagas esperar más a tu capitana…_

_Ginny se despidió de todos y entró a los vestuarios._

_-Ahora sería mejor que nosotros también nos fuéramos-dijo Ron._

_-¡Esperen!- Hermione los detuvo- Hay que tomarnos unas últimas fotos…_

Harry guardó las fotos en el álbum antes de soltar un bostezo. Miró el reloj una vez más y se fijó que ya había pasado una hora desde que se había puesto a ver las imágenes. Se acordó que todavía debía ir a casa de Hermione para hablar con ella sobre las horas extras de trabajo que últimamente le estaba dando. Guardó los papeles de su escritorio, cerró el cajón del álbum con un hechizo para mantenerlo bajo llave, cogió su capa que estaba tirada en una silla, y salió de la oficina sin perder más tiempo.

* * *

-¿Hermione?- preguntó una voz desde la sala-¿Estás ahí? Hermione…-empezó a toser- estúpido hollín…- dijo con voz ronca saliendo de la chimenea.

Trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero todo el lugar estaba a oscuras. Con un movimiento de varita, encendió las luces para encontrar la casa completamente sola. Soltó un suspiro resignado; había venido con la intención de hablar con ella y no estaba.

-No puede ser que siga trabajando a esta hora…- se quejó Ginny dejando su Saeta a un lado del sofá y echándose cansadamente sobre él.

Había sido unas semanas duras para ella. Gwenog las había hecho practicar por bastantes horas, y recién acababa de salir de uno de los entrenamientos más agotadores de su vida. Aún llevaba el uniforme de las Harpies, que estaba todo manchado de lodo cuando se cayó de su escoba por una bludger que su misma capitana le había lanzado…

-Usar seis bludgers para una práctica de Quidditch es una locura-murmuró con la cara enterrada en uno de los cojines al recodar las quejas silenciosas de los otros jugadores de su equipo ante el estilo de entrenamiento de Gwenog.

Contra su voluntad, se levantó del sofá y vio que lo había manchado de tierra.

-Si hubiera sabido que Hermione no estaba, me hubiera ido directamente a casa- murmuró sacando su varita otra vez y limpiando la suciedad que había dejado- Ahora estaría cenando…o dándome una ducha- refunfuñó- necesito darme una ducha con urgencia- dijo con asco cuando tocó su cabello lleno de algo que no deseaba saber.

Sabiendo que Hermione no se molestaría por usar su baño, hizo caso omiso al dolor en sus piernas y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, observando el orden y la pulcritud con el que su amiga tenía todas sus cosas. Sin detenerse a observarlo mucho, abrió la puerta donde la esperaba el agua caliente.

El baño estaba incluso más limpio del que se hubiera imaginado, y se prometió a sí misma dejarlo así cuando terminara de bañarse. Se miró al espejo que había a su costado y vio su cabello totalmente sucio y desordenado, sin contar que su cara estaba llena de machas de tierra.

-Bien, me muero por saber cuántos moretones me gané el día de hoy- gruñó empezando a desvestirse antes de entrar a la ducha.

* * *

-¿Hermione?- preguntó veinte minutos después una segunda voz desde la chimenea. Harry se adentró a la sala mirando a su alrededor- ¡Hermione!- la llamó, pero nadie contestó- Seguro salió a comprar algo…-dijo sentándose en el sofá a esperarla. Sus ojos se posaron en la escoba que había al costado del mismo mueble- ¿Qué hace Hermione con una Saeta de Fuego?- se preguntó tomándola entre sus manos y viendo la suciedad que estaba impregnada en las ramas- Dudo mucho que haya salido a practicar con esto…a menos que sea de…-enarcó una ceja- sí, seguro es de Ron…- dijo recordando que el chico le había contado que era propietario de una saeta.

La volvió a dejar en el suelo y se desplomó en el sillón, tratando de descansar en lo que esperaba a que su amiga llegara. Cerró los ojos escuchando solo el silencio de la casa…un silencio que se dio cuenta que no existía al percatarse del lejano sonido del agua correr desde el piso de arriba.

-Debe estar bañándose- dijo levantándose y caminado hacia los pisos superiores. El sonido del agua se hizo más fuerte mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Hermione. Entró y el olor inconfundible del aroma del jabón se adentró en sus fosas nasales. Dio unos pasos por el cuarto hasta sentarse sobre la cama, cogiendo un pequeño libro de la mesilla de noche y comenzando a leerlo a la espera de que ella saliera.

Y efectivamente, quince minutos después, oyó el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse. Sin apartar la mirada del libro, le dijo:

-Pensé que tardarías una hora en salir… ¿Sabes que has estado allí dentro más de media hora?

Ella no le contestó al instante, y cuando pensaba hablar de nuevo, una voz completamente diferente a la de Hermione le respondió, dejándolo helado en su sitio.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo te…? ¡LARGO!-gritó Ginny y Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Dejó inmediatamente el libro a un lado, observando por primera vez a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ginny estaba totalmente mojada, envuelta en una toalla que sujetaba con fuerza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se ponía a buscar frenéticamente algo entre un desorden de ropa sucia que había caído a su lado.

Lo siguiente que supo después es que él salía corriendo de la habitación, con el eco de su voz aún gritando en su cabeza: "¿Donde mierda está mi varita? ¿Qué me estas mirando? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y POR QUÉ SIGUES AQUÍ?"

Bajó las escaleras de vuelta al primer piso, escuchándola todavía quejarse desde el cuarto que acababa de abandonar. No supo cuántos minutos estuvo tratando de recuperarse de lo que había pasado, pero cuando al fin logró borrarse por unos segundos de la mente la imagen de Ginny Weasley casi desnuda frente a él, fue consiente por primera vez de que estaba cubierto de una extraña baba de los pies a la cabeza.

-Agh… ¿Qué es esta porquería?- se preguntó con fastidio.

-Hechizo Mocomurciélago, idiota- le contestó Ginny desde las escaleras, quien lo observaba sin ocultar su enfado.

Harry alzó la vista hacia ella, siendo notorio que ya no tenía una toalla sujeta al cuerpo, cosa que era una lástima. Se había puesto unas zapatillas, y estaba vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta de las Holyhead Harpies. Harry se hubiera entretenido mucho mejor observando sus piernas de no ser porque lo distrajo el hecho de que ella lo estaba apuntando directamente con una varita.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos hacías allí?-dijo bajando los pocos tramos de escalera, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-La última vez que vine aquí, tú no eras la dueña de esta casa, Weasley- respondió sacando su propia varita para quitarse la asquerosa sustancia que lo cubría.

-Ni tú tampoco- le recordó ella a su vez.

-Pensé que eras Hermione…

-¿Y acaso Hermione te ha dado permiso para que la veas semidesnuda cada vez que sale del baño?

-¡Hermione siempre se cambia en el baño!-explicó sintiéndose incómodo ante la sola idea de imaginarse a su casi hermana en esa situación.

-No me vengas con excusas…

-No son excusas.

-¡Me estabas mirando!- lo acusó

-¡No te estaba mirando!- mintió Harry.

-¿Y por qué me observabas con cara de estúpido?

- ¡Estaba impresionado!- contestó- No pensé que te vería salir casi desnuda del baño…

-¡Entonces aceptas que me estabas mirando!- exclamó Ginny.

-Por favor, Weasley, ni que fueras la gran cosa…-Harry alzó rápidamente su varita para bloquear otro de los hechizos de Ginny. Esta vez, fueron las paredes quienes estuvieron cubiertas de baba.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- se quejó ella.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste la que me atacó!-la contradijo él.

-¡Si te hubieras quedado quieto, hubieras sido tú el que estuviera cubierto de baba!

-¡Ah, claro! Y yo debo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras que tú haces lo que quieras…

Ginny no le hizo caso y se volteó a limpiar las paredes. Harry decidió ayudarla.

-¡Yo puedo sola!-le advirtió

-Solo intentó ayudarte…-dijo alzando la varita.

-¡Te dije que yo puedo sola!- unas chispas rojas salieron de la varita de ella.

-¡Que terca!-murmuró Harry por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!- respondió, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que decidía quedarse callado. Un montón de respuestas (la mayoría bastantes desagradables de las que la misma Hermione se hubiera escandalizado si le escuchaba decirlas) cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento para contestarle, pero no quiso usar ninguna. En el fondo sabía que ya se había vendido una mala imagen ante esa chica, y no quería empeorar más la situación…y era precisamente ese detalle lo que le extrañaba ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que Weasley pensara?

-Listo, se ve como nuevo- la oyó decir.

Ginny caminó hasta situarse delante de él, aún con la varita en la mano.

-Dime qué haces aquí- le ordenó ella.

Harry respiró profundamente, buscando tener paciencia.

-Lo mismo que tú- contestó con amargura.

-No lo creo- dijo ella resueltamente- Yo no busco verme desnuda….

-¡Que no te vi desnuda!- exclamó perdiendo la poca paciencia que había reunido. No supo si ella tenía intención de hechizarlo de nuevo, pero como no quería quedarse a averiguarlo, le sujetó la muñeca con la que sostenía la varita.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No! Y me vas a escuchar…-le advirtió Harry- Vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz ¿De acuerdo? Yo dejo mi varita en la mesa…-dijo poniéndola en la mesita frente a él- Y tú haces lo mismo- le dijo quitándole la suya de su mano.

-Deja mi va...!Au!- chilló Ginny, y Harry la soltó de inmediato, pensando que la había lastimado con su agarre. Ella se frotaba el brazo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Disculpa, no quise hacerte daño…mejor será que te sientes- Ginny parecía que le hacia caso sin pensarlo, porque se sentó sin poner queja alguna. Harry vio que tenía un moretón en la parte en donde ella se estaba frotando- Eso no lo hice yo ¿verdad?

-No…

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?- preguntó con voz seria.

-Gwenog…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Harry sin entenderla.

-Entrenamiento de Quidditch con Gwenog- explicó Ginny soltándose el brazo-. Me duele todo el cuerpo y estaba completamente sucia cuando llegué aquí, por eso me fui a bañar…

-Entonces, esa escoba es tuya ¿no?- Harry señaló la Saeta de fuego que estaba en el piso. Ella asintió- Yo había pensado que era de Ron…

-¿De Ron?-Ginny frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué de Ron?

-Porque él me dijo que tenía una Saeta y…

-No me has entendido- lo interrumpió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco- Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué mi hermano dejaría su escoba en casa de Hermione?

-Pues porque él viene a visitarla por trabajo- contestó despreocupadamente- Hay ocasiones en que le digo que recoja unos papeles que hay aquí, y él es el que acostumbra venir por la casa. A veces le pido también que venga aquí en un día de descanso, cuando juega Quidditch…

Ginny parecía que ya no lo escuchaba. Se veía inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a asomarse a sus labios. Harry solo se quedó callado, observándola por unos breves minutos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó cuando el silencio parecía alargarse. Ella se sobresaltó, e hizo otra mueca de dolor-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo inmediatamente Harry.

-Un calambre- explicó Ginny con hastío mientras subía una de sus piernas con cuidado al sofá- Estuve corriendo unas tres vueltas al campo de Quidditch…

Harry asintió, sin dejar de observarla. Sin saber si funcionaria, habló de nuevo.

-Recuéstate- le dijo.

-¿Qué?-ella lo miró confundida.

-Recuéstate en el sofá.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazme caso- le ordenó.

-Bonita manera de pedirlo…-murmuró ella, obviamente sin hacer lo que le decía.

Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de ser paciente de nuevo.

-Hazme caso esta vez…

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer si me acuesto?- preguntó ella, acercándose lentamente a él. Harry observó sus ojos color chocolate observándolo fijamente, como tratando de ver algo más en él- Sabes que lo que me pides se puede malinterpretar…- dijo volviendo a su sitio, enarcando una ceja.

Harry respiró profundamente por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo para que su cerebro no trajera la imagen de esa mujer vestida con una sola toalla…

-Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada de lo que tu mente pervertida está pensando…

-¡Cuida esa lengua, Potter!- lo amenazó Ginny- Además, ni en mis peores pesadillas haría algo contigo…

Él frunció el ceño.

-Como sea, ¿me vas a hacer caso?

-Primero dime qué es lo que vas a hacer.

-Estás adolorida ¿no?- Ginny asintió- Bueno, yo lo voy a solucionar.

-¿Y cómo…?

-Solo haz lo que te digo-repitió.

Ella parecía indecisa, pero hizo otra mueca de dolor segundos después. Casi a regañadientes, se recostó en el sofá. Harry, sin perder tiempo, puso ambas piernas en su regazo.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Ginny.

Él no le hizo caso. Le quitó las zapatillas de los pies, dejándolas en el suelo. Pasó sus manos por esa parte de la piel y luego, tomando el izquierdo, hizo presión con sus dedos. Ginny soltó un quejido.

-¿Demasiado fuerte?- le preguntó disminuyendo la fuerza en sus manos.

-Ahora está mejor…-contestó cerrando los ojos y bostezando.

Pocos minutos después, Ginny empezaba a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer. Al parecer, lo hacía inconscientemente, pero eso no evitó que Harry sonriera por dentro, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando.

-A la derecha…no, no, allí no…-Harry movió sus manos a donde ella le pedía- Sí, allí, un poco más arriba…bien, allí- Ginny sonrió perezosamente, aún con los ojos cerrados-Ahora el otro, Potter…-Harry tomó su pie derecho-en el centro…ajá, justo allí…no, no, no, más abajo- él volvió a mover sus manos-sí, allí es perfecto…más fuerte...más fuerte, más…todavía no…más…un poco más…-Ginny soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores- ¡Por Merlín! Sí, así hazlo, mantén el ritmo…

Definitivamente, Ginevra Weasley era única. Harry no sabía si reír o preocuparse por el hecho de que verla en esa posición, y de esa manera, gimiendo esas palabras y nombrándolo a él mismo de forma tan placentera, ocasionaba que su mente empezara a viajar por lugares que prefería jamás decírselo a ella en voz alta. Meneó la cabeza tratando de despejarse y de hacer oídos sordos a los jadeos de la chica. Era un poco difícil lograrlo porque Ginny cada vez soltaba suspiros más fuertes…

Se concentró en lo que hacía, y se aseguró a sí mismo que sus reacciones y pensamientos en una situación así eran normales ¿cierto? Porque ella era una mujer; una mujer que acaba de ver semidesnuda; y él tampoco era de piedra, era un hombre; y por lo tanto, era una reacción común sentirse de esa forma ¿cierto?

Se contestó que sí, que todo era normal, y si ella fuera otra mujer, sería lo mismo. No había nada de raro ni con él ni con ella, aunque ella siempre se mostrara tan hostil cuando estaba con él…

-¿Por qué pensaste que no iría al partido de Quidditch?- le preguntó de repente, sin dejar de hacerle los masajes.

-¿Qué?- Ginny abrió los ojos con flojera.

-La última vez que nos vimos, en el partido de Quidditch, dijiste que pensabas que no iría. ¿Por qué lo pensaste?- Harry no sabía por qué razón se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que había sucedido hace semanas atrás, pero se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho no le había agradado nada a ella. La sonrisa había desaparecido rápidamente de su rostro, y ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos con expresión imperturbable.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Sólo siento curiosidad- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que yo recuerde, no tienes ningún motivo para andar de curioso- le contestó ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ese mismo día te respondí a eso- ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, restándole importancia al asunto-. Pensé que estarías ocupado trabajando…

-No, eso no contesta a mi pregunta-ella no le hizo caso- ¡Weasley!

-¿En serio es tan importante?- replicó ella abriendo con molestia una vez más los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba un poco del sofá sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos.

-No, no lo es- respondió Harry después de un momento- Pero parece que quisieras evitar contestarme…

-Te estás imaginando cosas- él enarcó una ceja- ¡Hablo en serio!

-Sí, Weasley, como digas…

Sintió como Ginny se sentaba completamente en el sofá, con su mirada clavada mucho más firmemente en él.

-Ron me dijo que tenían bastante trabajo- explicó-. Algo sobre una misión en la que estás a cargo…

-¿Te contó sobre la misión?- preguntó Harry comenzando a sentirse molesto con Ron. Él había dado una orden de mantener todo en secreto y él la había roto…

-Sé que trabaja en una misión, pero no me contó de que se trata… ¡Así que ni te atrevas a pensar mal de él! – le advirtió Ginny señalándolo con el dedo. Harry se quedó un tanto sorprendido. Era la segunda vez que tenia la ligera impresión de que ella sabía lo que pensaba- Mi hermano es un profesional en lo que hace…

-Está bien- dijo intentando calmarla-, pero la diferencia es que sabías que Ron estaría allí a pesar de su trabajo. Y yo tengo el mismo trabajo…

-Ron no es como tú- sentenció Ginny con total seguridad.

-Eso ya lo sé, Weasley- se rió Harry- Yo no soy pelirrojo…

-No me refiero a lo físico- aclaró ella-. Ron no es como tú en ningún aspecto.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tú no eres como él- repitió-. Él jamás pondría su trabajo sobre mí. Tú eres distinto. ¿Quieres saber por qué pensé que no irías? Bien, te voy a contestar con sumo detalle: Tú te preocupas mucho por tu trabajo, eres el niño que vivió ¿no? "El elegido" -remarcó con ironía- Nunca le prestas atención a nada más que a tus misiones, no miras a tu alrededor, no sueles hablar más de tres palabras con las personas, no observas lo que pasa…

-¿Y eso es malo?- la interrumpió Harry- Te burlas de que soy El Elegido… ¿Acaso es malo haber vencido a Voldemort?

-¡No!- respondió ella- ¡Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho! Es que…

-¿Y de dónde sacas eso de mí?- la interrumpió de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma brusca- Que yo sepa, tu y yo no nos conocemos...- Harry la vio fijamente y se percató que sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que le había visto el día de la ceremonia en Hogwarts; igual que esa vez, este no transmitía ni emoción ni satisfacción. Era algo más como… ¿decepción? ¿nostalgia?

Ginny hizo una mueca.

-No, no nos conocemos…-repitió ella- Pero me acuerdo de ti en el colegio-murmuró-. Siempre ibas al despacho de Dumblendore; todo el colegio lo sabía. Decían que era porque te preparabas para enfrentarte a Voldemort; cosa que resultó ser cierta. Pero no has cambiado nada. Allí tampoco hablabas con nadie, no tenías amigos…

-Y eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

Harry esperó que se molestara, pero ella solo suspiró.

-Sí, no me importa- Ginny volvió a tumbarse en el sofá-. Pero tú eras el que andaba de curioso, así que si no quieres que te conteste, no me vuelvas a hacer preguntas tontas que no vienen al caso…

-¿Y preguntarte por qué me deseaste feliz cumpleaños tampoco viene al caso?- inquirió de sorpresa.

Ginny le sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Era o no tu cumpleaños?- Harry asintió- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo mostraba mis buenos modales…

Aún así, él no le creyó.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Puedes ser irritante en muchas ocasiones…pero das buenos masajes-comentó de repente moviendo sus pies- Sí, ya no duele tanto, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis piernas…

-No me irás a pedir que ahora te dé un masaje en las piernas ¿o sí?

La sonrisa de Ginny se hizo más amplia.

-¡Ja! Ni que fueras a tener tanta suerte- dijo apartando sus pies de su regazo-. Suficiente tuviste con verme desnuda…

-¡No te vi desnuda!- negó Harry- Deja de… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó cuando la vio ponerse sus zapatillas y levantarse del sofá.

-¿No es obvio? Me voy- Ginny cogió su varita y su Saeta-. Lo normal sería que terminara diciendo que la conversación fue placentera, pero estaría mintiendo…

-No lo parecía cuando hace unos minutos estabas gimiendo- le recordó Harry.

-¿Y eso te molestó? Porque a mí me pareció todo lo contrario-ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, como retándolo a negarlo.

Afortunadamente, se salvó de tener que contestarle porque en ese instante, la puerta a la calle se abrió y dos voces se escucharon entrando.

-¿Y tú también?- preguntaba Hermione.

-Claro que sí- respondió Ron- El ED era estupendo. Luchamos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Debiste estar allí…

-Ese año no permitieron entrar a los hijos de muggles a Hogwarts- contestó ella- pero ayudé en lo que pude…

-Salvar a los elfos domésticos fue sorprendente- admitió-. Te deben mucho… ¡Ginny!-Ron fue a saludar a su hermana- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Harry!- el chico le estrechó la mano- ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó mirándolos a los dos, aunque Ginny sabía que esa pregunta era más para ella.

- Igual que de costumbre, Ron. ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso saliste con Hermione?- Hermione se sonrojó, pero Ron no se dio cuenta. Él contestó con naturalidad.

-Algo así; le ayudaba con el trabajo y terminamos hablando del ED…Hermione, Ginny también estuvo en el grupo- le contó.

-¿Formaste parte del ejercito de Dumblendore?- intervino Harry.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ginny con orgullo- Así que al menos recuerdas al grupo…

-Claro. Dumblendore me contó que me apoyaban…

-No, a ti no. A la causa en general- lo corrigió ella sin rodeos-Todos estábamos allí porque queríamos luchar en contra de los mortífagos y de Voldemort.

-Ginny…-le advirtió su hermano.

-Hermione, tuve que usar tu ducha- continuó ella sin hacer caso de Ron-. Vine a conversar contigo después de la práctica de Quidditch, pero no estabas…

-No tenía planeado llegar tarde, pero tuve una reunión a último momento.

-No importa-le dijo -hablaremos otro día. Bien, yo ya me voy…

-Voy contigo- le informó Ron-. Nos aparecemos en el parque…

Ginny asintió, sabiendo lo que él quería decirle. Aparecerse en el parque significaba que platicarían un rato. Hacía días que no lo hacían por sus propios entrenamientos con Gwenog o por las obligaciones de Ron como auror.

Ambos Weasley se despidieron de ellos, Ginny al hacerlo con Harry, añadió:

-Si volvemos a tener un encuentro similar al de hoy…créeme que el mocomurciélago va a ser el menor de tus problemas.

Se fue junto con Ron, quien meneaba la cabeza suponiendo que nada bueno había pasado entre los dos. Apenas salieron, Hermione se sentó en el sofá. Se veía muy contenta, pero ella al oír las palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho a su amigo, lo miraba ahora a él con expresión interrogante.

-¿Qué quiso decir Ginny con eso? Ese hechizo solo lo utiliza cuando está verdaderamente molesta… ¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes?

Harry, recordando la imagen de Ginny saliendo del baño de Hermione, sonrió por tercera vez en esa noche.

-No, Hermione. No pasó nada malo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Y así termina el capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Como dije, ha sido el más largo que he escrito y ha requerido bastante esfuerzo y tiempo frente a la computadora, pero creo que valió la pena. Y como suelo decir, es tiempo de dejar reviews ;) Pero hoy agregaré algo más:**

**Agradezco a toda la gente que me deja sus comentarios (siempre les contesto; me tomo el tiempo de contestar a cada uno y responder a sus preguntas) y también agradezco a los que lo ponen en alert, en favoritos o me agregan a favourite autor (para mí vale mucho). Es por eso que he tomado una decisión: este capítulo fue muy trabajoso; estuve enferma (aquí hace un frio terrible y he estado con mucha gripe) e incluso me he desvelado unas noches (para conseguir mi cuenta en Pottermore, algo de lo que estoy feliz porque formo parte del millón que podrá participar allí mucho antes de que habrá oficialmente) por lo que espero bastantes reviews (y aquí sale mi lado slytherin ^^ Creo que Pottermore me va a poner en slytherin o en Gryffindor porque soy orgullosa, astuta, y en este caso, amibiciosa xD) Si veo que mis reviews han aumentado hasta…60? 50? Uhmm, dejemoslo en 50-60 (puede parecer mucho, pero son bastantes los que lo ponen en favoritos y me gustaría leer lo que piensan los lectores invisibles de este fic) Si veo que la cifra está por allí, o incluso sobrepasa los 60, las actualizaciones seguirán asi de largas tal y como lo han sido los últimos capítulos, y también haré todo lo posible por actualizar rápido (me meten presión si son más comentarios, cosa que me agrada). Y de hecho, en el capítulo 6 va a salir algo que varios han estado esperando (ya se pueden imaginar qué es). Así que si lo quieren tener lo más pronto posible, denle al botón de review hasta llegar a esas cifras. Todo depende de ustedes.  
**

**Tengo unos días más de vacaciones, por lo que aprovecharé para comenzar el sexto cap. Espero terminarlo antes de volver a clases en la U (cruzo mis dedos)  
**

**Y una última cosa: estos días tambien he estado desvelándome porque he estado ayudando a las personas a responder preguntas sobre pottermore y el registro. Quedan 3 plumas más, o sea 3 días. Los que quieran que los ayude, solo necesitan pedírmelo (pero no me comenten solo por eso, también quiero saber lo que piensan del capitulo^^)**

**Los que tienen tumblr, pueden mandarme sus mensajes en el ask box - theonlygalaxy(punto)tumblr(punto)com**

**He estado contestando anónimos, privados si así lo desean. Por mí no hay ningún problema =).**

**Bien, me voy. Sigo enferma y de hecho no me siento muy bien ahora, pero hoy también estaré despertándome para responder preguntas del registro.**

**Mis mejores deseos a todos!**

**PD: Dedicatorias en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo ;)**


	6. La Madriguera

**Esta vez lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí vengo actualizando un nuevo capítulo. No debería estar haciendo esto dado que estoy empezando semana de parciales y tengo que estudiar un montón…prácticamente no tendré vida para nada más que estudiar, pero si saco buenas notas, todo será recompensado.**

**Pero también sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, así que decidí hacerlo antes de empezar los exámenes. Al menos me dejara con la conciencia limpia.**

**Capitulo largo…no sé como saqué tiempo para escribirlo…pero aquí esta.**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho ^^ Ahora los dejo leer…**

* * *

"**La Madriguera"**

Era una noche cálida y agradable, por lo que no era sorpresa ver que unas cuantas personas aprovechaban la tranquilidad que regalaba el lugar y paseaban a esa hora por el parque. Ron y Ginny aparecieron cerca de allí y, sin decir palabra, empezaron a caminar. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que el pelirrojo le hizo una señal a su hermana para que se sentara junto a él en una de las bancas. Ella frunció el ceño, pero le hizo caso.

-Ya te he dado un tiempo para que pienses en lo que me vas a contestar-comentó Ron despreocupadamente mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Me has dado dos minutos…

-Lo que es más que suficiente para alguien como tú- replicó-. Si te doy más tiempo, tu mente pensará en las respuestas correctas y me convencerás más rápido de lo que quiero.

-Sabes que yo nunca te miento- se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

-Y esa es la primera mentira que me vas diciendo esta noche.

Ginny se rió.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir- aclaró.

-Claro…

-No te voy a mentir…

-Pero tampoco quiero que evadas la pregunta-puntualizó él.

-Como quieras, no tengo nada que ocultar.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente.

-Entonces, empecemos- Ron la miró fijamente- ¿Por qué le echaste el mocomurciélago a Harry?

Ginny volvió a reírse.

-Hablando de no ocultar cosas, es increíble la coincidencia que tienen algunas situaciones…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le lancé el mocomurciélago a Potter porque, precisamente, yo no estaba ocultando nada- contestó enfatizando las palabras. Ron la miró sin comprender.

-¿Ves? Allí vas evitando el tema- dijo él soltando un suspiro.

-No lo estoy evitando- rectificó-. Así pasaron las cosas…aunque puede que no esté usando las palabras adecuadas-Ginny levantó la vista hacia el cielo, con aire pensativo-. Le lancé el hechizo porque se metió al cuarto de Hermione…

-Si me dijeras que se metió a tu cuarto, te comprendería…

-Espera a que termine- dijo ella-. Él estaba recostado en la cama de Hermione cuando yo estaba saliendo del baño…y cuando se percató de mi presencia, se quedó observándome como idiota…

-Eso es extraño…

-No lo sería si te dijera que estaba prácticamente desnuda.

La reacción de Ron ante esas palabras no se hizo esperar. Las orejas se le pusieron rojas al instante, y su cara pasó a ser un conjunto de expresiones de fastidio, asombro e incredulidad.

Casi con rudeza, se pasó una mano por el rostro, con intención de calmarse.

-No hablas en serio, Ginny. Me estás jodie…

-¡Ron!- le advirtió ella antes de que comenzara a maldecir- Hay gente que te va a escuchar…

-¿De verdad te vio desnuda?- le preguntó molesto, obviamente ignorando lo que ella había dicho.

Ginny se rió de nuevo. Él no tomó muy bien esa respuesta.

-¿Te hizo algo?- siguió preguntando mientras la observaba detenidamente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su brazo, tomándosela de inmediato-¿Qué es esto? ¿Lo hizo él? – dijo señalando sus moretones. Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó de la banca- ¡Ahora mismo le voy a partir el trasero en dos a ese imbécil! ¡Va a quedar hecho una mi…!

-¡Ron!- le advirtió Ginny por segunda vez, después de sonreír amablemente a una mujer mayor que pasaba cerca a ellos y miraba de mala manera a su hermano- ¿Quieres calmarte?- dijo con voz autoritaria, jalándolo fuertemente del brazo hasta sentarlo- No saltes a conclusiones…

-¿Y cómo no quieres que salte a conclusiones si tú no me dices nada más?- bufó.

Ginny se rió otra vez.

-Te pareces demasiado a Charlie en estos momentos…deberías ver tu cara- respondió desordenándole el pelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño-. Ambos son unos idiotas sobre protectores y exagerados sin remedio…

-No me jodas, Ginny- murmuró Ron apartando la mano de su hermana.

-No estaba desnuda- le explicó ella con una sonrisa, tratando de calmarlo-. Tenía puesta una toalla…

-Wow, y eso me hace sentir mucho mejor- comentó Ron sarcásticamente.

-Pues sí, debería hacerte sentir mejor. Tú no eres el que estuvo frente a él semidesnuda…

-No lo repitas, Ginny. No quiero esas imágenes en mi cabeza…

-Eres un exagerado; no pasó nada- le aseguró- ¿En serio crees que él me haría esto?

-En realidad, no. Pero, ¿Cómo te hiciste todos esos moretones?- le preguntó seriamente.

-Quidditch-contestó enseñándole la Saeta.

-¿Otra vez el entrenamiento?

-Practicar con seis bludgers no te deja exactamente sin lesiones…

Ron tomó la escoba y la observó con disgusto al ver que estaba embarrada de lodo.

-La hiciste polvo, Ginny…

-Potter reconoció tu escoba- lo interrumpió ella, observándolo fijamente-. Le dije que era mía…

-¿Por qué le mentiste?- inquirió Ron con curiosidad- Le hubieras dicho que yo te la presté.

-No estaba de ánimos para explicarle de los problemas de mi escoba- respondió quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Como sea, debes comprarte tu propia Saeta. No sé que le has hecho a la mía en el entrenamiento… ¿No puedes usar tu Barredora unos días más?

-La usaría de no ser porque estamos entrenando con seis Quaffles- repitió ella- Gwenog dice que sería mejor que cambiaremos nuestras escobas por unas más veloces…

-La Barredora es veloz…

-Pero no tanto como una Saeta de Fuego…

-Pero tú sabes que la escoba no hace al jugador- le dijo Ron.-No importa si tienes una muy buena escoba, si no sabes jugar, no puedes montarla…

-Es lo que yo digo, pero también sé que Gwenog tiene razón- respondió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros-. Estamos en el campeonato y la mayoría de jugadores pasan la excelencia, sin contar que ellos están montando en este tipo de escobas- señaló a la Saeta-. Puede que nos comparemos en habilidad a otros equipos, pero también necesitamos muy buenas escobas si queremos ganar el campeonato.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Podrías comprarte la escoba que tiene Harry!- se emocionó él- Es una Sae…

-No me interesa-lo cortó Ginny- Compraré el mismo modelo que la tuya. Siempre he querido una Saeta de fuego.

-Sigue usando la mía por mientras- dijo devolviéndole la escoba-, pero no te tardes en comprar la tuya…

-No he tenido mucho tiempo para ir al callejón Diagon, pero lo haré pronto- Ginny lo observó un momento más y sonrió- Hablando de Potter, ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

-Me acabas de decir que no pasó nada entre ustedes. Con tal de que no te haya faltado el respeto, para mí es suficiente.

La sonrisa de Ginny se borró al instante.

-Ese idiota tiene otras maneras de faltar el respeto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No importa, no es el tema que quería tocar-Ginny sonrió de nuevo-. Él me contó que ibas a casa de Hermione a visitarla…

-Yo no diría que sean visitas, Ginny- la corrigió su hermano.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, son reuniones de trabajo.

-Pero hoy saliste con ella…-insistió

-Sí…

-Para acompañarla…

-…y para ayudarla con el trabajo- Ron miró a su hermana con rostro confundido- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con este interrogatorio, enana?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-No me llames así- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-Siempre te llamo así, deberías estar acos…-ahora él también frunció el ceño-. Lo hiciste de nuevo, estás cambiando de tema.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vayamos por partes ¿está bien?- dijo Ginny. Ron asintió- Ya ha pasado más de un mes y no sales con nadie…

-No hay nada de malo en ello…

-No, pero es extraño. Normalmente no tardas mucho en tener pareja…

-He estado estresado con el trabajo- se justificó Ron-. Harry es demasiado exigente con algunas cosas…

-Pero antes el trabajo no era un problema para estar con mujeres…

-Estás hablando conmigo, Ginny. No soy Charlie- se rió el chico.

-¿En serio no lo ves, Ron?- se exasperó ella.

Él la miró completamente ajeno a lo que le decía.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó frustrada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ron, ¿De casualidad no te has dado cuenta de que has estado pasando tus ratos libres con Harry y, en especial, con Hermione?

-Sí, pero es por trabajo…-repitió su hermano.

Ginny soltó un suspiro resignado

-¿Sabes qué? Quizá soy yo la que se está imaginando cosas. No me hagas caso. Olvídate todo lo que te he dicho…

-Ginny…

-Pero quiero que me contestes algo más. ¿Qué piensas de Hermione? ¿No crees que es simpática?- ella lo miró de forma atenta, casi sin pestañear en espera de su respuesta.

Ron se puso pensativo.

-Bueno, no me había puesto a pensar en eso…-se llevó un dedo al mentón, con la mirada situada en uno de los árboles del parque-Supongo que es simpática…e inteligente. Muy lista, de hecho. A veces dice cosas que ni le entiendo- Ron sonrió-. Le gusta tener todo en orden y es un poco exasperante cuando se pone mandona…No le gusta que la interrumpan cuando está ocupada con un proyecto o cuando lee un libro…en especial cuando lee un libro. ¿Sabías qué ella llama lectura ligera a leer una enciclopedia de historia?-Ron meneó la cabeza-. A ella le encanta tanto leer como a lo que a mí me gusta comer…

-Y eso ya es decir mucho…

-¡Exacto, Ginny! – se rió- pero a todos los Weasley les gusta comer. En especial ese pastel que hizo mamá la otra vez….

-¿Algo más sobre Hermione?- continuó ella sin querer que Ron se desviara a su tema favorito.

-Pues…no mucho. ¡Ah! Una vez vi su Patronus: es una nutria muy linda. Se la envió a Harry porque lo necesitaba para que firmara un permiso...-Ron se quedó callado unos segundos, todavía con aire meditabundo- No le gusta el Quidditch, algo que todavía no comprendo…pero le gusta verlo-Ron volvió a reírse-. Definitivamente, es algo que nunca entenderé. Y es muy mala montando escoba…MUY mala- resaltó-. A veces no tiene sentido del humor…otras sí. Es divertida cuando quiere. ¿Sabes? Al principio siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando me hablaba…

-¿En serio?

-Sí…supongo que era porque no me conocía- Ron se encogió de hombros-. Ahora se la ve más relajada. Es muy buena en su trabajo, creo que la mejor. Me ayuda al hacer algunos informes y también a corregir otros. No sabe cocinar, es buena en transformaciones, es bastante centrada y racional… y cuando se pone nerviosa, se sonroja un poco, en especial cuando le haces un cumplido…

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Una vez Kingley le dijo que ella era lo mejor que teníamos en el ministerio. Pero eso no fue nada. Hace unos días, cuando me ayudó a hacer unos papeleos, yo le dije que era la bruja más inteligente que había conocido, y se sonrojó mucho, pero no tanto como tú lo hacías cuando estabas en primer año…

-Eso fue amable de tu parte…

-¿Tú crees? Solo era un comentario. De todas formas, creo que eso es todo lo que te puedo decir de ella. Es muy poco, pero es algo.

-¿Poco?- repitió Ginny-Yo no diría que es poco. ¿En serio no te das cuenta de nada, Ron?

El pelirrojo finalmente dirigió la mirada a su hermana, y después de unos segundos, le dedicó una sonrisa. Ginny entendió ese simple gesto, y le devolvió otra sonrisa más grande.

-Eres demasiado perceptiva, enana- dijo Ron-. Mejor hazme esa misma pregunta en unos meses más.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré-Ginny lo miró un momento más antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¡Au, Ginny! Eso sí dolió- se quejó frotándose el brazo derecho- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Cómo es eso de que yo me sonrojaba en primer año?

-No lo niegues- le advirtió moviendo su dedo índice frente a ella- Te pasaba a menudo, en especial cuando se te acercaba cierta persona-Ron se rió otra vez. Ginny volvió a golpearlo en el brazo- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Y tú deja de decir tonterías…

-Decir la verdad no es una tontería, Ginny…-Ella volvió a levantar el brazo. Ron la detuvo a tiempo- Ok, ya entendí…

-¡Eso fue cuando era una niña!- exclamó ella con hastío-. No es algo que me alegra…

-Tú misma lo has dicho: eras una niña. Todos cambiamos…

-No todos. Ese idiota sigue siendo igual que siempre, o incluso peor…

Ron respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-No deberías tratarlo de esa forma. No es tan malo…

-Debes estar bromeando…

-Bueno, ya te he dicho que es un poco exigente con el trabajo- dijo Ron-, y a veces demasiado serio, pero es buena persona.

-Yo no digo que sea mala persona- aclaró Ginny-. Solo digo que es un tonto…

-Siempre dices lo mismo. No deberías insultarlo…

-¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo ese…ese…- Ginny parecía luchar para encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿Idiota?- la ayudó.

-Imbécil- terminó diciendo ella. Ron solo puso los ojos en blanco-¿Quieres saber que me dijo ese imbécil después de que me viera desnuda…

-Semidesnuda- la corrigió él exasperado-. Tenías puesta la toalla…

-Como sea, Ron…

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó con mucha paciencia.

- "Ni que fueras la gran cosa, Weasley"- contestó poniéndose de pie, e imitando exageradamente la voz y las expresiones de Harry. Ron se rió una vez más cuando la vio- ¿Puedes creer tal atrevimiento? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

-Bien, al menos no tendré que preocuparme porque le gustes… ¡Au!- Ron se frotó el brazo de nuevo cuando sintió otro golpe.

-¡Ponte serio!- le exigió Ginny sentándose de nuevo.

-Está bien-la tranquilizó-. Acepto que lo que dijo no estuvo bien…

-Estuvo fuera de lugar- continuó ella sintiéndose más molesta-. Completamente desubicado. Fue un grosero, un bruto…

-Te doy la razón en eso- asintió Ron-. No es algo que se deba decirle a una mujer. Fue grosero esta vez. No debió insultarte así…

- Le lancé otro hechizo por eso, pero lo esquivó…

-Es auror, era de esperarse- su hermano la miró con seriedad- ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-No es necesario-le dijo Ginny-. Yo sabré arreglármelas la próxima vez que se comporte así…

-¿Tan segura estás que habrá una próxima vez?

-Él no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana- aseguró ella- Si no ha cambiado nada desde que era un niño, dudo mucho que lo haga ahora…

-Lo que pasó en el colegio quedó atrás, Ginny. Fíjate ahora en Malfoy: cuando éramos niños, no nos llevábamos bien con él, pero después cambió.

-Era con quien más peleabas en Hogwarts…

-Tú también lo hacías, y no solo con él ¿Te acuerdas de la tal Romilda Vane?

Ginny hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Como olvidarla: esa chica era una piedra en el zapato.

-Me pregunto si lo sigue siendo- Ron se puso pensativo- Quizá ella también cambió- Ginny solo se encogió de hombros- Bueno, el punto es que todo eso ya quedó en el pasado. No me vas a venir a decir ahora que de repente sientes algo por…

-¡Agh, no digas eso de nuevo!- lo cortó ella con disgusto-. Y la respuesta es no. Apenas lo he visto unas cuantas veces desde que volvió.

-Sabes que Harry era ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor-siguió Ron sin dejar de mirarla- . No eras solo tú, no se fijaba en nadie. Además, a ti solo te duró el gusto un par de años. Después empezaste a salir…

-Ron, te juro que no es eso- explicó Ginny observando otra vez el cielo-. No es un estúpido rencor de niña.

-¿Entonces?

-Es él, sólo él. Es cómo trata a los demás; su forma de ser me molesta.

-No es malo…

-Lo sé, pero no fue amable conmigo, ni con Luna, ni con nadie.

-Con Hermione parece que lo es…- intentó su hermano una vez más.

-Ella me ha dicho que hay veces en que ella misma quisiera hechizar a Harry cuando se comporta maleducadamente -le contó-, pero llega a soportarlo. Dice que es un gran amigo…

-Eso es algo…

-Pero yo no podré ser su amiga mientras siga siendo un grosero conmigo- añadió mirándolo-. Lo peor de todo es que no ha cambiado nada.

-Nunca podrán llevarse bien ustedes dos- sentenció Ron resignado- pero al menos, disminuyan sus discusiones…

-Yo no soy la que empiezo…

-Pero tampoco eres un ángel, Ginny- le recordó.

Ella frunció el ceño otra vez, pero no dijo nada.

-Si te trata mal, solo avísame- sonrió el pelirrojo-. Sea mi Jefe o no, no voy a permitir que te moleste.

-No es necesario- repitió ella-. Yo puedo manejar a Potter.

-Me sorprende que lo digas con toda seguridad…

-Lo digo porque puedo- sonrió ella a su vez-. Soy la más fuerte de los siete Weasleys…

-No eres la más fuerte, eres la mas astuta- la corrigió Ron-. Juntarte con Fred y George te ha hecho igual de peligrosa que ellos…

Ginny se rió.

-Bien, ahora que ya sé que no paso nada con el incidente de la ducha, y que tampoco te gusta Harry…

-Ni me gustará. Eso ni lo dudes.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

-¿Estás tan segura de ello también?

-Incluso más segura de que soy la más fuerte de los siete- aseveró ella.

-¿Qué te parece si te hago la misma pregunta en unos meses?- la retó, riendo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

-No dudes que lo haré- dijo su hermano repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella había dicho.

-Lo sé.

Ron solo asintió mientras le daba una mirada a su reloj. Se levantó del asiento tomando a su hermana de la mano, obligándola a que ella también se parara.

-Ya es tarde, así que nada de caminar esta noche. Vamos a aparecer directamente en tu edificio- le informó - . Hay unos nuevos encantamientos de seguridad que le he agregado, y necesito explicártelos…

-Pero estamos cerca…

-Prefiero que nos aparezcamos.

-¿Por qué has hecho esos encantamientos?- le preguntó Ginny liberando su mano y cruzándose de brazos- Mi departamento ya era demasiado seguro antes…

-Debía hacerlo- le dijo-. No eres la única a la que le han agregado hechizos de seguridad…

-¿Por qué?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¿Órdenes del ministerio?- inquirió ella. Ron no dijo nada- Órdenes de Potter ¿cierto?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Tú y tus misiones…-murmuró Ginny.

Ron le dirigió otra sonrisa.

-Siempre tan perceptiva, enana- la tomó nuevamente de la mano- Igual que siempre- y desaparecieron.

* * *

Avanzaron los días tranquilamente, sin señal alguna de un ataque en contra de los muggles o de algún mago. Harry se sentía aliviado por ese detalle, pero aun así, eso no lo acercaba mucho a capturar a Bellatrix.

-Al menos ya no hay más muertes-lo animó Ron sentado en el sofá de la oficina de Harry, mientras éste revisaba unos documentos.

-Eso es lo único bueno de todo este asunto- respondió escribiendo en un pergamino.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Ron tomó la palabra nuevamente.

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó sin prestarle atención.

-Te lo he dicho varias veces…

-¿Sobre algún trabajo?

-Sobre ir a mi casa algún día…

-¿Qué?- repitió distraído.

Ron soltó un suspiro. Era típico de Harry que no le prestara atención a nada mientras estaba trabajando. Quiso dejar el tema para otro momento, como siempre hacía en las últimas semanas, pero sabía que no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo.

-¿Puedes prestarme atención?

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Ron- dijo Harry sin dejar de escribir.

Él pelirrojo meneó la cabeza sabiendo que no era cierto. Tenía que decírselo, pero no sabía cómo empezar ni cómo hacer que su compañero lo escuchara. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Me contaron lo que pasó ese día- Harry siguió escribiendo-, ya sabes, sobre el incidente en la casa de Hermione- Harry no se detuvo. Ron decidió insistir un poco más- El porqué ella te lanzó ese hechizo…

-Claro…

-Ginny me contó el porqué te lanzo el moco murciélago-le aventó Ron esperando alguna reacción de él, y sonrió más cuando vio que sus palabras habían surgido efecto.

Harry había dejado de escribir al instante, pero no alzó la mirada. El pelirrojo observó cómo se acomodaba en el asiento, como si estuviera incómodo con su antigua posición, y a los pocos segundos continuó con su escritura, pero esta vez con un ritmo más pausado que el anterior.

-Por lo que sé, ese hechizo es el favorito de tu hermana…

-Lo usa cuando la hacen molestar. Aunque tiene otros peores bajo la manga.

Harry tragó saliva, e hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta.

-¿Qué te contó?- preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

Ron reprimió una mueca recordando la conversación que había tenido con Ginny noches atrás. Le había prometido que no se metería en el asunto, y lo cumpliría… solo que necesitaba la atención de Harry para ir a otro tema.

-Me dijo que discutieron de nuevo.

Harry parecía aliviado. En el fondo, lo que menos quería era tener problemas con Ron por culpa de su hermana.

-¿No te dijo nada más?

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más?

-Si no te dijo nada, es porque eso fue todo- contestó con indiferencia-. No me gusta hablar de temas sin importancia, Ron.

-Y aún así, fuiste tú el que preguntó por lo que dijo ella- le recordó él. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Solo quería saber de lo que hablaron…

-Lo que demuestra que le das importancia- Harry iba a replicar, pero Ron se adelantó-No deberías hacerla enfadar…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo el que empezó?- contestó sin miramientos

A Ron le pareció estar viviendo un Deja vú, así que respiró profundamente tratando de relajarse.

-Eres igual de terco que ella- murmuró en voz muy baja, pero Harry lo alcanzó a escuchar. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada al respecto

-No le estoy echando la culpa a nadie- aclaró después de unos segundos-. Solo digo que sería mejor que no se molestaran tanto entre ustedes. En especial si aceptas venir el domingo…

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Harry volviendo a dirigir la atención a sus papeles, pero Ron tomó asiento frente a él.

-A la Madriguera, mi casa. Te lo he dicho varias veces…

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya?

-Ya te he contado que mi madre te ha hecho la invitación desde hace semanas.

-Ron, no estoy de ánimos- se justificó él con desgana.

-Eso díselo a ella- contestó con un gesto de disculpa-. Va a venir dentro de unos minutos con papá. Quiere hacerte la invitación personalmente.

-¿Por qué tanta manía con querer invitarme?- preguntó exasperado. Harry sabía que estaba siendo irrespetuoso, pero necesitaba saber la razón de tanta insistencia por parte de la señora Weasley. Vio que Ron se encogía de hombros, sin parecer molesto por su pregunta. En el tiempo que había llegado a conocerlo, Harry sentía que el muchacho podía entenderlo.

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre la niña en la cámara?- Harry asintió, comprendiéndolo todo en ese instante- Mamá te tiene estima y quiere aprovechar que estás en Inglaterra para invitarte a una cena…

-Es muy amable, pero no…

-Díselo a ella. Yo ya lo intenté.

Unos golpes en la puerta los hizo sobresaltar a ambos sobre sus asientos.

-Esos deben ser mis padres- Ron se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a dos señores.

-¡Ron! Querido, estabas aquí. Fui a buscarte a tu oficina…-lo saludó la mujer dándole un efusivo beso en la mejilla. Su hijo hizo un amago de sonrisa, tratando de soltarse del fuerte abrazo que le daba su madre.

-Tenía que darle unos papeles a Harry…Hola papá- saludó después al hombre que estaba al costado de la señora.

-Buenos días, señores Weasley- habló Harry desde su asiento, estrechándoles la mano a cada uno.

-Tú eres Harry Potter, ¿cierto? -él apenas asintió, esperando el típico escrutinio de buscar su cicatriz con la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos hizo eso- Supongo que sabes el motivo de nuestra visita…

-Ron me lo dijo.

-¡Perfecto! Te esperamos este domingo. Será una cena en familia.

-Señora, yo…

-Haré tu postre favorito. Leí en una revista que era la tarta de melaza ¿no es así?- Harry asintió otra vez- Ese es uno de los que me sale mejor…

-Gracias, pero…

-Tienes que venir temprano. Puedes llevar también a tu amiga Hermione. Ginny me ha hablado mucho de ella…

-Mamá, ¿ya le has avisado a los demás de la cena?- logró preguntar Ron.

-A casi todos, hijo. Me faltan los gemelos y tu hermana…

-Avísale primero a ella. No sé si le guste la idea…

-No digas tonterías, Ron. ¡Claro que le gustara! Ella es la que más contenta estará de tener a Harry en nuestra casa. Estoy segura de ello.

Los tres hombres evitaron mirarse entre ellos.

-Bien, eso es todo. Esperamos verte ese día…

-Molly, cielo, no has dejado que Harry conteste a tu invitación.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, querida- contestó su esposo con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

-Pero es un hecho que aceptó ¿cierto, Harry?

Harry estaba completamente confundido. La señora era muy amable, pero apenas él ni había podido abrir la boca para replicar. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, le pareció que la idea de la cena no iría tan mal si estaba Hermione, y eso le ayudaría a ella en su meta de querer socializar con otras personas. Además, aquella mujer le iba a hacer su postre favorito. Las cosas no podían salir mal aunque Ginny estuviera presente. Con un suspiro resignado, asintió con la cabeza.

-Iré con Hermione, señora.

-¡Listo! ¿Ves que era obvio?- dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo- Nosotros ya nos vamos. No puedo dejar la casa sola tanto tiempo…

Le dio un cariñoso apretón de manos a Harry, y el señor Weasley le sonrió mientras ambos salían por la puerta.

-¿Aceptaste?- se sorprendió Ron.

-Tu madre es muy amable- contestó Harry-. Además, conocí a la mayoría de tus hermanos en el baile. Me presentaste a varios de ellos ese día…

-Solo seremos los hermanos Weasley- le dijo- Hacemos ese tipo de cenas de vez en cuando. La pasarás bien con nosotros.

-Siempre y cuando haya tarta de melaza- sonrió Harry.

-Esa es la que mejor le sale a mi madre…

Harry le hizo una seña con el dedo para que sentara de nuevo.

-Hablaremos más tarde de eso. Ahora quiero que leas estos informes…

* * *

-Querida, sabes que a Ginny no le agradará la idea- dijo Arthur mientras acompañaba a su esposa por el pasillo.

-Pero si le decía eso a Harry, quizá no aceptaba la invitación.

- ¡Ni lo dejaste hablar, Molly!- se rió- Prácticamente, lo empujaste a que aceptara.

-Exacto, cariño- su mujer le guiñó un ojo con picardía, mientras ambos entraban al ascensor con otras personas más.

Arthur Weasley volvió a reír.

* * *

Ginny cerró los ojos, intentando tener paciencia.

Había llegado a la Madriguera temprano para ayudar a su familia a tener lista la cena de esa noche. Deliciosos olores llegaban desde la cocina a las narices de todos los Weasley, y ella había tenido que espantar a sus hermanos para que no cogieran nada de la comida de ese día. Su madre le había dado permiso a hechizarlos si era necesario, ya que quería que todo estuviera perfecto para su querido invitado; un invitado que ella prefería no mencionar en eso momentos y se contentaba pensando que al menos vendría también Hermione.

Después de lanzarle un levicorpus a Charlie dejando que Bill intentara bajarlo, les cerró la puerta de la cocina una vez más y observó a su madre.

La señora Weasley estaba ocupada haciendo la tarta que iba a ser el postre de esa noche, y sonrió a su hija cuando ella se acercó.

-Trata de no desordenar la casa con tus hechizos, Ginny-le advirtió-. Solo necesito que los alejes de aquí…

-Son muy insistentes, mamá- se justificó ella- ¿No quieres que te ayude en algo más?

-Échale la crema a la tarta- le pidió la señora mientras se volteaba al caldero y cambiaba la temperatura del fuego con su varita- Necesito agregar unas especias al guiso…

Ginny asintió, continuando lo que había dejado su madre.

-¿En serio tenías que invitarlo?- preguntó ella sin poder quedarse callada por mucho tiempo- No tiene por qué venir aquí…

-No seas maleducada, Ginny-le contestó su madre-. Recuerda que él fue quien te salvó de…

-Y Ron también, mamá-agregó Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Todo saldrá bien, hija-le aseguró- Termina con la tarta y puedes irte a descansar de tus hermanos. Ya está casi todo listo.

Minutos después, Ginny se tiraba en el sofá más grande de la sala observando al otro lado de la estancia cómo los gemelos y Ron preparaban la mesa. Se quedó mirándolos por un buen tiempo, inconsciente a su somnolencia. Poco a poco fue cerrando los párpados, pero pensó que no había pasado ni un minuto cuando escuchó el sonido de varias voces en la puerta de entrada. Se levantó dando un bostezo, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Bill sentado frente a ella.

-Te quedaste dormida- le explicó-. Todos están yendo a la mesa, Ginny.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya llegaron Potter y su amiga Granger. Mamá mandó a que te levantara en medio de su típica queja sobre tus entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Ella se levantó estirando los músculos y arreglándose un poco el cabello. En el comedor ya todos se acomodaban en sus asientos. Se acercó con Bill hasta ellos.

-¡Ginny!- la saludó Hermione levantándose de su silla al lado de Harry- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Hermione -respondió-. Espero que venir aquí no te haya causado ningún inconveniente…

-Para nada, agradezco la invitación.

Harry se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

-Hola- le dijo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó ella al notar que él estaba incómodo al verla. Supuso que el incidente en la ducha todavía lo recordaba. Sonrió divertida.

-Por supuesto- respondió tomando asiento de nuevo.

Ginny se sentó en su usual puesto al lado de los gemelos y de Ron.

-Espero que les guste el guiso- dijo la señora Weasley dando el inicio a la cena. Siete pares de manos fueron las primeras en moverse.

-Pásame la salsa, George- dijo Charlie.

-Yo quiero ese pedazo de carne- se escuchó decir a Ron.

-¡Ese es el más grande!- se quejó Bill- Debería ser para mí.

-Dame las papas, Ginny- le pidió Percy.

-Espérate, me estoy sirviendo yo- contestó ella.

-No se olviden de la ensalada-les dijo la Señora Weasley.

-¡La ensalada no llena!- contestaron Fred y George al unísono.

-Yo quiero jugo, papá- dijo Ginny después-¿Puedes pasarme la jarra? Está a tu lado…Gracias.

-¿Ya terminaste de elegir tu carne, Ron?- se exasperó Bill.

-Es que ahora estoy en duda- respondió él-¿Cuál de estos dos trozos crees que es más grande?

-El de la derecha es más grande- contestó su madre sirviéndose su propia porción.

-¡Ah! Tienes razón, mamá- y empezó a comérselo.

-¿Quién quería la salsa?

-¡Yo!- contestaron tres voces distintas.

-Coman la ensalada, muchachos- les recordó esta vez su padre.

Ruidos de utensilios y voces siguieron sonando ante la perplejidad de Harry y Hermione. Él miró a la castaña, quien parecía atónita viendo todo a su alrededor.

-¿Tú crees que alcance comida para nosotros?-le preguntó.

-Coge algunas papas, Hermione-le ofreció Ron sentado frente a ella- y tú también, Harry. No entiendo a que están esperando para comer…

-Si ustedes no quieren, dénmelas a mí- sugirió uno de los gemelos.

-¡George! Deja que nuestros invitados coman- lo regañó la señora Weasley-. Harry, Hermione, aquí tienen más- dijo obligando a sus hijos a que les pasaran las fuentes.

-Un rato, mamá. Solo un poco más de salsa….listo- Bill dejó libre la fuente para los demás.

Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a comer igual que el resto. Al momento de dar el primer bocado a su plato, Harry se sorprendió del sabor.

-Esto está delicioso- dijo.

-Gracias, Harry- contestó la señora Weasley desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Lo había estado observando para ver su reacción- No te sientas tímido. Come todo lo que quieras.

-He traído unos fuegos artificiales- le dijo Fred a Ginny-. Los encenderemos más tarde…

-¿Alguna novedad con los dragones, Charlie?- preguntó Arthur.

-Bill, tu cabello está muy largo- comentó la señora Weasley.

Harry sonrió. A todo lo contrario que había pensado, la cena no se concentraba en él. Cada uno participaba con sus propias charlas en grupo; Hermione ya había empezado una con Percy sobre algunas leyes mágicas y él mismo comió tranquilo contestando algunas preguntas que le hacían los demás. Se respiraba un agradable ambiente familiar, y aunque disfrutaba también de las cenas con Andrómeda y Teddy, no podía negar que también le estaba gustando la de la familia Weasley. Observó a cada uno de los integrantes hablar de sus cosas con el resto, como si fuera una cena como cualquier otra y Harry Potter no fuera más que una persona común y corriente que los acompañaba. Después de media hora, se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo al estar rodeado de tanta gente, se sentía relajado y tranquilo, y ni siquiera la menor de los Weasley lo había molestado en ningún momento.

Tanta calma por parte de ella le extrañó bastante. Inconscientemente, posó sus ojos en Ginny, quien se servía un poco más de comida en su plato mientras Ron trataba de hablarle con la boca llena. El pelirrojo hizo un ruido extraño al tragar la comida, ocasionando que su hermana lo mirara frunciendo el ceño y le diera unas palmadas en la espalda. Ron le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa, sin darse cuenta que tenia salsa por toda la comisura de la boca, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante gracioso que ni Ginny pudo pasar por alto, empezando a reírse.

Estaba seguro que era la primera vez que la veía reír, pero por muy paradójico que parezcan las circunstancias, también estaba seguro que su risa se le hacía de cierta manera familiar… Se estaba volviendo loco, porque… ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Debía existir una respuesta, porque su cerebro le indicaba que estaba en lo correcto…pero por mucho que le dio vueltas al asunto, no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tenía que aceptar que no había nada de lógico en lo que estaba pensando!

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Ron- decía ella a su hermano-. Traga primero y habla después…

-Ginny ¿Fuiste ayer al Ace of Clubs con Hermione?- preguntó Fred de repente.

-Sí, y con Luna y Draco. Y ya reservé también el lugar para Octubre… - contestó ella después de darle una servilleta a su hermano para que se limpiara el rostro-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Lo supuse. Se los vio caminando unas cuadras lejos de allí. Están en la portada de hoy…

-Siempre apareces muy pegada a Malfoy- intervino Charlie frunciendo el ceño**-**. No me cae mal, pero están demasiado tiempo juntos…

-Al menos yo me apego a un solo hombre y no voy corriendo tras cada par de piernas con falda que se me crucen al frente…

La mesa entera estalló en carcajadas, a excepción de la señora Weasley, que le lanzaba a su hija una mirada de advertencia. Incluso Harry necesitó tomar un vaso de agua para disimular la risa después de escuchar el comentario de Ginny, y sonrió esperando la contestación de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hago eso?- se defendió- También me puedo fijar en…no sé, sus ojos…

Los gemelos se rieron más fuerte.

-Por supuesto, Charlie, porque de lo primero que nos hablas de una mujer son sus ojos-aseveró Fred con ironía.

-Y de su hermosa sonrisa…-siguió George

-Y de su reluciente cabello…- añadió Fred

-Y no nos olvidemos de la importancia que le da a sus sentimientos- aportó Ginny con burla.

-Eres todo un encanto, Charlie- dijeron los gemelos con fingida dulzura.

-Fred, George, Ginny, ya es suficiente- les advirtió la Señora Weasley desde el extremo de la mesa.

-Gracias, mamá- le dijo Charlie.

-Querido, si quieres que dejen de molestarte, deberías conseguirte una mujer. Ya estás con edad para casarte…

-Ay, mamá, no le digas eso que se deprime-murmuró Ginny en voz baja.

Harry tomó otro vaso de agua para calmar una segunda risa que deseaba soltar. Se dio cuenta que Ron también había escuchado el comentario de su hermana, atorándose con la comida a causa de ello. Ginny le palmeó otra vez la espalda.

-Traga primero, Ron…Necesitas agua-dijo ella buscando en la mesa un vaso.

Harry estiró el brazo ofreciéndole el suyo, lo que hizo que Ginny fijara su atención en él por primera vez desde que se habían sentado. Sus miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo.

-¿Dijiste algo más, Ginny?- preguntó su madre con expresión severa.

-Eh…-ella aceptó el vaso pasándoselo a Ron. Luego miró a su madre y sonrió-De hecho, sí, mamá. ¿Ya podemos pasar a los postres?- preguntó con inocencia.

La mesa estuvo despejada en unos minutos, con la Señora Weasley pasando a servir la tarta a cada uno. Los Weasley se levantaron y empezaron a dirigirse a la sala con sus platos de postre en la mano.

-¡Vamos!- Ron les hizo una seña a Harry y Hermione para que lo siguieran-. Es más cómodo estar allá…

Harry vio como todos se ubicaban en distintos lugares del salón; unos permaneciendo de pie al lado de la chimenea y otros sentándose en los cómodos sofás de la estancia. Las conversaciones dejadas hace un momento en el comedor empezaron a reanudarse nuevamente en varios puntos diferentes.

-Aún no se la temática que usaremos este año…-decía Ginny ya sentada al lado de los gemelos.

-Algo se te ocurrirá- dijo Ron situándose frente a ella y comiendo su tarta de melaza.

-Puede que Luna sepa…

-Ginny, ella siempre da ideas extrañas…

-¡Pero son divertidas! –exclamó-El del año pasado estuvo genial…

-¿De qué habla?- le preguntó Harry en un susurro a su amiga.

-Es algo que siempre hacen- le respondió Hermione mientras ambos se sentaban cerca de Ron-. El día de Hallowen, organizan una fiesta en el Ace of Clubs. Tiene de todo: un bar, un gran espacio, un karaoke con un pequeño escenario al frente… Es bastante acogedor a pesar de que la apariencia exterior del lugar no llama para nada la atención, pero eso solo es más favorable para Ginny- admitió ella- Solo invitan a sus amigos, y Bill se encarga de que la prensa no se entere. Hasta ahora ningún periódico sabe de ello ya que todo es realizado con bastante discreción…

Ambos miraron por un tiempo la discusión de los hermanos mientras aprovechaban para comer sus tartas.

-Pues a mí sigue sin ocurrírseme nada- escucharon que decía Ron después de unos minutos pensando- . Quizá Hermione tenga alguna idea…

Ginny la miró en ese instante.

-Prometiste ayudarme- le dijo la pelirroja dándole una probada más a su postre-. ¿Tienes algo en mente para el tema de este año?

Hermione frunció el ceño, adoptando un gesto pensativo.

-Bueno, en Estados Unidos, los muggles tienen una costumbre para Halloween- explicó ganándose la atención de los cuatro Weasley que estaban a su alrededor-. Los niños salen a las calles para tocar las puertas de las casas. Las personas les regalan caramelos y chocolates…

-Pero nosotros no podemos hacer eso…-dijo Fred.

-Y aunque la idea de que te regalen caramelos y chocolates gratis sea tentadora- Ron terminó su pastel- no somos niños…

-Es que eso no es lo principal…-aclaró ella.

-Hermione y yo sabemos que la costumbre más popular es que los niños deben disfrazarse para pedirlos-intervino Harry.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en que los hermanos se miraran entre ellos.

-¡Eso es! ¡Una fiesta de disfraces!- exclamó Ginny con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-A mi me suena a un tema muy trillado- meditó George.

-No si hacemos que todos usen disfraces muggles- insistió ella-. Será divertido ver como todos los magos y brujas se disfrazan como los muggles ese día…

-Eso suena mucho mejor-dijo Fred.

-¡Bien! Ya tenemos nuestro tema- aplaudió que podemos empezar a organizar todo…

-Falta un montón para ese día - le recordó Ron. Se levantó de su sitio y llamó a su madre, que estaba sentada junto a la chimenea con su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-¿Hay mas tarta?- preguntó mostrándole su plato vacio. La mujer sonrió.

-En la cocina- le contestó, y luego posó su vista en Harry- Veo que a ti también te gustó- comentó señalando su plato vacio- Como todo lo que quieras, todavía queda bastante tarta…

-Gracias, señora Weasley- respondió Harry- Es lo mejor que he probado…

-Ginny me ayudó- le contó sonriente- ¿No te dije que estaría encantada de tenerte con nosotros?

Harry escuchó un pequeño resoplido proveniente de la chica.

-Fred, George, vamos a lanzar esos fuegos artificiales…-dijo ella levantándose y saliendo de la sala. Los gemelos la siguieron.

-Molly, querida, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a limpiar los servicios?- preguntó Arthur sin esperar respuesta de su mujer, llevándola a la cocina.

-Vayan con los gemelos- les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione-. Voy a comer un pedazo más de esa tarta…Si quieres te llevó uno en un rato, Harry.

Harry y Hermione asintieron, caminando en dirección al patio.

-Todo está saliendo muy bien- le dijo ella mientras salían de la casa- La señora Weasley es muy amable ¿no crees?

-Sí, y cocina muy bien- admitió él.

-¿Viste como batallan por un pedazo de carne?- comentó soltando una pequeña risa- Pero se nota que son muy unidos. Hacen una familia muy bonita…

Se sentaron en una de las bancas que había afuera, observando cómo los gemelos y Ginny abrían unas cajas a unos metros frente a ellos.

-Ustedes tres nunca pueden quedarse callados en una cena ¿Verdad?- vieron a Charlie caminar hacia sus hermanos.

-¿Cuál sería la gracia en hacerlo? No sería divertido- contestó la menor de ellos encogiéndose de hombros. Charlie sonrió y la rodeó con un brazo.

-¿Son nuevo productos?- preguntó él señalando las cajas.

-Sí, y te vas a sorprender cuando los veas…-Fred sacó una especie de cartucho y le dio unos toques con la varita, haciendo que el objeto comenzara a lanzar empiezas, Charlie…-y lo lanzó al aire.

Sonidos y luces llenaron el oscuro cielo por encima de la Madriguera. La figura de un gran Dragón compuesto por los fuegos artificiales sobrevoló sobre sus cabezas, soltando un rugido bastante convincente.

-Ése es fácil- decía Charlie- Es un _**Romanian Longhorn.**_

-Tu turno, Ginny- le avisó George sacando otro cartucho y activándolo con su varita. Lo lanzó al aire haciendo aparecer un Dragón más pequeño. La criatura pasó volando al lado de ellos mostrando sus cortos cuerno y colmillos antes de seguirle el rastro al primer dragón.

-Ése es incluso más fácil- sonrió ella- Es un _**Vipertooth Peruano.**_

Fred y George soltaron dos cartuchos más.

-El de allá es un dragón antiguo- señaló Charlie hacia la figura que apareció primero- Australiano ¿cierto? Es un _**Taniwha.**_

_**-**_Y el otro es…-Ginny se quedó observando la segunda figura-. Recuerdo haberlo visto en un libro…

-Es de Rusia- la ayudó su hermano.

-¿De Rusia?- Ginny miró a la criatura un rato más y sonrió-¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, es _**Zilant.**_

-En ese juego la ventaja por mucha la lleva Charlie- Ron acababa de salir al patio y le pasó su tarta a Harry-¿No desean jugar?

-No sé mucho de Dragones…-se disculpó Hermione.

-Yo sé un poco, pero Ginny me gana- Ron miró a sus hermanos, que dejaban soltar unos cuantos cartuchos más- Espérenme un rato…

-Ese es muy difícil…-se quejaba ahora la pelirroja cuando en el cielo salió un nuevo Dragón.

-Es otro Australiano- le explicó Charlie- Los Dragones más antiguos del mundo provienen de allí…

-¿Los únicos que tienen son dragones?- preguntó Ron a los gemelos examinando una caja.

Fred y George fingieron indignación.

-Tenemos muchas variedades, Ron- contestó Fred sacando un nuevo cartucho del fondo de una de las cajas-. Mira este…

Una criatura con dos cuernos y aspecto de reptil planeó por el aire junto a los Dragones.

Ron se rió.

-Luna se va a emocionar cuando lo vea- dijo el chico- Es un snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

-Y tenemos plimpys tragones también…

Harry los miró lanzando nuevos cartuchos al aire y riendo entre ellos. Hermione tenía razón: se notaba que eran bastante unidos. Incluso Charlie había perdido todo rastro de molestia por la charla en la cena y reía con su hermana mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales.

-Verlos a ellos me hace desear tener hermanos- dijo Hermione a su lado- Ser hija única es a veces un poco difícil…

-Me tienes a mí- le recordó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ustedes dos se van a quedar allí sentados todo la noche?- Ginny caminó hasta situarse al frente de ellos- Ron ya les dijo a los gemelos que sacaran otros cartuchos…

-Harry está comiendo su tarta…-explicó Hermione. Ginny no se convenció por su respuesta y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y tú necesitas esperar a que él termine? Si fuera un partido de Quidditch, entendería que no quieras participar. Ron me ha contado que eres mala jugando…

Hermione se sonrojó. Harry vio como Ginny miraba atentamente a la castaña.

-Tu hermano intentó ayudarme con eso…

- Lo sé, ¿No es un encanto?- ella sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Hermione asentir con la cabeza-Pero no le digas que yo dije eso…

-¡Hermione!- la llamó Ron- ¡Ven! Ya no estamos soltando solo dragones…

-¡Ve!- la apuró Ginny levantándola de la banca y dándole un empujón para que vaya con su hermano.

Harry observó a su amiga acercarse a los otros chicos y empezar a jugar con ellos. Mordió otro pedazo de tarta cuando sintió a Ginny sentarse en el lugar vacío que había dejado Hermione. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Sabes mucho de Dragones…-comenzó a decir Harry.

-Charlie me ayudó- contestó ella.

-Te llevas muy bien con él a pesar de la discusión de la cena.

-No me gusta que se meta en mi vida-dijo con ás, siempre sucede. Es casi una costumbre…

-¿Le llamas costumbre a discutir con alguien cada vez que lo ves?- preguntó él.

-Tú también tienes esa costumbre conmigo- respondió Ginny.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No es algo que yo ande buscando…

-¿Insinúas que yo empiezo?

-Bueno, callada no te quedas…

-Y no esperes que lo haga.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Harry-. Al menos con tu madre tratas de controlar ese temperamento…

-Pero tú no eres mi madre- murmuró Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia ella al notar que el tono de su voz era el mismo que había usado cuando lanzó la indirecta a su hermano.

-Eres muy graciosa…- rió de repente.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En la cena, lo que dijiste sobre tu hermano fue bastante cómico…

-¿Y necesitaste de una cena para darte cuenta de eso?-preguntó.

-No- respondió Harry terminando su tarta-. También me di cuenta de eso en casa de Hermione.

-Eso sí que recuerdas- Ahora fue Ginny quien rió- Pero no esperes a que yo camine por la casa con una toalla para que te percates de mis cualidades…

-Tus cualidades no fueron lo único que vi ese día- le recordó él burlonamente.

Ginny paró de reírse.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- lo acusó.

-¡Y tú sigues siendo una malpensada!

-¡No me hables así!

Harry respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, sin molestarse en contestar. Volvieron a quedarse callados por un momento.

-¡Espera!- le pidió cuando volvió a abrirlos, viendo que ella hacía amago de levantarse- Me refería a que eras buena con el mocomurciélago- intentó explicar, aunque esa respuesta solo era una parte de la verdad.

No sabía por qué lo hacía; hasta por un instante llegó a pensar que quizá era mejor que ella se retirara para poder estar en paz y libre de discusiones. Sin embargo, cuando la observó quedarse con él, no se arrepintió de haberla detenido.

-¿Eso no seria catalogado como una cualidad?- inquirió Ginny arqueando las cejas.

-No, es habilidad- respondió Harry con sinceridad

Ella lo miró fijamente, escudriñando su rostro.

-¿Ahora me estás halagando?

-Solo admitía que eres buena, pero si quieres no lo hago- contestó bruscamente para, un segundo después, darse golpes mentales en la cabeza por responderle en ese tono, y esperando al mismo tiempo que llegara otro ataque por parte de la pelirroja, pero ella ya había fijado su atención otra vez en el cielo.

Unos fuegos artificiales mostraban la figura de una criatura muy pequeña.

-Es un micropuff-murmuró Ginny sonriendo.

Una segunda figura mucho más grande apareció, atravesando al pequeño micropuff y haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Y acaba de ser devorado por un lobo-dijo Harry.

-Eso fue muy fácil- contestó ella mientras veía a su hermano Charlie también acertar con la criatura.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues la de allí es más complicada- Harry señaló otra parte del cielo- Pero la conozco. Es un Bowtruckle

-El de allí es un Doxy.

-Ése es un Abraxan.

-La otra es una Acromántula- Ginny vio la cara de espanto que hizo Ron antes de escucharlo responder lo mismo que ella.

-Y ese es un escreguto de cola explosiva.

-Alli hay un Fénix

-Y un Grindylow

-Más arriba hay un Hinkypuk

-Y por allí un Hipogrifo.

-El de allá es un knarl

-Y ése un Leprechaun.

-Allí hay Una Salamandra.

-Por allá un Murtlap.

-Y Una Mantícora.

Ambos vieron la figura de un gran Dragón rugiendo otra vez en el cielo, opacando al resto de las criaturas.

-¡Un Colacuerno Húngaro!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron un segundo antes de fijar la vista nuevamente en el cielo.

-Nada mal, Potter- comentó Ginny estando atenta al siguiente cartucho. Harry sonrió- La que viene es la vencida ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, mientras veían aparecer una criatura más en medio de la noche. Harry entrecerró los ojos tratando de identificarla, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. A su lado, Ginny parecía encantada.

-¡Sí! ¡Ése es un Blibbering maravilloso!-dijo con alegría-¡Te gané!

Harry la vio emocionarse como si fuera una niña a la que le acabaran de decir que su cumpleaños se había adelantado. Iba a reírse, pero decidió preguntarle:

-¿Qué es un Blibbering maravilloso?

-Es una criatura nunca antes vista por el hombre- contestó Ginny con una gran sonrisa, como si su respuesta fuera la más lógica del mundo.

Harry no pudo contener una carcajada.

-¿Y como se supone que puedas identificarla si nunca la has visto?- preguntó- ¿Y cómo es posible que tus hermanos hayan hecho eso si no saben cómo es su forma? Es como identificar la apariencia natural de un boggart…

Ginny meneó la cabeza.

-No lees el Quisquillo ¿verdad?-le dijo- Según Luna y sus investigaciones, así son los Blibbering maravillosos- señaló a la figura para confirmar lo que decía.

-Pero es ilógico…

-Aún así te gané- repitió Ginny.

Harry volvió a reírse.

-No te burles…-le advirtió ella.

-No lo hago-Harry trató de calmar su risa-. Eres competitiva…

-Soy cazadora de un equipo de Quidditch- sentenció-. Es obvio que deba ser algo competitiva…

-¿Todavía sigues teniendo moretones?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Aún practico con seis Bludgers…

-Eso es demasiado…

-Sí, pero agradezco que Gwenog ya no haya cambiado su estilo de entrenamiento.

-Pero es peligroso-masculló Harry-. Significan más lesiones.

-Peligroso es haberla escuchado decir que usaría siete si seguíamos quejándonos-Ginny dio un suspiro de cansancio- Si no fuera por la Saeta de Fuego, ahora estaría en San Mungo- dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Harry frunció el ceño ante lo que él calificó como un evidente desinterés por su bienestar físico, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Prefirió seguir con otro tema.

-Yo también tengo una Saeta de Fuego. Son bastante rápidas…

-Son una de las más rápidas del mundo.

-Han salido unas escobas nuevas hace varias semanas- le informó Harry, suponiendo que ella debía saberlo.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé. Las Saetas Fénix. Pude ver una de ellas. Son muy caras…

-Pero vale la pena. Te puedo asegurar que no se comparan a una Saeta de Fuego.

-Hablas como si hubieras montado una, Potter- le dijo ella.

-He montado una- respondió Harry-. De hecho, soy propietario de una.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-No te estoy mintiendo…

-¡Increíble!- exclamó- ¡Debiste hacer una cola muy larga para conseguirla! Sé que muchas personas morían por comprarse una el día que salió al mercado.

-Bueno, yo la compré mucho antes del día oficial- ella lo miró confundida-. Había hecho una reserva desde hace meses en una tienda de Quidditch. Conozco a Alphonse, el propietario de la tienda en el callejón Diagon. Fue sencillo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que fue sencillo!- repitió él- Fui un día a recogerla antes de la ceremonia de Hogwarts. Incluso pude aprovechar para comprar un traje de gala antes de pasarme por la tienda…

Harry se detuvo al ver la expresión que Ginny tenía en el rostro. Ella lo observaba de arriba abajo (detalle que lo hizo sentirse sumamente incómodo), como si quisiera comprobar algo en su apariencia. Su ceño se hacía más profundo a medida que los segundos avanzaban, y cuando dirigió la mirada una vez más a los ojos de Harry, él pudo ver en los suyos que ella estaba completamente molesta.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó, pero ella no contestó. En su lugar, desvió la vista al frente, soltando un bufido.

Harry decidió no insistir, y siguió hablando de Quidditch, pensando que eso la animaría de lo que sea que le estaba pasando. Pero sus planes no funcionaron; Ginny continuó mirando al frente sin hacerle ningún caso, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, que solo lograban hacerla enfadar más.

-¡Eres buena en Quidditch!- comentó él haciendo otro intento-Y sabes manejar muy bien la escoba…

Eso logró captar finalmente la atención de Ginny.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó con burla-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Claro.

-¿A pesar de que no uso una Saeta Fénix?

-No es tan importante…

-Lo dices porque tú tienes una-lo cortó ella- ¿No crees que fue un poco injusto conseguirla de esa manera?

Harry supo por su mirada que, dependiendo de su respuesta, él podría salir vivo o no de esa casa. Pero no se amedrentó: Él no lo hacía con nadie y ella no iba a ser la excepción. Sin embargo, también quería evitar discusiones porque no quería molestar a los señores Weasley, así que decidió darle la razón siempre y cuando él también estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué sería injusto? La reservé con anticipación; cualquiera podría haberlo hecho…

-Querrás decir cualquiera que tuviera dinero. No me vas a venir con que la reservación no te costó un buen montón de galeones…

-No lo estoy diciendo-Harry frunció el ceño-. Pero si tengo dinero, no es culpa mía. ¿Acaso tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo?

-¿Me ves con la escoba?- respondió Ginny enfadada- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se podía reservarlas!

-Ahora lo sabes…

-Pero lo que hiciste quizá no le permitió a otra persona comprarla…

-Sigue sin ser culpa mía -aseguró Harry-. Unos tienen dinero, otro no. Así es la vida.

-Pero…

-Y aunque suene cruel decirlo, esa es la verdad-agregó-. Así son las cosas en el mundo.

Y Harry supo una vez más por la mirada que le lanzó Ginny, que le había dado la respuesta que menos deseaba oír ella. Decir que se la veía molesta era poco.

Ginny se levantó bruscamente del asiento.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Potter? ¡Qué bien que tengas una Saeta tan veloz! ¡Así te puedes ir volando hasta China y no volver por aquí!

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- le preguntó Harry perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose él también.

-Como si te importara…- dijo a punto de darse media vuelta, pero Harry la detuvo por el hombro, cometiendo un segundo error.

-Tú no te vas hasta que me expliques…

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!-exclamó Ginny alejándose bruscamente de él.

-¡No es mi placer hacerlo!- le contestó él molesto- ¡Ya cálmate!

-¡Tú no vas a venir a darme órdenes en MI CASA!

-¡Y tú no vas a gritarme cuando se te dé la gana!

-¿Y piensas que yo te voy a hacer caso?- Ginny rió despectivamente-. Se nota que no me conoces…

-¡Y es mejor así!- respondió Harry con amargura- ¡No entiendo como Hermione te aguanta! ¡No entiendo como alguien puede aguantarte! ¡Para mí no eres más que una mujer insoportable!

Ginny sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

-¡Repítelo! ¡Vamos! ¡Repítelo!- lo amenazó- Ya me has dado muchas razones para atacarte esta noche ¿Acaso no piensas defenderte?- le reclamó cuando vio que él no hacia muestras de sacar su varita.

-Soy un invitado de esta casa- le respondió-. Ni siquiera voy a apuntarte con la varita; sería una falta de respeto…

-¡Ya me faltaste el respeto, idiota!-le contradijo Ginny con la voz llena de ira- ¡Y lo has hecho muchas veces antes! ¡Incluso desde que nos conocimos!

-Eso no hará que te ataque…

-Como quieras- Harry sabía incluso antes de que el hechizo impactara contra él, que iba a estar cubierto nuevamente de esa asquerosa sustancia que ella le había lanzado una vez en casa de Hermione. Cuando su nariz detectó el horrible olor que comenzaba a provenir de él, supo que había estado en lo correcto.

-¿Ahora sí me puedes dejar en paz?- le espetó él- ¡No entiendo ni siquiera porque me molesto en tratar de entenderte!

-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DISCUTEN USTEDES DOS?- les gritó la voz de Ron.

Ambos se sobresaltaron; a causa de su reñida, habían olvidado que tenían compañía en ese lugar.

-Ron, no te metas…-le advirtió la pelirroja.

-¡Ginny, sus gritos se podrían haber escuchado por toda la casa!- le dijo su hermano- Les tuve que lanzar un muffliato para que nadie los oyera…

-¿Nadie escuchó de lo que hablamos?- le preguntó Harry, agradecido.

-De lo que gritaron, querrás decir- lo corrigió Ron-. Nosotros pudimos escuchar las primeras líneas, pero decidimos darles privacidad y también proteger nuestros oídos…-le informó señalando a sus otros hermanos y a Hermione, quienes habían dejado de jugar. Todos ellos los miraban sorprendidos.

-Ron, discúlpame. No quise causar molestias a nadie…

-Está bien, Harry- lo cortó él sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba fija en su hermana-. Ginny…

-Ahora no - le contestó ella con seriedad-. No estoy de ánimos. Despídeme de los demás, ya me voy- dijo dando media vuelta hacia las afueras de la Madriguera.

-Te acompaño- contestó intentando seguirla.

-Hoy no, Ron-lo detuvo rápidamente-. Quiero irme sola- caminó hasta llegar a un punto y desapareció.

Apenas ella se fue, Hermione y los demás se acercaron.

-Harry, ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste?-le murmuró su amiga, también molesta.

Él no le contestó. Miró a los cuatro Weasley que habían presenciado todo, esperando a que lo botaran de la casa, pero para su total asombro, Fred y George fueron los primeros en reírse.

-¡Ay, Harry! Se nota que no sabes tratar a nuestra hermanita- se burló George intentando darle unas palmadas en la espalda, pero no lo tocó por la repugnante sustancia que lo cubría.

-Eso ha sido una de las cosas más impresionante que ha pasado en estas reuniones- aseguró Fred.

-La próxima vez que planeen discutir así, tienen que avisarnos…

-No sé de qué diablos han hablado, pero tienes que saber que ella siempre lleva las de ganar- le dijo Charlie- ¿No viste cómo me respondió en la cena? Eso es un claro ejemplo…

-Te quitaré esos mocos de encima. Ya tenemos experiencia con ellos- Ron se tapó la nariz por culpa del olor y alzó su varita. Harry estaba completamente limpio al segundo siguiente-. Un problema resuelto.

-Muchachos- empezó Harry-. De verdad lamento todo esto. Yo no…

-No digas nada- esta vez, George sí pudo darle las palmadas-. Aquí todos sabemos que a Gin-Gin no le caes bien.

-Solo intenta andar con cuidado la próxima vez, Potter- le aconsejó Charlie con una sonrisa-. Te lo decimos las personas que lidiamos con ella casi a diario.

-Llámalo Harry con confianza-le dijo Fred a su hermano mayor- Lo de Potter dejémoselo a Ginny.

Harry intentó reírse ante la soltura con que tomaban todo los gemelos, pero no estaba de ánimos ni para sonreír.

-Harry-Ron lo miró fijamente-. Conozco a mi hermana y sé que puede ser un poco temperamental, pero trata de que la próxima vez las cosas no se salgan de control.

-Lo haré- le prometió-. Pero yo solo espero que no haya una próxima vez…

-Lamento tener que desilusionarte- le dijo Charlie mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa- pero todos aquí estamos seguros de que habrá una próxima vez.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin Ginny ya sabe quién es la persona en el callejón Diagon; esto ya lo tenía planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo y con respecto a Harry, creo que no falta mucho para que también descubra quien es la persona con la que se encontró en la tienda de Quidditch, pero para él le tengo una manera distinta de descubrirlo, y creo que les gustará. Lo único que puedo decir es que él tendrá una reacción distinta a la de Ginny.**

**Reviews por favor? Muchas gracias a los que han comentado en esta historia, a los que lo ponen en favoritos, a los que me ponen en Favourite Author (me hacen feliz) y a algunos de los lectores invisibles que se animaron por fin a dejarme sus comentarios. Espero que lo sigan haciendo =) así que ya saben que hacer: denle click al botón de abajo. Comentarios, opiniones, dudas, preguntas…LO QUE SEA, yo la contestaré ^^**

**He recibido también anónimos…está abierto esa opción desde el capitulo anterior así que quien quiera comentar anónimamente, también puede hacerlo.**

**Ahora mis agradecimientos a los que me alegran el día con esos lindos comentarios que dejan: **

**Gracias a Cheerie, macaen, Asuka Potter, Sofia Karpusi, danitzha hoshi, Yali Weasley, alniVj, ginalore 28, Narkkotic, ClausxD, Rocidito Azul, Nat Potter W, KatherinBlack, Asuka miyoshi…bueno, son muchos, si me olvido de alguien, ya saben: pueden lanzarme vociferadores x D**

**Un gracias especial a Ginalore28 porque a pesar de lo que ocupada que esta, hace malabares para poder dejarme un review. A Asuka Potter, con quien me acoso mutuamente y es una chica extraordinaria, con alniVJ, quien sin darse cuenta, me dio una idea para un nuevo fic, y a Yali Weasley…quien es la persona con unos gustos tan parecidos a los míos que al primer momento ya sabía que seriamos buenas amigas.**

**También muchas gracias por el recibimiento de mi nuevo fic: "El motivo de mis siete pecados" que también es de esta misma pareja. Me alegra que les gustara la idea, y el segundo capítulo tratará de la Avaricia (pedido por Rocidito Azul, así que el cap va para ella) **

**Ahora sí me voy a estudiar, pero me gustaría ver que recibo reviews, así se me irá el mal humor de tener que estar encerrada con libros y libros de historia, literatura, política…los reviews me darían más ganas de estudiar, así que ayúdenme a aprobar mis exámenes de forma feliz (y también para superar la meta de más de 50 reviews)**

**Mis mejores deseos a todos!  
**

**PD: Me alegra que la mayoría ya este en pottermore, y gracias a los que me pidieron ayuda. Yo recibí mi carta temprano, en el mes de agosto, y fui una de las que escuchó bastantes quejas de que las cartas no llegaban. Asuka, ves que todo era cuestión de paciencia xD? Y soy Slytherin…no, no soy mala, no soy cruel. Ser Slytherin es un motivo de orgullo, y si no, pregúntenle a Merlin, el mejor mago de la historia que perteneció a Slytherin ;)**

**PD2: Lamento si aparece que actualizo este capitulo mas de una vez. Es que con el apuro, olvidé corregir algunas cosas, y tambien que al subirlo, la pagina ha cambiado algunas palabras que no deberian estar alli, asi que lamento mucho las molestias en la bandeja de correo.  
**


	7. ¿Situaciones o solo gente inoportuna?

**Primero que nada, quiero pedir mil disculpas por la demora. Sé que han pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que actualicé, y quizá las pocas personas que puede que aun quieran leer esta historia tengan que leer capítulos anteriores para acordarse de algunos detalles…la excusa que puedo dar es que tenía muchos trabajos que presentar y ya me acercaba a mis exámenes finales en la universidad, por lo que tuve que dejar de escribir en definitiva para poder concentrarme y aprobar mis cursos.**

**Los aprobé! Y pues supuestamente estoy en vacaciones…pero también estoy adelantando un curso en verano, así que tan desocupada tampoco estoy.**

**Aun así, retomé el fic y me alegra mucho volver a escribir.**

**Este capítulo explica varios detalles sobre el comportamiento de Ginny, y también hay otras cosas que se aclararan aquí y conforme avance la historia.**

**Nota: La letra en cursivas son Flash back o recuerdos.**

* * *

"**¿Situaciones…o solo gente inoportuna?"**

El invierno no se había hecho esperar: casi desde el primer día de setiembre, Inglaterra había sido recibida con uno de los días más lluviosos y fríos del año.

-¿Desea otra taza de chocolate, señorita?

Ginny se ajustó la bufanda al cuello. Era de noche y había salido con Luna a un café de Londres para pasar un buen rato con ella. Últimamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para ir a visitarla y ambas habían acordado reunirse en un día libre para las dos.

-Sí, y también tráiganos uno de esos postres, por favor- contestó Luna al mesero que las atendía. Una vez se alejó de ellas, Luna siguió su conversación con Ginny-. Me sorprende que no estés vestida de muchacho…

-Tenias razón: en Londres muggle no hay temor por los periodistas-contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras se llevaba su tasa a la boca.

-¿Y cómo va el Quidditch?

-Gwenog nos ha dado tregua, así que ya no es tan dura con nosotras-le contó-. Y también pude finalmente comprar mi nueva escoba.

-Me alegro mucho por ti-sonrió Luna.

-¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Alguna novedad?

-Bueno, las ventas del Quisquilloso han ido bien, pero me gustaría pronto hacer un reportaje que suba las ganancias- le dijo-. El viaje a Gales no me sirvió de mucho para encontrar un snorkack…quizá debería buscar otra cosa que llame la atención de los clientes aparte de las criaturas mágicas…

-¿Sigues con la idea de querer hacerle una entrevista?- le preguntó Ginny sabiendo a donde quería llegar su amiga.

-Sí, pero no lo veo mucho. Pensé que como tú y Ron lo conocían, se verían más a menudo…

-Puedes preguntarle a mi hermano para que verifique si Potter tiene tiempo en su agenda-resopló Ginny-Aunque a él tampoco lo he visto estos días; ha estado muy atareado con las misiones…

-Y Draco y Hermione también- agregó Luna-. La última vez que vi a Draco fue hace una semana, casi a comienzos de setiembre. Y Hermione está tan saturada con papeleos que apenas tiene tiempo para salir.

-Nos ha dejado abandonadas- rió Ginny.

-A ti nadie te abandonaría, Ginny.

-Ni a ti, Luna.

-Sé que Hermione piensa que soy un poco rara- siguió ella con naturalidad-, y en el fondo sé que los demás también lo piensan…

-Y es lo que nos agrada a todos de ti- terminó la pelirroja-. Luna, para los gemelos, eres una persona demasiado genial. Y sabes que ellos no le dicen eso a todo el mundo: Ron sigue esperando escucharles decir esa palabra a él desde que tiene uso de razón…

Esta vez fue Luna quien rió.

-¿Cómo ha estado Ron?- preguntó después de que el mesero dejara su taza y dos trozos de pastel para cada una-¿Te ha vuelto a decir algo por lo que pasó en la Madriguera?

-Para nada- respondió ella-, aunque trata de evitar que pase lo mismo, pero es un esfuerzo en vano.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Luna probando su pastel.

-Digamos que entre Potter y yo hemos hecho una especie de acuerdo silencioso de ignorarnos mutuamente.

-¿Y ha funcionado?

-Yo estoy haciendo bien mi parte- aseguró Ginny-. Solo lanzo uno que otro comentario al aire…-Luna enarcó una ceja-, pero no me dirijo a él directamente, y él hace lo mismo conmigo- Ginny comió un pedazo de su postre antes de seguir- Estoy cansada de pelear, Luna. Creo que se me va a ir la voz uno de estos días si seguimos discutiendo…Y es extraño, pero últimamente él para muy callado…

-Creo que es interesante como han surgido las cosas hasta ahora entre ustedes- comentó Luna de improviso- ¿No lo crees?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quien iba a imaginar que Harry era el mismo con el que te habías tropezado en la Tienda de Quidditch…

-Eso no lo hace interesante, Luna- respondió ella meneando la cabeza-. Sino más problemático.

-Quizá problemático- aceptó - Pero igual de interesante. ¿Crees que él también se haya dado cuenta?

-Lo dudo. Es un idiota…

-No todas piensan lo mismo- Luna tomó un sorbo de su tasa-. La otra vez leí en el Profeta que era el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra.

Ginny se rió.

-¿Y a quienes le hicieron esa encuesta?

-Aunque no lo creas, hasta se lo preguntaron a mujeres de la edad de Molly- contestó-. Pero siempre recomendando a sus hijas solteras…

Ginny volvió a reír.

-Era de esperarse.

-Pero creo que tienen razón en algo- continuó Luna-. Harry es un gran partido para cualquier mujer: es millonario, joven, exitoso y bastante guapo. Incluso tú lo habrás notado, Ginny.

-Pues no lo he notado- Luna la miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos-De acuerdo, sí lo he notado ¿contenta? – dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-Bastante- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Ambos son orgullosos y tercos- comentó-. De hecho, tienen muchas cosas en común.

-No lo creo, Luna.

-Supongo que algún día te darás cuenta- dijo ella- ¿Y cómo van los preparativos para Halloween?

- Estupendo- afirmó Ginny feliz de cambiar de tema-. Prácticamente todo está listo. Lo único que todavía me falta por decidir es el disfraz muggle. Hermione se ofreció a ayudarme con eso cuando tuviera tiempo…

-No es tan difícil.

-¿Con qué iras tú?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Has visto eso que los muggles llaman hadas?- Ginny negó con la cabeza- Son muy lindas; tienen unas alitas preciosas y el traje que usan son hermosos.

-¿Existen las hadas?

-No lo sé. Pero me gustaría mucho encontrarme una. Puedo escribir de ellas en el periódico…

Ginny sonrió; no importaba si se trataba del mundo mágico o muggle, Luna siempre sería la misma con sus creencias.

Continuaron conversando por varios minutos más. Al dar el último sorbo de su tasa de chocolate, Luna pidió la cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿Te vas ahora a Escocia?- le preguntó Ginny mientras las dos salían del Café.

-Debo ir a visitar a mi padre; me ha dicho que ha encontrado rastros de blibberings maravillosos.

-¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta?

Luna se detuvo y le sonrió.

-Pronto, Ginny. Estaré aquí para finales de Octubre, así que nos veremos en Halloween.

Ella solo asintió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a modo de despedida.

-Te voy a extrañar; sin ti, ni Draco y Hermione me sentiré sola…

-Pero podrás concentrarte mejor en el Quiddicth y ganar el siguiente partido- dijo la rubia mientras se separaba de su amiga.

-Las **Avispas de Wimbourne **no tienen oportunidad contra nosotras.

Segundos después, Ginny miraba el punto en donde había desaparecido Luna. Sin muchos ánimos, ella hizo lo mismo para aparecer directamente en su apartamento.

Seguía sin entender el verdadero motivo por el que debía soportar los tantos hechizos de seguridad que ahora tenía su vivienda, pero había preferido no insistirle a su hermano al saber que se trataba por algo confidencial.

Cuando puso los pies en la sala, fue directamente a sentarse sobre uno de los mullidos sillones. Cualquiera que la viera diría que se mostraba relajada, pero era todo lo contrario: acordarse de Ron últimamente ocasionaba que rememorara la última charla que había tenido con él en el parque. No lo había visto mucho después de la reunión en la Madriguera dado que estaba ocupado en el Ministerio. Sin embargo, las pocas ocasiones en que lo había encontrado siempre estaba acompañado de Potter, y su hermano solo se empeñaba en esos encuentros que ella y Harry no iniciaran otro pleito.

Pero sin darse cuenta, Ron la había hecho meditar con esa conversación. Sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la época de colegio, pero para ella otras se mostraban iguales.

_-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Eres una tonta, Ginny…-se quejaba una pequeña niña pelirroja de once años mientras estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor._

_Era su primera noche en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y acababa de ser hace unos minutos nombrada una Gryffindor por el sombrero seleccionador. Había ido nerviosa y entusiasmada a la mesa donde la esperaba la casa a la que había sido elegida, y sus hermanos la habían recibido con un gran abrazo. Sin embargo, ellos no habían sido lo que ella había estado buscando con la mirada. _

_Desde que supo que algún día iría a Hogwarts, se había prometido a si misma conocer a Harry Potter. Había escuchado muchas historias de él; de cómo murieron sus padres a manos de Voldemort y como él había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina siendo un bebé. Pero lo que más le gustaba de Harry era que había sido el salvador del mundo mágico: la había salvado a ella y a toda la comunidad; le debían mucho. Su familia era una de las que creía que Harry no sería un próximo señor Tenebroso, y ella estaba de acuerdo con ellos._

_Decir que se había sentido nerviosa durante todo el día por ese detalle era poco. Había sido el día de torpezas para Ginny Weasley. Cuando se alistaban esa mañana para salir a Londres, casi se olvida de poner su varita en el baúl, confundió sus libros de textos con los de su hermano, dejó abierto su diario y casi lo tira Fred a la basura pensando que era un cuaderno inservible. Lo único que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas era no tropezar mientras caminaba hacia el taburete donde la esperaba el sombrero, y se sintió agradecida con Merlín cuando al fin pudo sentarse sana y salva en el sitio que le habían guardado los gemelos. _

_Acomodándose en su lugar, hizo un nuevo intento de buscar a Harry con la mirada: sabía que él también estaba en Gryffindor porque Ron se lo había comentado, pero entre tantas personas y siendo ella tan pequeña, le había resultado difícil ubicarlo en la estación de King Cross. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de distraerse en esta ocasión tratando de ubicarlo: Dumblendore apenas había dicho tres palabras en su discurso y ya había dado inicio al banquete._

_Pero a pesar de brazos y manos que se cruzaban en su vista, por fin pudo localizarlo: estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, empezando a comer tranquilamente sin hacer caso a los ruidos que hacían sus compañeros. Ginny sonrió ampliamente: no había cambiado mucho si lo comparaba con una foto que había salido de él en el Profeta ese verano._

_-¿No vas a comer, Ginny?- le preguntó Ron devorando con una mano una pierna de pollo y pasándole con la otra un cuenco de sopa a su hermana._

_Ella no le contestó; seguía mirando a Harry, pensando en cómo haría para conversar con él si la oportunidad se le presentaba. No calculó cuanto tiempo lo estuvo observando, pero dio un respingo cuando el chico paró de comer y alzó la vista en su dirección._

_Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al instante y apartó rápidamente la mirada, dando un brusco movimiento con su brazo haciendo que la sopa que tenía en frente se derramara y el cuenco se rompiera al caer al suelo._

_-Eres una tonta…- seguía repitiéndose Ginny dándose golpes en la cabeza con una mano._

_-Tienes que tener más cuidado, Ginny- escuchó que le decía George sentado a su costado, y con un movimiento de varita, reparó el cuenco-. No entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa; ya pasaste la prueba del sombrero…_

_-Quizá todavía no se acostumbra a la imponencia de Hogwarts- dijo Ron entre bocado._

_-Tú también estabas nervioso en tu primer día, Ron- le recordó Fred._

_-Tan nervioso que casi te equivocas de cuarto y entrabas al de las chicas- se burló George._

_Los gemelos rieron al ver esta vez a Ron sonrojarse, y Ginny participó de sus risas. Sabía lo que intentaban hacer sus hermanos: hacerla sentir cómoda y relajada, así que respiró hondo para calmarse. Cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquila, reunió toda la valentía que consideraba digna de una Gryffindor y posó sus ojos otra vez en Harry._

_Lo peor que podía pasar es que él se estuviera riendo al ver lo torpe que había sido, pero para su asombro, lo vio seguir comiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Ginny dio otro suspiro de alivio: Harry ni siquiera la había mirado y ella había reaccionado precipitadamente pensando que era todo lo contrario. Merlín le daba una segunda oportunidad para no volver a hacer el ridículo frente a él la próxima vez. _

_Un poco más calmada y empezando a comer, decidió dejar el tema de Harry Potter por esa noche y disfrutar el banquete junto a sus hermanos._

-Que tonta…-murmuró esta vez la Ginny del presente sabiendo todo lo que había pasado después.

No había llegado a hablar con Harry Potter en su primer año: en parte porque siempre se ponía nerviosa y porque Riddle la mantuvo ocupada durante todo su año escolar atacando muggles y matando gallos. Había sido su peor año en Hogwarts, pero el segundo tampoco le había ido mucho mejor…

_Ginny cargaba un montón de libros en los brazos que había sacado de la biblioteca para hacer su redacción de Encantamientos. Nadie la había ayudado a llevarlos: desde el comienzo del año, la gente tenía miedo de acercarse a ella por culpa de lo que había pasado hace unos meses en la cámara de los secretos. Eso, sumado a que en su primer año tampoco había conseguido muchos amigos, la hacía sentirse terriblemente sola en ese inmenso colegio. Sus hermanos le hacían una muy buena compañía: habían intentado no separase de ella desde que había comenzado el año, pero Ginny, por mucho que le gustara pasar el tiempo con ellos, sabía que no era lo mismo que hacer sus propios amigos._

_Este era uno de esos momentos en que se sentía excluida por parte de todos: a pesar del acostumbrado silencio que hubo en la biblioteca, había podido sentir las miradas y escuchar los pequeños murmullos de varios de sus compañeros dirigidos hacia ella. Sin querer parecer afectada, había recogido rápidamente los textos que necesitaba y había salido lo más calmadamente posible en dirección a la sala común. _

_Los libros le llegaban a la altura del rostro, haciéndole difícil ver por donde caminaba. Sabía que estaba todavía lejos de la torre de Gryffindor, así que intentó recordar algunos pasadizos secretos que había descubierto gracias a su deseo de querer evitar miradas curiosas en su dirección. _

_Iba a atravesar un tapiz que ocultaba unas escaleras al piso superior cuando alguien más salió por él, haciéndola chocar directamente con esa persona. Cayó al suelo junto a los libros que había estado cargando segundos antes._

_-Deberías tener más cuidado-le dijo una voz. Ella se quedó de piedra al reconocerla. Sintiendo que se estaba ruborizando, alzó la mirada para ver al muchacho con el que había tropezado, pero Harry Potter ya se alejaba rápidamente de allí, caminando en dirección opuesta hacia los pisos inferiores._

_Ni siquiera la había visto, no de la forma en que a ella le hubiera gustado. A pesar de que Harry la había salvado de Riddle, su relación con él no había cambiado. ¡Ni siquiera tenían una! No eran amigos, ni compañeros de curso…ni nada. La única vez que habían cruzado palabra había sido cuando ella le intentó explicar que todo había sido culpa del diario, pero estaba tan desorientada y en estado de shock por lo que había pasado que lo que menos le importaba era querer impresionar a Harry con algún comentario ingenioso. Lo único que había querido en esos instantes era regresar a la Madriguera para ver a su familia completa, porque había estado segura que Riddle la mataría y dejaría su cadáver en el frio suelo de esa cámara._

_Como muchas veces en ese verano, y muchas veces desde que regresó al colegio, había sentido ganas de llorar; llorar de cólera, porque no tenía amigos; llorar de rabia, porque estaba molesta consigo misma por pensar en soltar una lágrima; llorar de tristeza, porque se sentía sola; y simplemente llorar, porque después de todo lo que había sufrido, ella sabía perfectamente que no era la misma niña que había entrado el año pasado a Hogwarts, y que nunca más podría volver a serlo._

_Sentía su respiración agitada de nuevo, pero había aprendido a calmarse. No dejaría caer ni una sola lágrima, ni una más. Durante esos meses, supo como esconder sus emociones, a como ocultarlos tras una fachada de indiferencia para el resto del colegio, y tras una sonrisa solo cuando estaba con sus hermanos. No quería que se preocuparan por ella ni que la protegieran: ella podía hacerlo sola. Con el tiempo, mejoraría incluso sus habilidades mágicas y nadie se metería con ella: no dejaría que Voldemort le arruinara la vida en un futuro. El futuro era suyo; Riddle se podía quedar con los trozos de su niñez acabada._

_-¿Qué haces, Weasley? ¿Buscas una moneda en el suelo?_

_Ginny recogió los libros sin hacer caso a la persona que empezaba a reírse de ella. Se incorporó lentamente acomodándolos lo mejor posible en sus brazos._

_-¿De nuevo sola? Seguro aún te tienen miedo. Son unos estúpidos: tener miedo a alguien como tú es patético. _

_Ella prefirió no usar el tapiz. No quería mostrarle al idiota que la fastidiaba un pasadizo secreto que seguramente desconocía. En su lugar, decidió enfrentarlo._

_-Pues sí, son patéticos. Pero a mí no me importa lo que piensen de mi, igual que no me importa tus insultos._

_-¿Podías hablar, Weasley?- se rió Malfoy ignorando lo que había dicho._

_-¿Y tú puedes pensar, Malfoy?- lo cortó ella- Pensé que necesitabas de Crabbe y Goyle para hacerlo…_

_El chico la miró malhumorado._

_-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te metas conmigo…- le advirtió él alejándose de ella-. Tienes suerte de que ande con prisa…_

_-¡Tú eres el que está de suerte, idiota!- exclamó Ginny al verlo desaparecer tras una esquina. Sabía que no era cierto: Malfoy era un año superior a ella, pero no iba a dejar intimidarse por alguien como él._

_Sin muchos ánimos, reanudó el camino que había dejado cruzando al fin el tapiz. Cuando pudo subir las escaleras hacia un nuevo pasillo, escuchó a otras personas muy cerca de ella._

_-Sabes que te llamamos Lunática ¿verdad?_

_Ginny había visto antes a los tres estudiantes que estaban allí: todos eran Ravenclaw y estudiaban en el mismo año que ella._

_-Sí, lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué me llaman así- contestó la niña a la que llamaron Lunática._

_-¿En serio crees que existen los nargles?_

_- ¡Claro! Mi padre piensa que…_

_-Nadie lee a tu padre: todo el mundo mágico sabe que el Quisquilloso es basura._

_Ginny frunció el ceño. Hasta había conocido Slytherins que podían ser más amables que esos dos alumnos de Ravenclaw._

_-Ya déjenla en paz- les dijo._

_Los tres chicos voltearon hacia ella y Ginny reconoció las expresiones de temor en los dos alumnos que molestaban a la rubia. Apenas la miraron, dieron media vuelta alejándose lo más rápido posible._

_-Que cobardes…-murmuró la pelirroja-. Al menos sirvió de algo que crean que soy peligrosa…_

_-Yo no creo que seas peligrosa- dijo la niña con una sonrisa-. Gracias por ayudarme._

_Ginny se sorprendió al ver que la chica no rehuía de su presencia._

_-Eres Ginny Weasley- siguió ella-. Yo soy Luna Lovegood, aunque hay gente que me llama Lunática…si quieres puedes llamarme lunática, todo el mundo lo hace._

_-Luna está bien para mí- le aseguró de inmediato- ¿Y por qué la gente te llama de esa manera?_

_-Es que les estaba contando que había visto unos nargles en un muérdago de la clase de Herbología._

_-¿Nargles?_

_- Sí, nargles. Pero habrá más en Navidad. Le tendré que decir a la profesora Sprout que desinfecte los muérdagos antes de ponerlos por el colegio._

_-Deberías hacerlo._

_-¡Lo sé! Eso les estaba contando a esos chicos que espantaste, pero dijeron que era una idea tonta- Luna la miró con sus grandes ojos, observándola con atención- ¿Quieres que te ayude con esos libros?_

_-Muchas gracias- contestó ella cuando la chica cogió una buena cantidad para llevarlos en sus brazos._

_Por primera vez desde que había pisado Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley pudo sonreír con total sinceridad mientras Luna le seguía contando de las criaturas extraordinarias que su padre y ella habían buscado durante las vacaciones de verano. Hacía tiempo que no caminaba con una persona que no fueran sus hermanos, y si el estar ahora con esa niña rubia era lo más cercano que podía experimentar a tener un amigo de verdad, ella lo estaba disfrutando._

_Nunca podría volver a ser esa niña libre de oscuridad en su vida, pero descubrió que podía lidiar con ello. Aunque el diario la había cambiado para siempre, no lo había hecho completamente de forma negativa. Riddle se había interesado en ella porque había visto algo que los demás no habían descubierto, ni siquiera la propia Ginny: ella era fuerte y valiente, y un mismo Voldemort de dieciséis años le había asegurado que podía llegar a ser una gran bruja si se lo proponía. _

_-Creo que te aburrí con mi historia- dijo Luna deteniéndose de repente._

_-No es eso- aclaró Ginny con gesto de disculpa- Es solo que estaba recordando algunas cosas…_

_Luna la miró fijamente._

_-Sé lo que dicen de ti, pero no creo que sea cierto- le aseguró-. No eres peligrosa, Ginny, y no eres mala persona. No pienses que lo eres ni por un segundo._

_Ella solo pudo asentir._

_-La gente le tiene miedo a lo que es diferente- le dijo devolviéndole sus libros._

_-¿Tú crees que soy diferente?- le preguntó Ginny tratando de que su voz no flaqueara._

_-Lo eres, Ginny- le contestó Luna-. No puedes ser la misma del año pasado, pero todo está bien. Yo tampoco soy la misma desde que mi madre murió, pero esas cosas siempre pasan. A uno siempre le pasan cosas malas. Lo importante es aprender a sobrellevarlas._

_Ginny asintió de nuevo. Sabía que si hablaba en esos instantes, sus cuerdas vocales le fallarían._

_-Espero verte de nuevo- se despidió Luna-. No sé el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, y se supone que no puedo ir por allí, así que hasta aquí puedo llegar. Espero verte otro día._

_La vio alejarse dando pequeños brinquitos mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta._

_-¡Luna!- gritó antes de que se fuera. La muchacha volteó a observarla-. Gracias por todo._

_-No fue nada._

_-Te veo en el Gran Comedor más tarde._

_Luna le dedicó una gran sonrisa._

_-Gracias a ti, Ginny. Yo sé que seremos muy buenas amigas._

_Ginny volvió a sonreír ampliamente caminando de nuevo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, teniendo el ligero presentimiento que las palabras de Luna ya se habían hecho más que realidad._

Y no se había equivocado: una de las cosas que más le alegraba la vida era el saber que contaba con la amistad de Luna. Nunca tendría palabras para describir lo agradecida que estaba con ella por todos esos años juntas.

Con una sonrisa, recordó la pequeña reunión que habían armado en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Como los alumnos de cuarto para adelante eran los únicos que podían ir al Baile de Navidad, había planeado que los de su año también pudieran celebrarlo en la sala de los Menesteres. Fred y George se habían asombrado ante ese descubrimiento, y la habían felicitado bastante por ello, pero para ella no había sido difícil hallarla. De hecho, si no fuera porque Filch y su exasperante gata la estaban siguiendo una noche, ella no la habría descubierto.

_La mayoría de estudiantes del colegio parecían estar más nerviosos que entusiasmados por esa noche. Por todos lados podía oír conversaciones de túnicas perdidas, maquillaje no listo, citas en los terrenos…temas triviales que a ella sinceramente no le importaban. Estaba más concentrada en su "pequeña y clandestina" reunión que tendría con unos compañeros de curso en la Sala de los Menesteres. _

_Desde mediados del año pasado, la actitud de varios de sus compañeros hacia ella cambió conforme pasaba el tiempo, y Ginny estuvo muy contenta por ello. Ahora no solo tenía a Luna como amiga, sino que disfrutaba además de la compañía de Colin, Michael, Neville, Dean y de una gran variedad de personas de diferentes casas y años. Hasta ahora le parecía increíble que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto, pero Luna le había dicho que en realidad no le sorprendía. Según las palabras de la rubia, Ginny era bastante graciosa y linda como para que la gente no se percatara de su encanto. De más está decir que la pelirroja se había ruborizado ligeramente ante esas palabras, pero poco a poco trataba de acostumbrase a la directa franqueza de Luna._

_Esa misma tarde de la fiesta, cuando había pocos alumnos por los pasillos ("Seguramente la mayoría alistándose para la noche" pensó Ginny) había bajado a las cocinas para recoger unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y comida. No estaba segura si la sala también proveería alimentos, así que decidió asegurarse pidiéndole a los elfos que le dieran un poco para llevar. Sin embargo, "un poco" a entendimiento de un elfo, era un festín para Ginny. Contenta por toda la comida que consiguió, se apresuró a guardarlo en su mochila y subir hasta el séptimo piso. _

_Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado esta vez: cuando llegó al pasillo de la sala, tuvo que ocultarse rápidamente tras una armadura al escuchar que unas voces se acercaban hacia ella._

_Maldijo más su suerte al reconocer quiénes eran._

_-¡Vamos, Romilda! Lo has mantenido en secreto desde ayer. Sólo dinos con quien irás al Baile…._

_-Ya te dije que no, Melanie, pero te prometo que no tardarás en enterarte. Seguro los chismes volarán esta noche- dijo Romilda._

_-Al menos tú podrás ir- habló otra voz con tono decepcionado. Ginny sacó la cabeza de su escondite y no se sorprendió al ver que era Jane, una alumna de Ravenclaw._

_-Les dije que se pusieran avispadas si querían asistir- les recordó Romilda con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro._

_-Pero tú nos contaras todo lo que pase, ¿cierto?_

_-Por supuesto: sé que no todos los de tercero tienen tanta suerte como yo de ir a un evento así._

_-Yo escuché a una niña de segundo llorando porque no podía ir…_

_-Eso no importa, yo solo quiero enterarme con quién irá Harry Potter…._

_Ginny se apegó más a su escondite al ver que las tres chicas se detenían a unos pasos cerca de donde ella estaba._

_-Ése ha sido el gran misterio que hasta ahora todos se preguntan…_

_-Sé que una alumna de séptimo le pidió ser su pareja hoy en la mañana, y que él la rechazó…_

_Las tres chicas rieron._

_-¿Y dónde está esa chica?_

_-En el baño, llorando con la niña de segundo…_

_-En lo personal, me sorprende que no haya sido Weasley quien le pidió ser su pareja- comentó Romilda, haciendo que Ginny frunciera el ceño al saber lo que se venía-¿Todavía se acuerdan de cómo actuaba cuando mencionaban a "Harry Potter" cerca de ella?_

_-No la puedes culpar: cualquiera estaría fascinada con Harry Potter, y más con lo guapo que se está poniendo._

_-Además, a esa tal Weasley ya no parece interesarle. Ya no se entusiasma como antes…_

_-Bueno, en lo personal, me alegra que Harry ni la vea- agregó Melanie- Pensé que lo haría viendo la popularidad que ha estado ganando esa tonta…_

_-Yo no sé que le ven… ¿Has escuchado que le gusta a Michael Corner?_

_-¿Michael? ¿Pero qué le pudo haber visto Michael? Si es una pobretona…_

_-Bueno, ya sabrá Michael a lo que se atiene estando con ella- dijo Romilda-. Sin embargo, yo le estaría agradecida si la quitara de mi camino. Weasley últimamente me está sacando de mis casillas…_

_Ginny sonrió al percibir la molestia en la voz de Romilla, y esperó a que ella y su grupo de amigas desaparecieran por una esquina para poder reírse._

_Era sabido por varios que Romilda Vane no toleraba a Ginevra Weasley, y era mucho más sabido aún que Ginny compartía la misma antipatía._

_Según a palabras de Romilda, la pelirroja sentía envidia de ella porque era más linda, más inteligente, con una familia de clase alta adinerada, y mucho más popular. _

_Según a palabras de Ginny… todo eso era basura._

_Ella sabía perfectamente lo que realmente molestaba a Romilda, y eso era precisamente que a pesar de que se consideraba mejor que ella, Ginny seguía siendo la chica que más les agradaba a todos, o en términos de Romilla, "la más popular"._

_Ginny la ignoraría de no ser porque su orgullo Weasley no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, esta vez decidió no intervenir; tenía que llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres a arreglar todo para esa noche._

_Con ayuda de Luna y Colin, que ya la estaban esperando dentro, adornaron el lugar y sacaron todos los dulces antes de que los invitados llegaran. No irían muchos: entre todas las casas, a excepción obvia de slytherin, a lo sumo esperaban a veinte personas._

_-¡Un brindis por todos los afortunados que no tenemos que ir a ningún baile!- dijo Colin a sus compañeros de tercero una vez que estuvieron todos presentes- ¡Y otro brindis más por ahorrarnos galeones y no haberlos gastados en ridículas túnicas de gala!_

_Ginny casi se ahoga con su cerveza viendo a los demás aplaudir a Colin._

_-¡Me olvidé de buscar a Ron!- le dijo a Luna en un susurro-. ¿Tú crees que ya haya empezado el Baile?_

_-No lo creo. Recuerdo que alguien me dijo que empezaba a las nueve…_

_Ginny buscó desesperadamente por la sala algún reloj, y uno apareció mágicamente sobre una de las mesas._

_-Tengo veinte minutos…_

_-¡Ginny!- exclamó Luna-. Recuerda que si te descubren a esta hora en los pasillos, te vas a meter en problemas…_

_-Tendré cuidado- le aseguró antes de salir._

_Tomó varios atajos para llegar al Vestíbulo lo más rápido posible. Cuando cinco minutos después escuchó unas primeras voces hablar animadamente cerca de ella, supo que no debía estar lejos. Decidió que la mejor idea para no llamar la atención era no bajar por las grandes escaleras, así que corrió un poco más por otro pasadizo que la dirigiera un piso más abajo. Abrió una última puerta y se encontró cara a cara con cientos de estudiantes esperando que el Gran Comedor se abriera para ellos. Con mucho cuidado, se dispuso a buscar a su hermano, y dándole gracias a Merlín, lo encontró sin problemas en uno de los rincones del Vestíbulo._

_-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ron la jaló de un brazo hasta ocultarlos detrás de un muro-. Te vas a meter en problemas si McGonagall te ve aquí…_

_-¿Dónde está tu pareja, Ron?- le preguntó Ginny intentando recuperar el aliento._

_-Una de sus amigas me dijo que llegaría en unos minutos…Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió con apuro._

_Tomando otra bocanada más de aire, ella le sonrió._

_-Vengo a solucionar tu problema- le contestó examinando su túnica de gala-. Creo que mamá esta vez sí se equivocó…_

_A su hermano se le pusieron las orejas coloradas._

_-Sabes que no tenía mucho dinero- replicó._

_-No la estoy culpando, pero debió al menos hacerlo más decente…_

_-No me estás haciendo sentir mejor, enana…_

_-¡No me llames así!- le advirtió ella. Ron se rió un segundo, pero se detuvo al ver que ella sacaba la varita._

_-Era una broma, Ginny…_

_Ahora fue ella la que se rió ante la cara de terror de su hermano._

_-No te voy a hacer nada malo esta noche- le dijo-, pero he estado practicando un hechizo y creo que podría ser muy útil en estas circunstancias…_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Ron dubitativo._

_-¿Confías en mí?- él no contestó observando reticentemente la varita- ¡Ron!_

_-Sí, sí, confío en ti- respondió – Solo hazlo- y cerró los ojos._

_Ginny se concentró y murmuró_

_-__¡E__vanescere__ frills!_

_Con una sonrisa, animó a su hermano a abrir los ojos._

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

_-Desaparecí esos ridículos volantes que tenia tu túnica- dijo apreciando su trabajo y observando la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Ron-. Todavía falta algo- moviendo su varita, pronunció otras palabras-. ¡Listo! Solo oscurecí más el color de tu traje para que luzca un tono más serio y se vea más varonil. Lamento no poder cambiar el color, pero no sé cómo…_

_Se vio interrumpida cuando su hermano la abrazó con fuerza._

_-No importa, Ginny, te lo agradezco- dijo soltándola- ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?_

_-En la biblioteca._

_-¡Wow! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo-le dijo con una gran sonrisa-Ahora se ve mucho mejor…_

_-De nada, y espero que te vaya bien esta noche…_

_-Y yo espero que a ti no te descubran con esa reunión que estás haciendo allá arriba._

_Ambos rieron, pero esta vez fue Ginny la que paró al ver a una pareja al otro lado del Vestíbulo. _

_-¿Invitó a Romilda Vane?-inquirió de repente con disgusto-De todas las mujeres que pudo haber invitado, ¿Tenía que ser a la insoportable de Vane?_

_Ron parpadeó ante el cambio brusco de tema y también observó a la pareja de la que hablaba su hermana._

_-Estoy seguro que Potter habría venido solo de no ser porque está obligado a tener pareja- explicó el muchacho-. McGonagall se lo dijo ayer en clases…_

_- Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan contenta…_

_-He escuchado que ella fue quien lo invitó._

_-Los rumores sí que vuelan rápido- dijo mirando como Romilda trataba de llamar la atención de Harry, pero este parecía pensativo._

_Fue en ese momento en que la chica alzó la vista y la fijó en la pelirroja. Ron al percatarse de eso, trató de que Ginny se ocultara más detrás del muro, pero ella no le hizo caso. Le sostuvo firmemente la mirada, y a pesar de la lejanía y de las personas que se cruzaban frente a ella, pudo vislumbrar la burla en esos ojos mientras le dedicaba a la vez una sonrisa socarrona._

_Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando vio que ella tomaba del brazo a Harry y se apegaba más a él._

_-Me da lástima por Potter- comentó cuando Romilda finalmente apartó la vista de ella-. Tener que soportar a esa chica toda una noche es peor que una de las pruebas del Torneo. Deberían darle los mil galeones solo por ello…_

_-Será mejor que te vayas, Ginny- le aconsejó Ron-. Ya te vio y le puede ir con el cuento a McGonagall._

_Ella asintió, y le dio una última revisada a su traje de gala._

_-Diviértete._

_-Tú también._

_Cuando regresó a la Sala de Menesteres, Ginny volvió a reír. Ya se imaginaba los típicos alardes que haría Romilda al día siguiente, y se divirtió pensando si a Potter le molestaría los chismes que se inventarían acerca del baile de esa noche. _

Se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Soltando un bostezo, puso agua en la tetera con un movimiento de varita y luego la dejó sobre la hornilla esperando a que hirviera.

Ese mismo año había empezado a salir con Michael, pero la relación no duró mucho. No tenían tantas cosas en común como había pensado, y el chico a veces se podía poner bastante pesado cuando discutían sobre Quidditch. Ahora que lo había vuelto a ver hace unos meses, pensó que sería una buena idea intentarlo de nuevo, pero tropezó con la misma piedra dos veces al ver que seguían siendo incompatibles. Lo bueno es que ya no la acosaba. Al parecer, un quinto moco murciélago era mejor salida para terminar una relación que pelearse por Quidditch…

_Después de otra dura práctica de Quidditch, Ginny caminó por los pasillos con la escoba en mano hacia la sala común. Era cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor desde cuarto año, y a pesar de que los estúpidos castigos de Umbridge, las reuniones del ED, las clases y los exámenes habían consumido bastante de su tiempo, no se había dado por vencida con respecto a seguir entrenando, y ese esfuerzo había dado sus frutos ahora en su quinto curso._

_Había sido elegida capitana del equipo (para molestia de Romilda) y junto con su hermano Ron, que era guardián (y quien para su sorpresa no se había puesto celoso por su capitanía ya que se aliviaba pensando que ella no había recibido ninguna insignia de prefecto como él), habían elegido a comienzos del año al nuevo equipo. _

_-¡Ginny!- la llamó Colin corriendo hacia ella- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Vas a la sala común ¿no?_

_-Pensaba dejar mi escoba en el cuarto antes de irme a bañar- le explicó enseñándole la sucia túnica de Quidditch que traía- Acabo de tener entrenamiento…_

_-Estupendo- contestó Colin distraídamente mientras le daba un rollo de pergamino-. El Director me pidió que le diera esto a Potter, pero no tengo tiempo de ir a buscarlo…_

_-Colin…_

_-¡Tengo castigo con McGonagall ahora!- exclamó-. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá si es que llego tarde…. ¿Puedes entregarle ese pergamino?_

_Ginny suspiró y asintió._

_-Está bien, pero ahora corre si no quieres que ella te castigue por tu impuntualidad._

_-Eres genial, Ginny- dijo Colin dando media vuelta, pero se volvió para decirle con una sonrisa- Por cierto, Dean te ha estado buscando. _

_-¿Qué quería?_

_-Vamos, Ginny, como si no lo supieras- y antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, su amigo salió corriendo en dirección opuesta._

_Y es que otra cosa que Ginny Weasley había ganado ese año aparte de su capitanía en Gryffindor, había sido un nuevo novio._

_A diferencia de Michael, Dean Thomas no se molestaba al hablarle de Quiddicth… aunque eso era en parte porque ambos eran unos Gryffindor y apoyaban al mismo equipo. Se habían mandado cartas durante todo el verano, y recientemente, cuando habían vuelto a Hogwarts, no pasó ni dos semanas antes de que el chico le pidiera salir con él. Su hermano había puesto los ojos en blanco murmurando algo sobre que cambiaba muy rápido de novio, pero un hechizo de la varita de Ginny lo había hecho callar de inmediato. _

_No se arrepentía de haber aceptado a Dean; era un muchacho muy divertido y siempre la alegraba, pero últimamente lo había dejado un poco de lado por las prácticas. Es más, no lo había visto en todo el día, así que supuso que la estaría buscando para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde. Sonriendo, se apresuró lo más que pudo en llegar a la Torre de su casa._

_Una vez que entró por el retrato, buscó con la mirada a su novio, pero no lo encontró por allí. Había unos cuantos alumnos de primero sentados cerca de la chimenea, pero quien capturó su atención fue el chico que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas cerradas de la sala. Lucía absorto leyendo un libro sobre Encantamientos._

_Sin muchos ánimos por no haber encontrado a Dean, Ginny se acercó al joven para entregarle el pergamino._

_-Me dijeron que te diera esto-murmuró con desgana._

_Harry parecía no querer apartar la mirada de su texto, pero cuando fijó su vista en el pergamino, rápidamente se lo quitó a Ginny para abrirlo._

_La chica enarcó una ceja observándolo leer lo que sea que contenía esa carta, y a medida que los segundos transcurrían, inconscientemente comenzó a hacer un ruido de impaciencia con los pies._

_Sin embargo, Harry no le hizo caso; tenía el ceño fruncido a medida que seguía leyendo el pergamino. Y para molestia de Ginny, descubrió que su paciencia ya había llegado a un límite._

_-¡Al menos podrías decir gracias!- dijo dando grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras de las chicas. No se molestó siquiera en ver si Harry había levantado por fin la cabeza para verla. –Cretino…-murmuró entrando a su cuarto, arrojando a la vez la escoba encima de su cama. Sin querer perder más minutos, cogió unas prendas de su baúl antes de meterse al baño que había en la habitación. Hubiera querido usar el de los Prefectos ahora que tenía permiso para hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta que eso solo le quitaría tiempo si es que quería ir a reunirse con Dean lo más rápido posible._

Cogió un paquete de galletas mientras esperaba a que el agua terminara de calentar. Definitivamente, Dean era un muy bien chico y hasta ahora era su amigo. Su relación en el colegio había funcionado muy bien hasta que ella se dio cuenta que el gusto que sentía por él se estaba apagando de a pocos. Quizá todo sucedió por el estrés de la llegada de los TIMOS, quizá fue porque ambos cambiaron, quizá fue porque la inminente guerra fue la que en realidad los cambió…de cualquier manera, ambos habían terminado la relación y Ginny estaba segura que había sido lo mejor.

_Apenas terminó de cenar, salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor. La conversación que había surgido hace unos minutos en la mesa había sido una de las más incómodas tanto para ella como para sus propios compañeros. Ya la mayoría se había enterado que ella y Dean habían terminado su relación, y como a Ginny no le había quedado otra opción que sentarse a su lado al ver que sus amigos estaban reunidos nuevamente en los asientos que solían ocupar; trató de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ocupando su atención en Luna más que en cualquier otro. Su amiga entendió el gesto y nadie dijo nada acerca del asunto entre la pareja. _

_Sin embargo, Dean había intentado hablar nuevamente con ella durante ese breve rato, pero Ginny ya estaba cansada de darle la misma explicación de su rompimiento con él, por lo que apenas terminó su plato, se levantó y con un pequeño gesto de despedida, les dijo que iba a dormir. _

_Ahora estaba en uno de los pisos superiores, merodeando por el colegio y tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido. Puede que el rompimiento con Dean le ayudara a concentrarse mejor en sus TIMOS…y de hecho, ahora se sentía más libre y relajada de lo que había estado que cuando pasaba momentos con su antiguo novio…. Hasta se sentía ligeramente contenta de haber terminado con él…_

_Suspiró ante ese pensamiento. Aunque sonara un poco cruel, su mente le decía que solo estaba siendo honesta consigo misma._

_Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era ir a su dormitorio y cumplir con la excusa que había inventado hacia unos minutos. Caminó por otro pasillo a su izquierda y estaba a punto de doblar una esquina cuando escuchó unas voces apagadas que provenían de una puerta semiabierta de ese mismo corredor. _

_Con cierta extrañez, se dio cuenta que se trataba de uno de los baños de varones del colegio; pero lo que llegó a sorprenderla y hacer que su curiosidad apareciera fue escuchar una especie de lamentos dentro del lugar. _

_Teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, se acercó hasta la puerta y asomó la cabeza para ver quien estaba adentro._

_Con los ojos completamente abiertos, observó a Malfoy apoyándose sobre los lavabos del baño; su cabello rubio no estaba ordenado ni pulcro como solía tenerlo, y había una expresión cansada en su rostro que se reflejaba en uno de los espejos. _

_Pero lo más increíble de todo era que le era casi imposible de creer que estuviera hablando con Myrtle La Llorona._

_-Si al menos pudieras decirme lo que te pasa…podría ayudarte- susurró el fantasma levitando cerca de él._

_-¡Ya te dije que no!- exclamó Malfoy con furia- Tú no puedes ayudarme… ¡Nadie puede ayudarme!_

_-No digas eso…_

_-Debo encontrar la forma de reparar ese maldito mueble… – siguió Malfoy, sin hacer caso de algunas palabras de consuelo que le seguía diciendo la chica- Morir no es lo que quiero, y mi madre puede…_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Vete!- Malfoy se volteó bruscamente hacia la niña- ¡Déjame solo! ¡No te necesito ahora!_

_-Yo solo…_

_-¡VETE!- Myrtle, con lágrimas en los ojos, soltó un gran sollozo y se sumergió en uno de los retretes._

_Ginny frunció el ceño ante esa escena. Fijó su vista en el inodoro que Myrtle había usado, viendo como el agua había salpicado una de las paredes con su dramática huida, y estaba empezando a sentir pena por la pobre chica cuando un mano la jaló fuertemente del brazo, introduciéndola dentro del baño._

_Un segundo después sintió que alguien la empujaba, ocasionando que su espalda chocara rudamente contra la puerta del lugar, cerrándola así por completo._

_-¡Au! Eso me dolió…-se quejó Ginny tratando de frotarse la espalda, pero se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta que Malfoy era quien la tenia aprisionada. Vio sus ojos grises despedir destellos de furia._

_- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ESPIÁNDOME, WEASLEY?_

_Ginny tragó saliva. Lo menos que había querido era ser descubierta, y menos por Malfoy. _

_-Eh…y-yo solo p-pasaba por aquí –balbuceó, reprimiéndose a sí misma mentalmente por estar nerviosa._

_Malfoy golpeó fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella con el puño. Ella se sobresaltó al instante._

_-¡Pues elegiste un mal momento para pasar por aquí!- rugió._

_Ella tragó saliva una vez más antes de contestar._

_-¡Yo puedo andar por donde se me dé la gana!- exclamó, y se sintió aliviada al escuchar que su voz sonaba más fuerte- ¡Así que…_

_-¿Qué escuchaste?- la cortó él abruptamente. Ella lo miró un poco sorprendía al escuchar el cambio repentino en su voz. A pesar de que sus ojos grises seguían transmitiendo bastante ira, las palabras habían salido de su boca denotando cierta alarma y desesperación._

_-Nada- contestó un poco insegura. El chico arqueó una ceja- Bueno…-suspiró- Solo vi el momento en que Myrtle se lanzaba al inodoro…_

_Malfoy se la quedó mirando fijamente un par de minutos que a ella le parecieron horas. Por alguna extraña razón, Ginny sintió que lo mejor era evitar su mirada._

_-Espero por tu bien, Weasley…-empezó a decir en un susurro cargado de ira- que sea verdad lo que me estás diciendo, porque si me entero que estás mintiendo…._

_-Las pagaré –terminó ella con escepticismo- Sí, se como acaba esa oración, Malfoy._

_-Y te la seguirán repitiendo como te encuentren de chismosa otra vez…_

_Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-¡Yo no soy ninguna chismosa! ¡A mí no me interesa con quien discutes tus problemas, Malfoy! ¡No me…-se interrumpió de inmediato cuando sintió que Malfoy la tomaba fuertemente del cuello._

_-¡Entonces sí escuchaste algo!- le gritó él lanzándole una mirada asesina- ¡Eres una mentirosa, Weasley! ¡Vamos, contesta!_

_-¿Y q-qué importa s-si escuché a-algo? – Respondió Ginny con la voz entrecortada, retorciéndose para intentar zafarse de su agarre- ¡A mí no m-me interesan t-tus problemas! ¡No m-me importan! ¡Suéltame!_

_-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó Malfoy, haciendo que Ginny cerrara la boca de inmediato- ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ´QUE A NADIE LE INTERESO? ¿PIENSAS QUE NO SÉ QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTO? ¡NO TIENES QUE REPETIR LO QUE ES OBVIO, WEASLEY!_

_Ella dejó de moverse, olvidando la razón por la que estaba tan molesta con Malfoy porque a pesar de la furia y de las inmensas ganas que había sentido de hechizarlo, no pudo evitar sentir también una cierta tristeza al escuchar esas palabras. _

_Meneó la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de recordarse así misma que tenía que salir de ese lugar._

_-Malfoy…-dijo después de unos minutos- Yo no…-volvió a tragar saliva- Suéltame, por favor…._

_E increíblemente para su sorpresa, el aflojó el agarre de su cuello para después soltarla._

_-Vete, Weasley… ¡Fuera de mi vista!_

Dejó el paquete a un lado. Aunque sabía que a ciertas personas les costaría creerlo, ese encuentro había sido el origen para otros más. Siendo ella tan obstinada, había decidido vigilar a Malfoy, pero sin mucho éxito. Simplemente parecía que Malfoy desaparecía de Hogwarts, y así lo hubiera seguido creyendo ella de no ser porque a finales de ese año, todos supieron del armario evanescente que el rubio había estado arreglando para dejar pasar a los mortífagos.

El séptimo año fue el peor de todos porque precisamente los seguidores de Voldemort habían tomado Hogwarts matando a Albus Dumbledore.

_-¿Por qué lo sigues apoyando?_

_Escuchó un suspiro a su lado. Estaba recargada sobre una pared, observando el tapiz que tapaba el pasillo en el que estaban ellos. Le lanzó una ojeada más para verificar que nadie venia antes de volverse hacia él por una respuesta._

_-Es la misma pregunta que me haces siempre, Ginevra- respondió Malfoy sin muchos ánimos, recargado en la misma pared a unos centímetros de ella._

_-Y siempre me das esa misma respuesta- suspiró ella-. Sabes que tú familia no es la única que está en peligro…-murmuró._

_-¿Y crees que no sé eso?- le contestó con enfado._

_-Sé que lo sabes muy bien –ella frunció el ceño- y lo más deprimente es que no te importa. Eres un egoísta…_

_Malfoy soltó un resoplido._

_-¿Es para esto que me citaste? ¿Para decirme lo decepcionada que estás de mí?- inquirió con expresión burlona- Sabes muy bien que tu opinión no me afecta en lo más mínimo…_

_-Claro, y es por eso que llevas todos estos meses hablando conmigo y no con Myrtle- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Y ahora creo que cometí un error. Ese fantasma es más fácil de lidiar que…_

_- Si te cite aquí es para decirte que esta será la última vez que hablemos – le interrumpió Ginny lanzándole otra mirada al tapiz._

_No necesito observar a Malfoy para saber que estaba sorprendido._

_-¿Y se puede saber por qué ahora tomas esa decisión?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_-Porque es obvio que tu vas a seguir de su lado- contestó observándolo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño de igual manera-. Regresaste a Hogwarts como si nada hubiera pasado, te nombran delegado y vas por allí ayudando campamente a los mortífagos…_

_-Antes eso parecía no molestarte…_

_-¡Por supuesto que me molesta! ¡Siempre me ha molestado! ¡No bromees con eso!- exclamó molesta- Pero habían ocasiones en que notaba que estabas arrepentido…-Malfoy sonrió burlonamente, lo que no ayudó en nada a mejorar su humor- Puedes aparentar lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero lo estabas- siguió ella-. Aun así, estamos en guerra… ¡Yo ya no pienso esperar a ver si cambias de opinión con lo que estás haciendo!_

_-No sabía que eras una de esas personas que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente- contestó Malfoy, pero ya la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro- Me decepcionas, Ginevra…_

_-Y tú me decepcionas a mi- murmuró ella fulminándolo con la mirada-. Si el momento de pelear se presenta, tú ya sabes de qué lado estaré. Y créeme, Malfoy, no dudaré en usar mi varita si veo que alguien de los míos está en peligro…_

_-¿Me estás amenazando?_

_-No- suspiró caminando hasta el tapiz que ocultaba la entrada- Si tú finalmente decides seguir con ellos, estamos en dos bandos completamente distintos. Por lo tanto, solo te estoy reafirmando lo que es "obvio" – y sin dar una mirada atrás, desapareció tras el tapiz._

Apenas la tetera empezó a chillar, apagó la hornilla y se dispuso a preparase una taza de café.

Tomó un sorbo cuando la tuvo lista y empezó a caminar hasta su habitación. Meneando la cabeza, decidió despejarse de sus pensamientos y olvidarse en definitiva de la conversación con su hermano.

* * *

El entrenamiento de ese día había acabado temprano. Al parecer Gwenog había recibido una visita sorpresa muy importante y había decidido dejar la práctica para otro día mientras se reunía con la persona en el despacho del capitán.

El resto del equipo ya se había retirado del campo apenas ella las dejó marcharse, pero Ginny había querido dar unas cuantas vueltas al estadio mientras esperaba que llegara Hermione.

Sería la primera vez que la veía desde hacía varias semanas, pero la castaña al fin había podido hacerse un espacio para ir a visitarla y ayudarla a discutir sobre trajes muggles. Al sobrevolar una de las tribunas a gran velocidad, se preguntó con una sonrisa si Hermione ayudaría de la misma manera a su hermano. No había escuchado que Ron estuviera teniendo los mismos problemas que ella para buscar disfraces muggles…

Se metió en uno de los aros de gol, y al dar una voltereta que había estado practicando en las últimas semanas, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que la observaban. Bajó la vista al campo y, con expresión confundida, aterrizó al frente de esa persona.

Llevaban bastante tiempo ignorándose, para ser exactos, desde aquella discusión que habían tenido en la Madriguera. Era consciente de que habían tenido pequeños encuentros después de eso, pero Ron siempre estaba entre ellos para prevenir cualquier pleito. Sin embargo, ahora no veía a su hermano por ningún lado…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó tratando de quitarse un poco de lodo de la cara y de la túnica.

-Acompaño a Hermione- le contestó en tono natural, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras paseaba su vista por el campo.

-Se suponía que yo iba a hablar con ella-dijo Ginny- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Tuvo que ir a uno de los baños. Supongo que no tardará en venir aquí…

Ella asintió.

-¿Y por qué la acompañas?

-¿Ahora estás tú de curiosa?- para sorpresa de Harry, la pelirroja no le contestó. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que continuara-. Estoy aquí solo por las dudas. Ella me dijo que vendría al estadio a esta hora, y no me pareció buena idea que saliera por la noche sola…

-Igual que mis hermanos- murmuró Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry la miró confundido- Me refiero a que te comportas igual que ellos, o como yo prefiero llamarlos: idiotas sobre protectores y exagerados sin remedio…

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Estoy frente a ti, Weasley, por si no te has dado cuenta. Un poco de…

-¿Respeto? –terminó ella- Pídemelo cuando tú puedas otorgarme lo mismo.

Harry la observó detenidamente, y ella tuvo la ligera sospecha de que casi lo ve sonreír.

-¿Siempre andas tan a la defensiva?

-Potter, estás exagerando lo que dije- contestó ella con paciencia-. No fue un insulto; así le hablo a mi hermano cuando trata de sobreprotegerme, cosa que ha estado haciendo últimamente.

Ahora fue él quien asintió, pero no dijo nada más sobre ese tema.

-¿Y qué…?

-Oh, no…no, no, no, ahora no-balbuceó Ginny de repente, mirando detrás de Harry al otro extremo del estadio.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- preguntó queriendo dar media vuelta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!- le advirtió ella en un susurro- Es Rita Sketter y uno de sus tontos fotógrafos. Están en una de las gradas…

Harry la tomó del brazo.

-¿Nos ha visto?

-No estoy segura…Puede que… ¡Mierda, ya nos vio! ¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó cuando Harry la obligó a caminar detrás de él.

-¿Quieres que te vea, sí o no? Tu hermano me ha dicho que prefieres evitar a la prensa…

-Sí, y supongo que tú también…

-Entonces, si no quieres aparecer en primera plana conmigo… ¡Apresúrate!

Ginny pareció horrorizada ante esa idea, y por primera vez desde que Harry la había conocido, ella no discutió la orden que le había dado. Una vez más, él no supo si reírse o sentirse ligeramente molesto por esa reacción…

Dieron apresurados pasos por el borde del campo, tratando de ocultarse con las sombras que proyectaba el estadio. Cuando ya estaban pensando que quizá Rita se había dado por vencida (algo que debía ser considerado muy estúpido), escucharon su voz resonar muy cerca de ellos.

-¡Allí está! ¡Ya la vi! ¿Pero quién es…?

-¡Corre!- exclamó Ginny.

Avanzaron rápidamente hasta los vestuarios, y sin decirle ninguna palabra, Ginny lo empujó hasta adentrase en uno de ellos.

-¿Crees que te han reconocido?- le preguntó ella con la respiración agitada, manteniendo la espalda contra la puerta.

-No la escuché gritar Harry Potter…

-¡Te aseguro que parecía Harry Potter!- oyeron decir a una voz masculina al otro lado del vestuario.

Ginny suspiró con cansancio, sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

-Sería más fácil si solo los hechizara- murmuró con los pasos de fondo acercándose cada vez más-. Espérame aquí y yo…

-Ni lo pienses- le dijo Harry con la voz igual de jadeante -. No creí que Ron hablara en serio cuando me contó que eras un poco impulsiva…

Ginny sonrió divertida.

-Al parecer has estado hablando mucho con mi hermano sobre mí…

-No lo malinterpretes, Weasley- le contestó Harry volviéndola a tomar del brazo y arrastrándola hacia uno de los armarios que había allí-. No soy yo el que pregunta por ti- dijo abriendo el armario- sino es a Ron a quien le gusta hablar de su hermana- Y sin más, la metió dentro junto con él y cerró la puerta.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la entrada del vestuario se abrió y escucharon la inconfundible voz de Rita hablar:

-¿Seguro que los vistes entrar aquí?

-No lo sé- respondió al parecer su fotógrafo- Solo vi unas sombras…

-Puede que esté en las duchas- se escuchó a la mujer abrir una de las puertas que Ginny sabía que correspondía a los baños del vestuario- ¿Señorita Weasley? Queremos hacerle una entrevista…

-Ya ni se puede tener privacidad en el baño- murmuró Ginny molesta en voz baja.

-¡Shh!- la calló Harry poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No está aquí dentro…

-Te juro que el chico parecía el señor Potter.

-¿Pero qué haría Potter con Ginny Weasley?- inquirió con curiosidad Rita- No he visto ninguna noticia de ellos…

-Potter trabaja con el hermano…ese tal Ronald Weasley…

-Hablan como si Ron no fuera importante…-dijo Ginny más molesta.

-… Ya sabes, al auror que se lo vio hace unos meses salir con una chica. Quizá él los presentó y…

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- la voz femenina sonaba ahora bastante emocionada- ¡Tendríamos tremendo titular! "Jugadora de las Harpies sale con el famoso Auror y salvador del mundo Mágico" Ya me imagino cuánto venderíamos…

-Pero no estamos seguros que fueran ellos...

-Pero de seguro se conocen y solo bastaría una foto para que el público ya armara sus propias historias…Podríamos escribir que Weasley está con él porque quiera más fama…

-Es una perra…-Ginny trató de salir de su escondite, pero Harry la pegó más contra la espalda del armario.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo en otro susurro.

-…pues aquí no hay nadie.

-Busquemos en otro lado-concluyó Rita, y sus pasos empezaron a avanzar hacia la puerta del vestuario-. Weasley estaba con alguien, así que mejor nos apresuramos a encontrarla antes de que la mocosa llame a los guardias y nos boten del estadio…

-¿Mocosa? ¡Conmigo gana dinero!-murmuró enfadada- ¿Cómo se atreve…?

-¡Shh!-repitió Harry.

-¿…a llamarme así? Las va a pagar caro…

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó de repente el fotógrafo.

-¡Haz silencio!-le dijo Harry.

-…es una hija de…- pero su próximo insulto contra esa mujer se vio interrumpido al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

Con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, fue consciente por primera vez de la cercanía que había entre Harry y ella a causa del reducido espacio del pequeño armario. No supo cuándo ni cómo había ocurrido, pero también se percató de que estaba totalmente pegada contra la espalda del mueble y que era precisamente el cuerpo de Harry lo único que la estaba manteniendo aprisionada…

Tampoco supo en qué momento él la había tomado fuertemente de la cintura, como queriendo prevenir cualquier movimiento por parte ella.

"_Bueno, eso era innecesario" _pensó. Ella ya de por sí se veía incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento al descubrir todo esto.

-Yo no escucho nada…

Y por un confuso momento, Ginny sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos al igual que su acompañante. Podía ver a Harry y a su cabello alborotado, manchado con lo que parecía ser tierra, mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente…

Su corazón latió con una increíble fuerza al sentir sus manos viajar ahora hasta su cuello.

-Me pareció oír un ruido…

¡Y quiso responder a ese beso! Porque en ese instante, sus recuerdos viajaron a la niña de once años… a la que tantas veces se había imaginado en sus sueños cómo sería besar por primera vez a Harry Potter. Pero con el tiempo, se había convencido que eso jamás sucedería… ¡Que nunca pasaría!

-No hay nada. Mejor nos vamos…

Sin embargo, por cosas curiosas del destino, ese armario viejo del vestuario había sido el elegido para que estuviera ocurriendo todo lo contrario.

Pudo sentir a Harry ponerse más insistente con el beso, y supuso que ya se había dado cuenta que ella no le había correspondido en todo ese tiempo.

Eso era bueno, quizá así pronto la soltaría.

Y es que entre la confusión de su mente, había algo a lo que ella quería aferrarse y confiar que se estaba aclarando. Ya no tenía once años, ya había dejado de ser una niña hacia bastante tiempo, ya se había olvidado de su tonto encaprichamiento con Potter y lo que era más primordial de todo: ya había dejado atrás el sueño que lo incluía a él en su vida…

-Ginny…-lo escuchó murmurar en contra de sus labios.

Y mandó en ese segundo todo a la basura.

Lo besó con la misma insistencia que él le estaba mostrando, y casi apresuradamente, recorrió su pecho con las manos. Al sentirlo dar un jadeo de satisfacción, sonrió con picardía.

Podía tener fama y dinero, pero Ginny supo que seguía siendo igual que el resto de chicos con los que una vez había salido. Todos sus novios anteriores siempre se habían entusiasmado cada vez que ella los tocaba de esa manera, y saber que en Harry tenía el mismo efecto, la hizo darse cuenta que ejercía también en él un cierto poder.

Tenía que aprovecharlo, y aunque sea una vez, solo una vez, tenía que disfrutarlo… disfrutar sentir sus manos en su cuello, disfrutar sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, disfrutar sentir su boca abrir la de ella, disfrutar sentir su lengua jugar con la suya…

Porque una vez que todo acabara, quizá podría de una vez por todas ponerle fin a ese sueño de niña. Una vez cumplido, ya podría tacharlo de esa lista y cerrar el libro de deseos que una vez había tenido.

Era el primer beso y último beso con él, ¿no es así? Entonces debía dar lo mejor que tenia para no quejarse después…

-Ginny…

Y el escucharlo decir su nombre una vez más, hizo que lo poco que aún seguía funcionando en su mente se desconectara del todo. Harry la seguía besando hasta el punto en que ella pensó que se quedaría sin aire, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

Por segunda vez, volvió a quedarse sorprendida. No supo cuando había decidido cerrar los ojos, pero no quiso abrirlos mientras trataba de que sus pulmones volvieran a llenarse de aire. Simplemente se sentía tan bien olvidarse de todo…se sentía tan bien estar en un dichoso olvido…

Sintió la respiración de Harry chocar contra su rostro mientras él también trataba de recuperar oxigeno, y se imaginó cómo se vería en esos momentos: con el cabello mucho más despeinado y los labios hinchados y de un rojo intenso…seguramente al igual que los de ella.

Dio un respingo cuando notó uno de sus dedos rozar su nariz…

-Tienes un poco de lodo aquí- lo escuchó murmurar entre jadeos.

Y Ginny finalmente abrió los ojos.

Estaba preparada para ese cabello rebelde, para esos labios hinchados, para esas mejillas sonrosadas, pero no para esa mirada penetrante que le estaba lanzando.

Y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza a pesar de que ya no estaba corriendo, a pesar de que ya nadie la estaba besando, a pesar de que ya nadie la estaba tocando…

Su mente se activó de inmediato, y cualquier rastro de ese dichoso olvido desapareció de su rostro.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos más, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Ginny se sorprendió por tercera vez al verlo acercarse de nuevo.

-¡No lo hagas!-murmuró con el poco aire que había recuperado, intentando no cerrar los ojos para dejar de verlo. Se obligó a sí misma a ver su reacción ante lo que sentía que debía decir- Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Las facciones de Harry no mostraron reacción alguna, pero ella pudo vislumbrar con incomodidad que esos ojos esmeraldas se tornaban oscuros.

-No sé a lo que te refieres- dijo con seriedad.

-Tú…

- ¿Lo dejamos como cosa del momento?

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-Por supuesto. Entiendo perfectamente la razón del beso, y es por eso que no pienso molestarme contigo…

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Y me puedes explicar esa razón?

-Yo estaba exaltada, estuve a punto de hacer que Rita nos descubriera, y tú solo hiciste lo único que se te ocurrió para hacerme callar.

-Tuviste tiempo para analizarlo…

-Sí, aunque hubiera sido preferible que solo pusieras una mano en mi boca o… ¿Yo que sé? Cualquier cosa para evitarnos esto…

Él soltó un bufido, meneando la cabeza.

-Pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y deberías agradecérmelo-Ginny quiso replicar, pero él continuó- Y qué bueno que lo tengas todo tan claro, así me ahorro el tener que explicártelo.

Volvieron a quedarse callados por un minuto más, sin apartar la mirada del otro, y aunque Ginny sabía que podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, aunque sabía que podría cambiar las cosas si insistía en el tema, no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Y sin embargo, intentaste besarme por segunda vez. Y esa segunda vez no tiene ninguna explicación coherente…aunque, claro, ahora que lo veo-dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su error- ¿Quién no aprovecharía una segunda oportunidad para besar a Ginny Weasley?- y soltó una pequeña risa.

Pensó que con eso aligeraría un poco el ambiente, pero Harry no se rió. En su lugar, soltó un suspiro.

-Juro que no te entiendo…

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Creo que ni tú misma te entiendes…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me trates de tonta…

-Y tú deja de malinterpretarme.

-Creo que todo sería más fácil si seguimos ignorándonos- dijo Ginny-. Eres tú el que no entiende nada…

Harry se rió sin gracia alguna.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-Porque esto no tiene sentido- contestó-. Lo que acaba de pasar no tiene sentido.

-Ahora te estás contradiciendo- le señaló-. Acabas de decir que lo hice por culpa de Rita.

-¡Me refiero a lo segundo!- exclamó Ginny sintiendo que perdía la paciencia-. Intentaste besarme de nuevo, eso es lo que no tiene sentido…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste- le explicó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿No lo recuerdas? Dijiste una vez: _"¡Ni que fueras la gran cosa, Weasley!"_. Si tú me ves de esa manera, ¿Para qué intentar besarme? ¿Por qué mejor no hacerlo con alguien que consideres que sí sea para ti la gran cosa?

Harry parecía asombrado por esa respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos soltó un suspiro resignado.

-El motivo por el que nos ignoramos es porque no queremos iniciar una discusión como el que tuvimos en tu casa- comenzó a decir-. Algo que sigo sin entender…

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-lo interrumpió ella.

-¿De qué exactamente?

Ginny lo evaluó con la mirada antes de contestar.

-No importa-dijo-. Mejor así, de todas maneras siempre peleamos…

-E ignorarnos evita eso- continuó Harry-. Pero también me ha ayudado a pensar y he descubierto algo- él respiro profundamente -. Mira, tú eres extraña…

-¿Qué?

-¡Espera a que termine!- le pidió cuando en los ojos de la chica apareció un brillo peligroso-Me refiero a que eres diferente…

-No te entiendo…

-Tú eres la única que se ha atrevido a…-Harry se detuvo abruptamente mirando a su alrededor- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto en el armario?

-Mejor salimos, Rita ya no está afuera…

Y como si alguien se estuviera burlando y quisiera darles la contraria, justo escucharon la puerta del vestidor abrirse una vez más.

-No de nuevo…-murmuró Ginny cansinamente.

-Silencio-le dijo Harry de inmediato.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó una voz.

Y ella nunca se había sentido tan aliviada al escuchar a Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó apartando a Harry como pudo, y abriendo velozmente la puerta del armario para ir hacia ella- ¿Dónde has estado?

La castaña parpadeó al ver luego al muchacho salir igualmente del armario.

-Encargándome de Rita Sketter y de su fotógrafo- le explicó-. Los encontré de camino aquí, y trataron de preguntarme si Harry también había venido, pero mandé a llamar a uno de los de seguridad y los botaron… ¿Ustedes que hacían allí dentro?- preguntó confundida.

-Ocultándonos de Rita- respondió Ginny, tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido hacia unos segundos-. Yo la iba a hechizar pero tu amigo prefirió ocultarnos en un armario.

-Harry, tu capa tiene un poco de lodo…

Él se miró su atuendo, y con mucha paciencia, se quitó la capa que traía puesta.

-Lo siento, supongo que eso es mi culpa-murmuró Ginny tratando una vez más de quitarse el lodo de su túnica, pero fue imposible.

Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa, ganándose la atención de los dos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No es nada- respondió de inmediato, pero ante la insistente mirada de sus amigos, aclaró-. Es solo que es la primera vez que te escucho disculparte con Harry.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, dándoles la espalda a ambos mientras se dirigía a uno de los casilleros del vestuario. Se reprochó mentalmente al darse cuenta que se sentía nerviosa.

-Sé pedir disculpas cuando el error ha sido mío- dijo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, abriendo el suyo para recoger una pequeña mochila-. Aunque si Potter no me hubiera obligado a entrar en el armario…-cerró la puerta del casillero para observarlos de nuevo, pero al voltear y sentir que su mirada se posaba involuntariamente en Harry, decidió intentar quitarse el barro de nuevo, fijando su mirada en su sucia túnica-No importa. Era la única solución razonable que se te ocurrió.

-Razonable o no, Rita sospecha que estabas por aquí-le recordó Hermione-y por la manera en que preguntó por ti, Harry, diría que piensa que ustedes dos se traen algo.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Es típico de Rita armarse historias en la cabeza- dijo levantando la vista hacia Hermione- pero eso ya lo sabía. Escuchamos sus planes cuando entró aquí.

-Además, eso ya no importa- agregó Harry- Ni siquiera sacó una foto.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de parecer convencida.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, Ginny y yo vamos a ir a mi departamento, Harry. Nos apareceremos directamente allí.

-Supongo que no podemos practicar la desaparición en este campo de Quidditch, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Ginny.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada al ver que nuevamente esos ojos verdes estaban puestos en ella. No era normal en ella sentirse nerviosa…no ahora que ya era adulta. Suspiró profundamente y contestó:

-No, todo está protegido.

Cuando salieron los tres finalmente del vestuario, fueron recibidos por un frío aire de invierno. Algunas estrellas más habían aparecido en el cielo, y solo unas cuantas luces alrededor del estadio estaban encendidas.

Ginny dio un resoplido.

-Por culpa de la estúpida de Rita no pude darme un baño- refunfuñó la chica.

-Ya te bañarás en mi casa, Ginny- la tranquilizó Hermione desajustándose su capa del cuerpo-. Pero te vas a enfermar si andas sólo con esa túnica. Te puedo prestar mi capa…

-No, aquí está la mía- se apresuró a decir ella sacando la prenda de su mochila y poniéndosela encima.- Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Hubo un silencio mientras seguían caminando hacia la salida, aunque Ginny observó que Hermione parecía estar atenta tanto a Harry como a ella. Se parecía casi a lo que Ron hacia para mantenerlos vigilados, y se preguntó si su hermano no le habría dicho a Hermione que previniera cualquier pleito que pudiera surgir entre ellos. Sin querer pensar mucho en eso, se encogió más bajo la capa y siguió caminado sin decir una palabra al respecto.

Pero pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido por unos ruidos que provenían al frente de ellos. Trataron de ver el origen del sonido, pero algunas zonas estaban muy oscuras como para poder observar algo.

-Espérenme aquí, yo…

-No, Harry- lo cortó Hermione de inmediato, sacando su varita- No creo que sea nada peligroso, pero si Rita se metió de nuevo aquí, es mejor que no te vea. Ahora vengo- y sin dejar que Harry replicara, se adelantó hasta adentrarse a la oscuridad.

Ginny aprovechó para ajustarse más la capa al cuerpo al sentir otra ráfaga de aire. Harry la observó con atención mientas veía sus movimientos.

-Esa capa se ve delgada-comentó.

-Es la única que tenía en el casillero- dijo Ginny con hastío, disgustándole el hecho de que estaban solos de nuevo-. No creí que me quedaría más de lo debido en el campo, así que no pensé en traer algo mejor.

Sin decir nada, él le tendió su propia capa.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó confundida.

-Póntela. Estará un poco manchada, pero te servirá.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero no la necesito. De todas formas, ya estamos saliendo del campo y falta poco para desaparecernos…

-Solo póntela si no quieres morirte de frio.

-Deja la exageración- contestó-. Ya te he dicho que falta poco para…

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?- murmuró Harry.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, sin contestarle.

-¿Ahora no piensas hablar?-dijo él.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Deja de hacer eso…

-Y después dices que soy yo la que empiezo- Ginny lo miró y suspiró me des órdenes, ¿entendido? Y no insistas más. No estoy de ánimos para discutir contigo. Además, soy "rara" ¿Esa no es explicación suficiente para ti?

Y en contra de lo que hubiera esperado, Harry sonrió.

-Quise decir que eras diferente-explicó, pero luego su sonrisa se apagó al no verla contestar- Hoy no tienes ánimos de hablar…

-Solo tengo una pregunta- dijo al fin ella después de unos segundos. Una pregunta estaba rondado su cabeza desde que habían salido del armario, pero no estaba segura de querer hacérsela a Harry. Sin embargo, al ver que hacía un gesto con la mano para que continuara, la animó a seguir hablando - ¿Qué es lo que intentabas decirme antes? Ya no estamos en un armario, así que supongo que ya puedes continuar con tu explicación.

Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, vio que Harry Potter se ponía nervioso.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablarlo ahora…

-¿Por qué no?- lo miró con curiosidad.

-Porque ni yo mismo sé lo que quería decir-Ginny enarcó una ceja-. No tiene tanta importancia. Eh...te vas a reunir con Hermione para hablar sobre lo de Halloween ¿no? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Ginny parecía confundida, pero unos segundos después comenzó a reírse.

-La sutileza no es una cualidad muy fuerte en ti- dijo cuando vio que Harry no entendía lo que pasaba-. Pero si cambias el tema es porque debe tener algo de importancia y no me lo quieres decir…Y no importa- añadió cuando Harry la iba a interrumpir-, ya no voy a insistir con eso. Sé cuando no debo forzar algo de lo que no se quiere hablar, aunque haya ocasiones en que me muera de curiosidad.

-¿Y este es uno de esos casos?

-No- respondió firmemente, aunque en el interior sabía que era todo lo contrario-, no siento curiosidad. Estoy acostumbrada a escuchar todo tipo de comentarios sobre mí, así que supongo que ya nada puede sorprenderme. Y con respecto a lo de seguir ignorándonos…creo que cada uno ha demostrado ahora, claro que más yo que tú- puntualizó con una sonrisa- que podemos llevar una charla sin llevarlo al extremo. Un poco de respeto por parte del otro no vendría mal, ¿no lo crees? Al menos para que Ron y Hermione dejen de parecer niñeras. Cuando bajen la guardia, podemos gritarnos todo lo que quieras, pero ahora prefiero sacarme sus miradas de encima.

-Me parece bien- asintió Harry- Entonces, ¿Es una tregua?

-Solo hay que demostrarles al resto que cuando la situación lo requiere, podemos hablar sin discutir- especificó ella- A menos que digas alguna estupidez y allí yo no respondo de lo que haga.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione de repente mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó apartando la vista de Ginny al ver la expresión de molestia de su amiga.

-Velo por ti mismo…

-¡Harry!- exclamó otra voz que se le hizo muy familiar a Ginny, pero esta provenía de otra persona que acababa de aparecer detrás de Hermione. La mujer se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Harry para abrazarlo- No pensé encontrarte aquí…

- Sí, claro, y los nargles existen -murmuró Hermione en voz baja, haciendo que la pelirroja levantara las cejas. Hermione se dio cuenta que la había escuchado y le dijo en voz baja-. No me lo tomes a mal, pero Romilda Vane no es una de mis personas favoritas…

Y casi comparándose a la velocidad de una nimbus 2000, Ginny dirigió rápidamente la mirada a la chica al escuchar las palabras de la castaña. Comprobó que era alta y delgada, con largo cabello negro, y vestía una pulcra chaqueta blanca que se notaba a leguas era de cuero de dragón. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al reconocer a su ex -compañera de Hogwarts.

-¿De verdad es Romilda?- preguntó ligeramente sin querer creérselo.

-¿La conoces...?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Romilda?- le preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Mi padre conoce a la tal Gwenog Jones, y vine con él a saludarla- explicó ella, ignorando completamente a las dos mujeres detrás de ella- Pero para serte honesta, me aburrí de la conversación que tenían y decidí darme una vuelta por el campo, pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con Hermione…

-Te aseguro que tu sorpresa no fue más grande que la mía-la interrumpió Hermione- ¿Tu familia no se había quedado en Irlanda?- preguntó sin mucha sutileza.

Romilda volteó hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Mi padre también tiene negocios aquí…Tú, como siempre, estás tan encantadora, Hermione- contestó la chica con tono sarcástico antes de que su sonrisa se borrara al ver a la persona que estaba al lado de ella-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó abruptamente.

Y fue ahora Ginny la que sonrió abiertamente al ver su cara de confusión.

-¿Se conocen?

-Estudiábamos en el mismo año en Hogwarts-dijo Romilda, examinando a Ginny detenidamente- Veo que no has cambiado nada, Weasley. -señaló su túnica embarrada de lodo- Sigues siendo una obsesionada por el Quidditch.

-Y tú sigues siendo una obsesionada a Po…

Romilda la interrumpió haciendo un sonido muy fuerte con la garganta, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia. Harry parecía confundido, pero Hermione hacía esfuerzos por no reírse al saber lo que había querido decir la pelirroja.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros una vez más preguntándole a Merlín mentalmente por qué había sido Romilda Vane y no Rita Skeeter la que los hubiera visto en ese campo de Quidditch…y preguntándole a la vez si en algún momento encontraría alguna explicación lógica para todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

* * *

**Nota de autora: Espero que este capítulo remedie mi tardanza en algo…y como siempre, espero poder sabes cuáles son sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo.**

**Me haría muy feliz ahora saber que aunque sea tengo algunos lectores que van a seguir con esta historia, y un review sabiendo su crítica me ayudaría bastante en saber como voy haciendo mi trabajo.**

**Ahora debería estar descansando porque estoy con un poco de fiebre, pero ya me había prometido a mi misma que tenía que actualizar este día.**

**Y como dije antes, ojala pueda leer sus comentarios, y ya saben que si tienen dudas, preguntas….lo que sea! Yo las voy a contestar con mucho gusto.**

**Siempre contesto los reviews no importa cuántos sean, porque en parte considero importante hacer saber que todos han sido leídos. **

**Si hay alguna ocasión en que no conteste un review…será por la falta de tiempo y por los estudios.**

**De nuevo pido mil disculpas por la demora y espero que sepan comprender las circunstancias por las que tuve que dejar de escribir.**

**Mis mejores deseos a todos!**

**PD: Gracias a los que me enviaron un DM durante este tiempo por la historia. Y si hay algun error o parece que una palabra ha desaparecido, eso me suele pasar cada vez que subo una historia aqui. Ni you misma lo entiendo.  
**


End file.
